Shota Demon Love
by Invader-ZimXDib-membrane
Summary: This is just the first half so far!... Naruto is just a homeless little orphan, who doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sasuke is the head of his clan of demons and runs a multi millions fashion line. Look to see what happens :Edit: Since some people like to trash my work about not putting a more detail into the summary. Ill warn you. This is NOT fluff. there is angst and there is drama.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rp me and a friend did. This is only the first half! WELCOME SIRS AND MISSES!

:: the city was shrouded in darknesss, giving great concealment to the evil the city housed. The soft wind blew, whispering softly through the evening air while a young boy of only 14 was sneaking through an alley way, picking though the trashcans of a downtown restraunt for leftovers. He was in black sweatpants drawn tight around his slim waist. Along with a tainted orange tshirt and a dark blue dirty hoodie with his feet bare. He was trying to be quiet and happily smiled when he found a half a sandwhich when the lights went on and he looked up to the back door like a deer in headlights as the owner came to the door angry with a broom:: (DONE)

Sasuke walks by stopping when he sees the two. *DONE*

::Naruto fell back to the ground and took off scared deep into the alleyway away from the man screaming at him as if he were filth:: (DONE)

Sasuke follows Naruto, wondering what the boy was up too. (DONE)

::the young boy ran off, bare feet spalshing in the puddles from the early nights rainfall before setting on the ground safly behind a dumpster to eat the little food he had found:: (DNE)

"Hey you. What's you name?" Sasuke said shoving his hands in his jean pockets, starring down at the filthy boy

::He was startled to thw point he nearly dropped his food. He held it close as if to protect it from being stolen by other street people. He looked and saw it was a young man perhaps in his 20's, nicely dressed making him mrelax a little:: "who are you" ::HE whispered softly, he was a bit uneasy, clearly axiosuness and caution displayed from living on the streey since he was little:: DONE

"I asked you first." Sasuke said sound annoyed by the boy dodging his question. He stared at the filthy boy wondering when the last time he bathed or had a decent meal

"Naruto" ::He said hesistantly, as if the mere given word could do him harm. many dangerous people roamed the streets and he knew this already. He didnt like the feeling he got from this man so he stood up and inched his way to the side as if ready to bolt::

"Where do you live? You look like crap. When was the last time you ate properly or bathed?" Sasuke knelt by the boy examining him closely

::He glred at the man and said:: "none of your bussiness" ::He didnt like how he was looking at him it frightened him a bit so he just ran off with hois food in hand, never looking back as he ran out the back in of the alley around the corner before he took a bite of his old dirty sandwhich, quickly swallowing as if he hadnt eaten in days: DONE

Sasuke stood in front of him. "Answer me." He said with a glare. The boy running from him annoyed and angered him because he was just trying to help

::He jumped a little when the man came again and he looked a bit scared and just yelled:: "why do you care!" ::He hadnt been looked after in quite some time. THe boys parents lost their home when he was 2 and they died when he was 7 leaving him all alone. He had been taken in by child services but found it a horrible place so he ran away and just lived alone, fed only by pity::

"Because I want to help. Come with me. I'll feed you when we get to my manor." Sasuke said coldly. He was beginning to get pissed at the poor boy for being so rude

::He was a bit suprised but weary of the mans offer. He just stood there and shook his head no, he looked like a frightened tiny boydespite his age of 14. He knew it wasnt safe to trust people, knowing people were out there who meant him harm. He stepped away, he was spooked it seemed. His parent werent around for long but he was told never to go with people he didnt know to their homes:: DONE

"Im just trying to help. Come on. I'll give you a nice meal and a warm place to sleep. Maybe a bath first though." Sasuke smiled warmly, trying to get the boy to go with him

::He looked ready to say no but his stomach growled, that old sandwhich was the only thing he had eaten in several days. A soft blush formed on his face from embarrasment. He looked around and saw he was near a small diner he liked. They were fairly cheap. He would save change and go there every so often for their veggiable stew. HE looked up at the man smiling to him, offering his help:: "can we go to the diner... around the corner?" ::IT was clear he didnt trust the man but he was softened by the idea of a meal::

"Of course." he said, smirking internally at the plans he had for the boy if he went with him. He stretched his hand out for Naruto to grab in a gesture of kindness.

::He looked at his hand but had a frown of slight fear and misturst as he kept his hand to himself as he walked with Sasuke down the alley and onto the main street:: "um... whats your name?'

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yours is Naruto correct?" he said looking bored and unfeeling as usual. "Why are you out here? Where are your parents?"

::He nodded a bit a they went down the street:: "I... I dont have any" ::Once they walked inisde the diner he felt uncomfortble in his own skin it seemed. There was a decent amount of people inside enough that he was being stared at, making his head hang to hide. He was a rude little whelp it seemed but he was also a soft quiet child as they sat down in a booth on the far end of the room away from most everyone else::

Sasuke glares at the people looking at Naruto. 'How dare they treat my soon to be pet like scum of the earth' He thought. 'Only I can do that.'

::Not noticing the glsres sent admist the room. The waitress came to the table and when he was told to get what he wanted:: "um... a large bowl of veggiable stew... and a glass of milk please" ::one might find it odd that with how he was treated he retained his manners, was nice and polite:: (DONE)

"Just some coffee for me. The boy can have whatever he wants." 'After a nice meal and a bath this feral looking boy might make a nice pet. The others will be jealous of his charm.' He thought with a smirk on his face.

:: seeming bored and uncaring the laddy jotted down the order before coming back with the drinks and walking away. HE smiled a little to himself as he saw the milk before he took a huge drink, downing half the glass::

Sasuke sipped his coffee and looks at the boy. "When was the last time you ate?" He looked at the boy with a quizzical look.

::He put his glass down before in shaky voice speaking:: "um... 2 days" ::He was a bit embarassed to have acted like such an animal. He took care of himself but was still a child. His hair was a dark golden brown and his skin was tainted with soot and dirt hiding the tan complexion. His messy hair hide his face from sight often. He was a shy timid one often:: "sorry" (DONE)

"Don't be. After this meal Im taking you to my manor. You can wash off and put on a set of clean off."

"I cant" ::He said, trying not to be so rude as before. He was glad the man treated him to the meal and was nice and all... but was it really safe to just go home with him:: DONE

"why not? It could get you off the street for a night or more and you'll won't have to worry about getting raped tonight." 'Ya right' He smiled at the blonde warmly, trying to get him to trust him

"I... I dont know you" ::He said softly. He wanted to go he did, the idea of sleeping in a warm bed and being fed and taken care of was tempting more then anyone could know. Naruto was a sweet child who craved affection::

"How about this. I know of a shelter not far from my manor. You can stay there and we can spend time together until you think you would like to stay with me." He sipped his coffee and looked at the boy

::HE listened to Sasuke as he offered him help, the shelter near his home as their stuff was taken away. They left and headed down the street:: "thanks... ill be ok thought" ::He flashed Sasuke a sweet smile befoire taking off. He made his way down the block to where he lived so to speak. It w as here he would be a few months later. It was nearing the cold season as the first of the winter chill began to creep in. He was sleeping on an old matress near the entrance to the street hidden by some trashcans. curled up with anthin wool blanket::

Sasuke walked past, seeing the puffs of air coming behind the trashcans. He walked behind them seeing Naruto. "Naruto? Is that you?" He ask, concern in his voice

::He was so tiny laying there and he was pulled from sleep when he heard his named called aloud. He oepned his eyes blinking them ass he returned to the waking world:: "S..suke?" ::He asked softly, his voice slurred with sleep as he sat up the blanket slipping away pooling at his waist as he sat up from where he slept:: DONE

"What are you doing? You'll freeze to death if you stay out here." Sasuke had a scolding tone in his voice. 'Stupid human's gonna kill himself. My pet is so reckless.'

::He smiled a little when he awoke and found Sasuke had come. He appeared every so often for about 2 months. Bringing him food, sometimes money, and even a blanket... the very one he slept with. He never stayed long but he hadnt seen Sasuke in over a week. But when he heard his tone he hung his head sadly. He didnt like it when he upset sasuke, he was so nice to him:: "sorry...the shelter was full"

"You could have come to my manor Naruto. You'll die out in this weather." Sasuke slipped his jacket off and handed it to the filthy boy. "I wasn't as worried when it was just fall but now it's winter and you'll freeze to death if you stay out here." Sasuke gave him a concerned look

::He watched as Sasuke drapped his coat over his shoulders. he had dropped some of his gaurd around Sasuke in the many weeks he had seen him. always helping him and caring for him. his soft sad tone said:: "Im ok...Its all Ive ever known" DONE

"Yes but it's still dangerous. Come on. Your coming with me." Sasuke pulled him up

::He heard the offer again... to bring him home. To Sasukes home:: "You dont have to... its your home not mine" ::He didnt wanna intrude, he despertely wanted to be taken home like a puppy but couldnt ask:: DONE

"Im not taking no for an answer. Your coming with me even if I have to carry you." Sasuke had a serious tone, growing tired of the boy's stubborn ways.

::He was pulled to his feet and looked up at Sasuke. He had wanted to come with him... at first scared but now more worried it was like a carrot dangled in front of him:: "Can I really stay with you?" ::HIs voiuce trembled... the vunerable child he tried not to show came shioning through::

"Yes. Now gather anything you want to take and let's go." 'Yes! Ive finally caught you little fox' Sasuke smirked internally.

::He bent down to pick up his blanket and crawled on the ground by the dumpster and reached his arm behind it and pulled out an old stuffed toy his mother gave him when he was 3. It was a stuffed fox despite the fur being dirty and one eye damged he loved it and always kept it near him::

"That all?" Sasuke said, not affected by the cold at all.

::HE nodded a little as he hugged his fox close, a bit embarassed at sasuke seeing it... he had never shown it to people even sasuke. Other older kids would make fun of him for keeping a toy like that. One threw it in a puddle once so he kept it hidden.:: "yea..." (DONE)

"Follow me then." Sasuke led him to his manor

::He nodded and walked behind Sasuke as they walked down the street. After awhile they got more into a vacant neighbor hood, nobody around anywhere until he saw a large building. It was a stone and glss building...kind of like a small penthouse like building:: "its do quiet here" ::HE said curiously glancing around the empty road::

"People here sleep during the day." A blonde haired Boy (Deidara) Is in the front yard of one of the houses "Hi Sasuke-sama!

::Naruto looked up and saw th boy in the front waving nicely to Sasuke making himself smileing, he felt very comfortable as they walked up the path to the front entrancce. His toy hugged close as he held his blnket like a small child. He stood there several moments by the door. Seeming nervous. He didnt really know what to do he had never had a home::

"That's my brothers servent Deidara. The others who live here Are Kakuzu, Sasori, and their servents Hidan and Tobi." (I ship Sasori and Tobi and Hidan and Kakuzu). Sasuke opened the gates and allowed Naruto in

::He nodded and followed him inside. Unaware he was sealing his fate by entering. The first slip up and Ssukes facade would tumble down...He innocently followed Sasuke down the hall of the elaborate manor. IT was very quiet and the halls shined. floors slick and dark like black obsidian. The stone walls seemed so soft with their smooth crvings:: "Um...where Will I sleep?"

"I'll show you. But first you need to bathe."

::HE nodded as Sasuke led him quietly down the hall to a wing of the manor that he would come to know as sasukes own. Naruto couldnt remember how many days it had been since he last bathed. Watched a door opened and he stepped inside with Sasuke behind and had wide eyes. The bathroom was huge and the wall of filled with bottles of shampoo, lotions, and washes. The room smelled very nice:: "wow"

"Alright. You need to bathe and make yourself look nice, The others and their servants will be over at nightfall. Please look acceptable." Sasuke said curtly, trying not to sound rude.

::HE then looked at Sasuke and said:: "Wait" ::he spoke suddenly then hung his head embarassed before saying:: "I...I only have these cloths"

Sasuke left for a moment and returned with nice looking clothes. "Here."

::He blinked a few times in confusion before looking around the bathroom and smelling the soaps:: "wow they smell so nice" ::He said smiling before the door opened again and he wa shanded a pile of cloths. It was a simple white kimono, that would soon enough be stained:: "thank you?" ::HE turned and asked:: "Um... how do you use it?" ::THe bathroom looked fanicier then he had used before::

Sasuke started the bath for him. "If you need anything else let me know."

::He smiled sweetly like a innocent child he was:: "Thank You Sasuke" He turned to the bath but then saw Sasuke was still there and just said:: "UM ... Ill be ok" ::He didnt wanna change in front of him::

Sasuke left him alone to bathe.

::Naruto unipped his hoodie and left it on the floor before taking off his sweat pants and his tshirt before takeing a few steps forward and cclimbing into the tub of hot steaming water. Sighing softly, his gaurd was dropping bit by bit as he became relaxed in Sasukes home::

Sasuke smirks, sensing him drop his guard 'Silly boy. He is falling into my trap.'

::He sat there soaking in the hot water relaxing unknowing of the sinster presence lookimg beyond the door. He proceeded to use the soaps he found, one that smelled of oranges. He liked it a lot. He then proceeded to to scrub is hair into a strong lather to wash the grime free. By the end the water was murky and brown like mud. when he stepped out to find a towel on the wall. Once dry he tried his best to put on the cloths Sasuke left him. He had never worn oa kimono before. Once it was finally on despite the sloppy bow his Obi was in he cracked the door open, peeking into the hall::

Sasuke has disappeared. The doorbell rings at the first signs of nightfall. The sound of more people fill the house.

Sasuke appeared in front of him. "Naruto. I need you too stay in your room. Understand?"

::He saw Sasuke in the hall and asked:: "where will I be staying?" ::He asked innocently without anything thought of the fate he was weaving himself::

"You'll be staying in my room. Do not leave the room."

::HE nodded and just said:: "ok... um can you show me where its at?" ::HE asked softly and sweetly wioth no rudeness in his tone, mere curious and hope for Ssuke to show him the way::

Sasuke led him to his room. "Do not leave until I tell you can, Understand?"

::He was led to Sasukes room and found it to be a dark dim lit room with a mater bed against the wall and many paintings and tapstrys littering the dark red walls. He looked at Sasuke and asked:: "How long will you be gone?" ::HE asked slightly sad... he didnt wanna be left alone for a long time already::

"A hour at the most. Read if you wish." Sasuke pointed to the the book shelf in the corner.

::He nodded, his disapointment concealed as Sasuke turned to leave the room once he gave his word he would stay put. He looked around the room curious for the content decorating his walls. He found many dark paitings, or humans in blood, frightening images of demons as well. He shied away from the walls and just settled on the floor on the other side of the bed, his fingers stroking the floor in bored befoe he gan to hum softly. No idea of the fate this evening would bring him.::

A hour later Sasuke returned

::Naruto just stared at the floor. He was sitting against the bed on the otherside away from the door, concealed from sight as his finger drew designs on the floor idly, never hearing the door crack softly open::

"Naruto. Come here."

::He jerked his head up and smiled when sasuke had returned. He jumped up from the floor and stood up and said:: "You back" ::He seemed excited to see him, it seems Naruto couldnt read so he had been bored all by himself for so long::

"Come here Naruto." Sasuke repeated, getting annoyed.

::His smile fell and he seemed a little upset. He walked around the bed to Sasuke and said:: Sorry Sasuke" ::He had just been happy to see him bcome back. He didnt know why he was upset with him:: "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. But when I tell you to do something you do it. I will not repeat myself again. Understand?" Sasuke told him, examining him for any faults in his appearance. He noticed his Obi was dont sloppily. "And from now on, Tie your obi in the back and do it more properly."

::He nodded when Sasuke said he didnt wish to repeat himself. When he looked him over, as if inspecting his appearence he was told his obi was done wrong. He thenn just softly said:: "Im sorry... Ive never worn one before"

"I will show tou the proper way." He untied the Obi and moved Naruto in front of mirror. "Watch closely," He whispered into Naruto's ear. He tied the Obi behind Naruto's back and tied it properly.

::He was told he would be shown the proper way to tie his obi in place. WHen it was untied he suddenly hugged his kimono to hold ot close. embarassed as a blush dusted his face when he was placed in front of the mirror. He couldnt speak just nodded as he watched how his obi was tied up behind him. His shoulders trembled ever so slightly from thr feeling of his breath on his ear and that whisper echoing in his ear::

Sasuke smirks. "There." 'How cute. He's blushing.' Sasuke sat on the bed and grabbed a bottle of pear sake. "Have you ever drank before Naruto?"

::He stood there embarassed when Sasuke finished. He looked up from where he still stood by the mirror and saw sasuke sitting on the bed as he was asked if he had ever drnk before. He looked at the bottle he held and just shook his head innocently:: "no"

"Come." Sasuke pours 2 glasses of sake and hands one to Naruto. "Drink."

::He was offered to come join him. He stood there several moments before walking around and climbing on the other side of the bed and there on the edge, his sleevs for his kimono were a bit long for a boy as tiny as he was. He was handed a glass and sniffed it and asked:: "what is it?"

"Pear sake. Drink it. We have somethings that are need to be discussed." Sasuke sipped his sake, preparing to tell Naruto his fate. (OH YA XD) Sasuke stared at him waiting for him to drink.

::He sniffed the drink in his glass a little as Sasuke told him it was pear sake:: "things to discuss?" ::He then stared at his drink his eyes never haveing left it before he took a sip and smiled and said:: "Its kinda sweet... but it tastes strange"

"It's alcohol. And yes we have thing to talk about." Sasuke got off the bed and began to strip. "You can not leave ever."

::He had a face, it wasnt bad tasting but just different. Something he wasnt use to. He watched curiously as Sasuke stood up and then suddenly began to strip. He hung his head instantly, shielding his eyes. He was embarassed he just startin taking his cloths off like that so caually:: "Leave... but...you said I could stay... didnt you?" ::He was a bit fearful, was he just going to be tossed aside again, unwanted. His voice let some of his fear and sadness come forth::

"You can not leave. Ever. There are somethings you do not know. Your now my pet. Meaning. You do what i say when I say it. If you don't you will be punished severely." Sasuke pulls a black silk robe on to hide his nudity.

::HE looked confused if his frown was any indication. Was he saying he wanted him to behave here...he smiled cause he would do that anyway, Sasuke had nicely taken him in. TO care for him:: "I want to stay here...I'll be good" ::HE said with a smile again as he looked at Sasuke dressed in his silk robe:: "but... you said I was...a...a pet? whats that mean?"

"The boy you saw earlier is my brothers pet. It's a slave...Only you are treated better."

"A slave... whats a slave?" ::He had been on the streets since he was 2. He didnt really understand, sadly it meant he was easily to take advantage of and manipulate::

Sasuke sighed. "A slave is someone who is owned by another person. You are my pet. If I was human you'd be my slave." He sat back down next to Naruto as he explained.

"I belong to you?" ::He was trying to wrap his head about this. He vaguely recalled his mom talking about people belonging with another... was it the same:: "does it mean I stay here...and...will I be safe?" ::He wanted to be be safe but more importntly... to be cared ofr... affection was something he got so rarely he wished for it so much::

"Yes for both of your questions. But. No matter what I tell you. You have to do it. Or be punished for disobeying."

"Um... o-okay" ::He said softly, he didnt understand what was happening or would happen. He was nervous and axious now::

"Come here." Sasuke pats his lap.

::He looked at sasuke as he patted his lap. He remembered sitting on his dads lap when he was little. He didnt think anything about it as he crawled slowly across the bed where sasuke was laying and sat in his lap and just curled up, his head laying on Sasukes chest like a small child. His eyes closed as he relaxed::

Sasuke smirked, noticing Naruto relax in his lap. He slowly crept his hand up Naruto's kimono.

::He was resting peacefully in his lap likea child with their mother, unaware of the smirk and the hand creeping up his body. He sighed contently before he felt a hand run up his bare leg and then slip up to caresss his side...sensually. He pulled away a little, it felt strange what he was doing::

Sasukes kissed his bare neck and untied his obi. He let the kimono open to reveal Naruto's body, dropping th Obi on the floor.

::HE whined a bit as he felt lips touching his neck softly. He then felt his obi undone and felt his kimono starting to slip open before he pulled his arms close and flushed holding his kimono close to his body, hugging it tightly. He pulled from Sasukes lap and sat right beside him his back to him. He was embarassed::

Sasuke growled. "I didn't say you could get off." Sasuke pulled him back into his lap roughly by his hair.

::HE whimpered when he was pulled roughly back. His kimono still hugged close to himself:: "w-what are you doing?" ::He was a bit scared now. Sasuke had been touching him. Nobody had ever done that before. His voice was clearly confused and afraid::

"You do as I say nothing more." Sasuke pulls the kimono apart. He bit his neck roughly, eyes seemingly glowing red.

::He trembled there in fearful confusion of what was happening to him as he kimono was ripped open. HE screamed when his neck was bitten hard. He laid forward on Sasukes body, a few tears welling in his eyes as a soft sob came a little as well::

Sasuke licked the blood that welled in the new wound he created, as his hands explored Naruto's body. (DONE)

::He shoivered as Sasue licked his wound, making his flinch. His neck stung deeply as hands slide along his body and his sobs continued:: "PLease...d-dont" ::He didnt know what was happening but it scared him. He wanted the kind Sasuke back:: "You said I was safe"

"What Im about to do will feel good. Just relax." Sasuke smirks. 'He's fearful. Then again he is still pure.' He thought as he grasped Naruto's cock.

::HE shivered as Sasuke spoke to him, he tried to calm down but he was shaking like a leaf. When Sasukes hand slipping inside the little kimono he wore inside hwere his thighs were concealed he took hold of his member and Naruto jerked away suddenly from the suprise. What was that it felt strange. HE was scared and tense::

Sasuke slowly began to pump his member. "Relax." He said softly, trying to get him to stop shaking (DONE)

::He shivered as the hand returned to him and he gasped as the feeling when the hand slid down his length. A strangled gasp came once again before he had closed eyes...a soft tiny moan, lasting only a fleeting moment. He couldnt sit still. He just twisted around in Sasukes lap::

Sasuke smirked, pleased Naruto didn't fight him and continued his ministrations. "I told you it felt good."

::Naruto squirmed in his lap, it didnt hurt but he didnt think he liked it. He whined, whimpering in discomfort He wasnt accepting what sasuke was giving him:: "s-stop... please"

"No." Sasuke pumped his hand faster, hoping Naruto would just relax ans enjoy what he was giving him. He was trying to be patient for Naruto's sake but he was slowly losing his patience towards the boy

::He squirmed trying to get out of his lap and just fell landing in his lap, his kimono sloppily open where Sasukes hand was resting inside. He let another moan slip from his lips. This sensation was feeling good:: "Uhhhhn" ::His face flushed and his hair slightly damp sticking to his face::

Sasuke smirks. "Feel good?" He asked already knowing the answer, He kissed the uninjured side of Naruto's neck, stroking him faster.

::He turned around so his side was against Sasukes chest and just clung to him. He didnt understand this feeling and more so as a tense feeling was building in his stomach:: "s-stop... my stomach hurts" ::He was close::

"That means it's about to feel really good. Just let it happen." Sasuke whispered in his ear continuing his stroking, wanting Naruto to feel good and trust him

::Hecurled up tight in a ball as the feeling in his stomach grew tight. Meanwhile Sasuke was whispering to him, saying it was gonna feel even better to just let it go. He was tense as sasuke continued to stroke him, making more soft little whines fall free, he bit his lip as he felt tight, about to cum for the first time::

Sasuke kissed his neck and stroked him faster.

::HE started to cry out as Sasuke kissed his neck and stroked him harder and he curled up fidgeting a bit until he came, elicting a outcry from him, moaning as he came on the inside of the kimono that was pooled around him::

Sasuke smirked, "I told you it felt good. Now let's get these dirty robes off to be cleaned." He pulled his hand away and wipes it off.

::He shook in Sasukes lap as he came for the first time in his young life. Once he finished he lauid there limp in Sasukes lap, panting softly. Hardly listening as Sasuke spoke. He was curled up, tired as a little yawn came out and he curled up on Sasuke. To weary to explore and question what had just happened::

Sasuke helped him out of the soiled kimono and gave him a clean night kimono to put on, "Change into this while I have this cleaned understand?" Sasuke went to the door stopping to see if Naruto would reply

::HE was helped out of the soiled kimono which was now stained with semen and blood. His tiny slender form drapping the new kimono over his body before slowly moving to sit on the edge of the bed, hiding from his eyes and just nodded before he quickly put on his new night kimono and tried but still didnt do a great job tieing his kimonos obi. Especially since he couldnt see what he was doing this time. He then yawned, his hand covering his mouth before curling up on the bed and said:: "Im tired"

"Then sleep Dobe."

::HE yawn and curled up and slipped under the blankets and in a sleepy soft voice said:: "Im not a dobe" ::Laying his head down he yawned again as he fell asleep there in Sasukes bed, his head resting on his pillows, covered in silk sheets::

As the sun began to rise the next morning Sasuke cuddled with Naruto

::He laid there under the covers curled up close to Sasuke asleep, peacefully. No signs of him planning to awaken on his own. It was the first time he had a nice warm place to sleep::

Sasuke yawned and woke up. He smiled seeing him sleep peacefully. "Wake up. It's morning. And today you get to meet the other pets." He said trying to sound comforting.

::He just laid there silently, undisturbed. He hadnt slept soundly his entire life. Having a warm safe place to sleeep... no worry of being attacked or hurt he had fllen in a deep deep sleep. He slept for so many hours but still rested peacefully his arm tucked up clse to his face a he slept. He heard a voice making him groan in protest 'what is that... no i wish to sleep' ::

"Get up."

::He whined as sasukes voice pentrated his sleep and made him whine before he blinked his eyes a little and opened them... his hazy vision all he had before he rubbed his eyes and saw Sasuke:: "sasuke" ::He then heard him say to get up:: "cant i stay here a little longer" ::HE hugged the covers they were so comfty::

"No. You need to get up and get dressed. The other pets want to meet you. Do not take Hidan as a example. He has a filthy mouth and Kakuzu lets him." Sasuke said as he got dressed

::He frowned sadly before reluctently coming out from his cacoon of blankets but then he heard him speak and said:: "But... I am dressed" ::He was confused he wlooked at himself seeing he was in a kimono already::

"Not properly. Strip." Sasuke said as he gathered Naruto's clothes. He grabs a leather collar with a dog tag sets it next to the clothing.

::He looked at Sasuke silently asking not to make him. He just slid to sit on the floor hidden behind the bed where he took off his kimono and tossed it gently onto the bed. SHugging his body, trying to hide all the more while waiting for Sasuke to present him with cloths, all he had seen on the bed was a collar:: "what will I wear?" ::He asked shivering a little::

"A orange kimono." He handed him the bright clothing

:: He raised his hand from beside the bed and pulled it close and eamined on the floor hidden as he got dressed before finally standing to try and tie his obi, not doing much better then the last time::

Sasuke clasps the collar around his neck.

::He was just trying to fix his obi when he felt something secured around his neck, a snug but not choking fit. He raised his hands to feel it, what was it:: "whats this..." ::He tugged at it, he didnt like the feel of it on him::

"A collar. To show your owned."

::He tugged it more, fidgeting with it, he didnt like wearing it. Many find it a strange feeing at first, he said:: "do I have to... i dont like it"

"Yes now leave it alone."

::HE kept fidling with it, he didnt like how it felt snug around his neck. He just sat their playing with it until he felt something tug hard on him. A leash had been attached and yanked harshly making him yelp in supirse::

Sasuke tugs at the leash. "Let's go." He said sounding annoyed.

"HEY... that hurt" ::He said looking a bit angry himself. A soft glare as he looked at sasuke tugging him to make him stand and follow him into the hall::

Sasuke led him to Kakuzu's home

::Naruto was whining:: "Sasuke... stop tugging on me... that hurts" ::He kept loosing his footing and nearly falling:: (DONE)

"Sasuke-sama! Welcome back!" Deidara said happily "Welcome Sasuke." Kakuzu and Sasori said

"Hello." sasuke said

::He glared a little at Sasukes back upset that he was ignoiring him. When he noticed the other poeple he immediately hid behind Sasuke:: "Sasuke Sama... whos that with you" ::TObi asked hyper as always" (DNE)

"This is Naruto. Naruto stop hiding and say hello to everyone." Sasuke gave a gentle tug on the leash (Done)

::He was tugged gently yelping a little. He peeked out and was very sjy and uncomfortable with so many people watching him:: "h-hello" ::HIdan sneer and said he looks like a dumbass" ::Naruto hid back behind Sasuke again. Tobi and Deidare were looking at him and it seemed the others curiously looked him over as well and he didnt like it:: (DONE)

Kakuzu smacked him. "Well Im Deidara." Deidara smiled warmly at Naruto.

::HE stood there behind Sasuke barely peeking past him. He was use to Sasuke but was very very uncomfortable around the others. No suprise considering how he had been when sasuke met him. He didnt reply to Deidara who then asked:: "Is something wrong with him?" ::He asked curiously:: (DONE)

"He used to be homeless. He's not use to people." Sasuke said.

::Tobi approached him and walked around Sasuke and Naruto just turned around and kept hiding.:: "hes strange" ::Naruto didnt like it,he looked like he wanted to cry but he bit his lip:: (DPNE)

"Tobi. Leave him alone." Sasori said. Sasuke sighed

::Naruto just took off running around the corner where they just came from, the leash loosly in Sasukes grip pulled free. He didnt run far he just sat on the ground around the corner his head down. He didnt want them staring anymore:: (DONE()

Deidara goes over and sits next to him

::He almost wanted to cry as he sat there, knowing he was gonna be yelled at by Sasuke now. He saw someone come close but didnt look up to see who::

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked actually wanting to know.

::He looked up suddenly seeing deidara next ot him. He lowered his head and didnt answer. He was asked if something was wrong:: "I... i dont like being stared at" ::HE mumbled softly::

"We're just glad to meet you. We haven't seen another human besides each other in years." Deidara said with a smile.

::He just didnt like other people much. He curled up there on the floor and didnt say kuch else::

Deidara frowns

"gee what a whiny bitch" ::Hidan sneered with a mocking chuckle. Meanwhile Naruto sat there for awhile before Itachi said:: "Deidara... come back over here... leave him be"

"Yes Itachi-sama." Deidara goes over to him. "Hidan. Shut the fuck up already." Kakuza said

"Sasuke...that boy is as timid as a mouse, dont just leave him over there" ::ITachi said, knowing Sasuke always tended to be very cold and uncaring of his pets when they were adjusting::

"Whatever Nii-san. At least I didn't kidnap my pet." Sasuke said, Deidara just pouted

::Naruto never returned, just sat there hoping he could just go back to the room. He didnt wanna face people, espeically not right now when he was scared and confused. He hated being stared at by so many people... it was like when he went into the diner with sasuke and all the people looked at him. It made him scared and uncomfortable. Sometimes it led to people attacking him and it let him uneasy::

Sasuke went over him and knelt down

"he could hear the things they said about him... making him feel terribale and was biting his lip trying not to cry. His head buried in his kene that he held close as sasuke knelt down, soft sobs coming from him thankfully only heard by sasuke:: (DONE)

"whats wrong Naruto" Sasuke said softly

::Naruto didnt lift his head. He was asked to raise his head. He just shook his head no. he didnt want to be seen crying:: (DONE)

"Look at me Naruto." Sasuke said sternly

::He refused several moments before sobbing once more and lifting his head up. His face had some tears on his cheeks. His eyes were a little red from crying::

"why are you crying?"

"I could hear... what they said about me" ::He said softly, he sounded so small and vunerable:: "I dont like it... when lots of people stare at me"

"Don't listen to Hidan. He's a dick who thinks he's better the everyone."

"I dont want to go back out there...please dont make me?... please?" ::HE knew Sasuke hated being disobeyed but he couldnt go out there again... espeically not liek this::

"At least try to talk to the others. They're the only humans around here."

::His eyes pleaded:: "Please...let me go back to the room, Ill try i promise just... not when theres so many...please?" ::He couldnt do this and just added a soft whimpering plea:: "dnt make me" (DONE)

Sasuke sighs. "Alright. We can go back to the room."

::He asked Sasuke not to make him go back out there. When he heard Sasuke said they could go back to the room he looked up he had a tear stain on his cheek. He was relieved he didnt have to. He was a bit upset after dealing with those people. He stood up from where he was sitting to go back:: "im sorry"

Sasuke grabbed the leash. "Let's just go." He stood and left

::He walked with Sasuke back to the room, walking behind Sasuke he was once again tugging at his collar. It still felt strange and he didnt like it::

Sasuke took the collar off when they got to the room.

::He was pleased when sasuke removed the collar. His hands rubbing his neck. The collar was a bit snug even for someone as tiny as himself:: "Sasuke?"

"What." Sasuke said, annoyance in his voice.

"did I do something to make you angry?" ::He asked curiously looking at Sasuke for his answer::

"You need to get over your stupid fear of others. You'll be very lonely around here if you don't"

::He stood there shocked at what he had just said, he was never so mean to him before he came here:: "Its Not STUPID!" ::He yelled suddenly, a angry voice he had NEVER shown possible from such a timid boy::

Sasuke glared at him. The boy would not yell at him if he had anything to say about it.

"Thats not a reason to be mad at me... its not my fault!" ::He said clearly worked up and upset now before he turned his back and sat down on the floor, clearly intent to be alone right now::

Sasuke Smacked him

::He felt a hand come down across his face, a crack sound being heard in the otherwise empty room. He looked up shocked with a hand on his burning

Sasuke glared down at him "You will NOT speak out of turn to me."

"I didnt do anything wrong" ::He insisted angrily. A glare of his own visbale upon his features:: "you were mad at me for nothing"

"You'll know when im mad. That was not mad."

"then what do you call what you just did... how you acted a if... I was annoying and in the way" ::He demanded, he hated being treated that way, as if he was useless and a waste of space::

"Why are you so afraid of everyone."

"cause I dont like being looked at... and stared at like Imm some kind of freak!" ::He bust outloud, he hated being gawked at and poked and proded like some kind of curcus attraction::

"They were trying to be nice!"|

::HE just sat quiet, not intending to reply, what did it matter if Sasuke wouldnt listen. It didnt seem like what he wanted or thought matterd much anymore. He was just like everyone else who ever seemed to care:: "If Im So Bad... then just dump me back where you found me!"

"You can be such a dobe! If i didn't want you i would have never took you in!"

"Then ACT LIKE IT!" ::HE screamed before curlng up with his back to Sasuke on the floor, his knes held close,he was shaking a little from getting himself so worked up and upset:: "act like you actucally want me here"

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He could not, WOULD not allow the boy to yell at him nor treat him like the scum of the earth

::He sat still as stone, his knees close and his head resting upon them. he sat like that for several minutes. Soft sounds came from him shortly after and it seemed he had gotten so worked up only to fall into light sleep right there::

"Stupid boy." Sasuke changed him into his night kimono and set him in the bed

::Naruto awoke a littlwe while later, sitting up in bed to find he was alone:: "Sasuke?" ::He got up and looked around the room and reliaed he was alone indeed.::

In the kitchen Itachi walked up to Sasule and asked curiously:: "So... what happened to your little pet?"

"He's asleep. He had a meltdown."

"you were pretty cold to him, Im not suprised. You know humans are complex creatures... they need to be calmed down... and if it doesnt work they just need to be broken. The quicker the better it is for then" ::ITachi said as if it was the weather::

"Yes but your pet already wanted you."

"then maybe you should be assuring yours is the same" ::He said with a sly smile, so much mischielf hidden within before he walked out of the room::

"Shouldn't you be fucking Deidara?" Sasuke said, annoyed at his old brother

"dont be jealous just cause your little one doesnt wanna play with you" ::He teased before leaving compleely. It was a main duty of personal pets like Deidara and Naruto. Naruto meanwhile had poked his head out of the room curious as to where Sasuke had gone. He kind of felt bad for yelling like he did when sasuke had been nice to him so much the last few months until just one time and he gets angry. He stood there in the hall looked depressed::

"No. Deidara is just a slut."

::Naruto slowly walked down the hall and peeked around trying to find Sasuke. "i wonder where he is... i hope he didnt leave'::

"And futhermore Deidara was a prostitute when you found him Naruto's still a virgin."

"Think of it as you wish. He's here to warm your bed, thats what your brought him home for... dont deny it I heard you the first night you brought him here" ::He looked sternly and said simply:: "HUmans have one place in this house... and you know it, You best be teaching him his::

"I don't need a lecture from the man who actually takes his pet out on dates. You would tell Deidara the only reason you keep him around is for sex?"

"theres no need...I take care of him and he KNOWS his place well. If you dont wish for him to suffer you best go find him and make him desire you...or his stay will be very unpleasangt cause you know as well as i do the appiete of our kind runs deep"

"Ya ya. Where is Deidara anyway. Usually he's stuck up your ass

"he's resting..." ::He said before finally heading to the door...:: "Your heatis coming in full swing again... I can smell it... take care" ::He decided to leave and go see Deidara::

"Baka Aniki." Sasuke said tearing into the sandwich

"Naruto hasn'ty eaten today. I should make him eat something."

::Itachi was already long gone. Meanwhile Naruto wandered around and found a light and found the kicthen Naruto was in:: "sasuke ::A soft whisper of a voice spoke from around the corner::

"Come here Naruto."

::He stood there and evenaully came around the corner and said:: "Sasuke" ::His voice was soft spoken as he continued:: "Im sorry I yelled at you...I know youve been nice to me"

"Come here Naruto."

::He hung his head a bit, he should have known it wouldnt be that easy to say sorry for the way he yelled. He took a few more steps into the room::

"Sit down."

::He was a bit nervous now with Sasukes clipped replies. He moved inside the room and sat down and was quiet for awhile:: "are you mad?"

Sasuke pushed a sandwich in front of him "Eat. I will not have a anorexic concubine."

::He sat there quietly before looking at the sandwhich with a smile and pick it up and took a big bite and smiled, it was really good. He then looked up and asked:: "a what?" ::He didnt know that word::

"Naruto"

"y-yes?" ::He said as he continued to finish his food. Trying to not think about what sasuke just said::

"Do you know what your job is here?"

::He swallowed the rest and looked up at Sasuke when he asked if he knew his job:: "My job?"

Sasuke sighs. "Yes. Your job."

::He shook his head after a little thought. He thought Sasuke took him in to take care of him:: "I ... i thought u just wanted me safe so you took me here to live?"

"That is part of the reason I took you in. Do you know how to read?"

::He shook his head no and said:: "Ive never been to school"

Sasuke sighs. "I'll have Deidara explain what your job is when he walks up."

"ok...but... will it just be him" ::HE asked... he thought he could maybe handle it if it was just one at a time::

"Yes. He should be up soon to make Itachi breakfast."

"OK" ::he said feeling better about not being crowded with people like before. HE swallowed the last bite of his food and smiled and said:: :it was good... thank you"

"OK" ::he said feeling better about not being crowded with people like before. HE swallowed the last bite of his food and smiled and said:: :it was good... thank you"

::Deidare walked into the room and smiled and said:: "Morning SasukeSama... hello Naruto Kun" ::He smiled a little and softly said:: "hello"

"Deidara. I want you to explain to Naruto what his duties are now. I will be going to bed."

::HE looked at Sasuke almost voicing his worry, he didnt wanna be left alone with someone he didnt know. Once he was gone he sat there akwardly ass Deidara sopoke:: "well You just being doing little stuff like running his baths, helping to tie his yukatas, or anything else he needs... but your main duty is for his heat sufferings" ::he looked confused::

"Do you not know what heat is Naruto?" Deiara questioned

::He shook his head no:: "Sasuke and Itachi both go through heat a LOT its when their bodys crave skin contact like sex...its a HEAVY colplusion in their kind and your here to help relieve that" ::He flushed and hug his head;: "I... I cant do that" ::He said softly::

"It's not like sex is a bad thing."

"ive never done it before...I dont want to" ::He said, he didnt want to, surely it would hurt and he wass scared::

"Has Sasuke made a move or done anything to you?"

::He flushed a little and stumbled on his words:: "once... he...he touched me some"

"WHERE!" Deidara was runniung out of patience

::He just pointed to his lap where his member was hidden:: "here"

"So he's going slow. Trust me. He has a bad temper. I learned the hard way to just do what they want you to and then you'll get affection."

"Affection...I want that but... Im scared" ::He said softly. He hadnt done anything like that before:: "but... he wont do more... right away will he?"

"He might. Ive never had someone take it slow. I used to be a hooker before itachi took me in."

::HE listened as deidar spoke to him, he was told what he would have to do but if he did, he would be given affection, care... the thing he wanted so much. But he was scared:: "People just stare at me like Im a waste...I just dont want to be tossed away"

"Trust me. If Sasuke didn't like you he would have found someone else and left you to die."

"thank you Dei-san" ::He said with a small smile before he looked around and said:: "Im going to go back I guess... i dont want to get u in more trouble"

"as long as Itachi-sama doesn't find out I was talking to you instead of making him breakfast I'll be fine.:"

::He smiled before he stood up and headed to the door and smiled softly before he silently left Deidara to begin breakfast. He wandered around the hall a little til he found Sasukes room again ahd stepped inside::

[20:25] Hailey: Sasuke was asleep surrounded by the black sheets and pillow, a book in his hand.

::He entered the bedroom calling softly but when quiet when he saw Sasuke asleep in bed. He had been reading it seemed. He walked over and looked over the book curious to what it kight be since he could read at all. He then slipped quietly under the covers laying beside him, and when he didnt wake he carefully curled up close and closed his own eyes where he slept as well::

(lol) Sasuke awake hours later to see Naruto asleep next to him

::Naruto was sleeping curled up close into his side still in his rumpled night kimono. His golden hair laid messy across the bedding as his chest raised and fell softly:: (DONE)

Sasukes smirked and carefully untied his Obi, trying not to wake the boy.

::He laid there swetly unaware of Sasukes intentions as a hand snuck forward to pull at his obi loosening his kimono, making it slip a little off his shoulder in his sleep::

"Shh." Sasuke smirked down at the tired boy

::He lifted his head and bright ocean eyes stred up at him innocently as he asked:: "whats going on?"

"Im going to make you feel good."

::He frowned, he was a bit nervous, remembering the other night when he said that as well. He pulled away a tiny bit showing he was nervous. His eyes never leaving Sasukes::

Sasuke smirked and kissed a trail down the boy's stomach

::He whined a bit as he was kissed a little and then moved down to his neck...to his shoulder and down his chest and stomach:: "s-sasuke...dont" ::He said hugging his kimonos, his eyes shining with fear of what he might be doing:: "w-what are you going to do?"

[20:56] Hailey: "Just relax. It will feel good." Sasuke grasped his memeber

::He gapsed sharply as his eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open at the touch. He stoped moving and just laid there, not knowing what to do::

Sasukes lapped at the tip

::He curled up in a ball in an instant at the sensation. He moaned sharply not knowing how he felt about this::

Sasuke smirked at this and gave light sucks to the tip.

::He moaned softly as Sasuke sucked lightly on his tip, teasing him as he writhed a little withing the messy folds of his kimono. He tensed up he was close::

Sasuke licked up and down the length

::HIs hands clucthing the sheets as he whined and he couldnt help it he lost himself and without warning tensed up and then came right there. He laid there panting on his back where he laid::

Sasuke wiped the cum off his face and smirked,

"w-what... what is that?" ::He didnt understand this feeling. HE would feel warm, and good,... then grow tense and then relaxed afterwards::

"That is called a orgasm. It's when semen comes out."

"it feels weird... and hurts a little... it felt ok at the end" ::HE said as he laid thee curled up with his sloppy kimono as he puled it close to cover himself, he was a shy child::

"Naruto. Do you trust me?"

:: he didnt know what to say to that. He heistantant nodded. Understandable, He was scared and had barely given his trust to Sasuke and then this place was set in front of him:: "y-yes"

Sasuke stuck 3 fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

::He was baffled when Sasuke told him to do that and his expression showed that clearly. But... it was just sucking a finger what was so scary about that. He hesisatntly nodded and opened his mouth::

Sasuke kissed his neck and pulled his fingers away when they were wet enough. "This will hurt." Sasuke warned before sliding a finger into his entrance.

::He watched sasuke pull his fingers away from his mouth but his next words froze him stiff. He frowned looking very fearful and when that finger pushed his entrace it felt strange and when it pushed inside he jumped a little and it felt very uncomfortable. He slid up the bed trying to pull away from the intrusion::

Sasuke used his free hand to hold his hips. He pumped the finger a few times before adding a second

:: He didnt like being held in place and when another entered him he cried out:: "no... it hurts" ::He said struggling to pull back::

Sasuke kissed his cheek. he didn't like seeing him in pain but he knew it would be worth it.

::He held his eyes closed as his cheek was kissed as the 2 fingers continued on their journey:: "I dont wanna do this...I cant" ::He said sounding so afraid::

"I know it hurts. But it will feel really good. This is to make sure it doesn't hurt to much." Sasuke said as he added the final finger

::He winced and cried out in sharp pain as another was pushed inside, more like forced against his bodys restriction. He was tight and tense as they forced in and out:: "but it hurts now...s-stop please"

"Hold onto me." Sasuke took off his kimono, revealing his erect member. He extracted his finger and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance

::When he was told to hold on to Sasuke he wasnt listening, to focused on the pain Hwne it finally stoped he looked up and saw What Sasuke was about to do and paniced, he just couldnt do it. He jerked back away from Sasuke and said: "NO... I cant do it!" ::He was sitting there shaking. He tried to... he remmebered what Deidara said that if he did it Sasuke would be nicer and give him the affection he wanted so much but he just couldnt::

Sasuke growled and pulled him back. "Im trying to be nice and go slow but your pushing my patience." He held Naruto in place and he positioned himself at his entrance

::He struggled when he was pulled back and held down. Moving every which way to throw him off:: "NO... LET ME GO!" ::HE yelled, then his hand got loose and without full intention it came down and cratched Sasukes face::

Sasuke growled and glared at him, eyes glowing red. "I am done waiting!" With that her roughly pushed into Naruto, done caring if the boy enjoyed it.

::HE kept struggling and when he scracthed him, he saw Sasuke growl with piercing red eyes that firghtened him before he felt Sasuke push right into him, with no care or softness at all:: "AHHHHHHHHH" ::He screamed bloody murder, It felt like his insides were being torn apart:: "STOP IT!"

Sasuke ignored him and kept thrusting harshly. "If you had just kept still and relaxed I would have been nice about this. But since you had to be a little bitch about it you get the mean side."

::He screamed as Sasuke continued to thrust up inside him. Struggling as much as He could, growing tired from his fighting. Whimpers of pain as he laid there being torn apart. His soft little cries as he once agon pleaded for him to stop:: "it hurts... stop please"

Sasuke took pity on the fragil boy and stroked his member, trying to make the pain less unbearable as he searched for Naruto's 'special spot'

::He whined as Sasuke started touching him, he didnt like this at all. He just grew tired and laid there, waiting for it to end:: DONE

Sasuke kissed his neck, finally slamming into his 'special spot'

::He he whined as his prostate was hit inside. He didnt like this, or enjoy it. But never the less his body reacted against his true wishes. The feeling of Sasuke kissing his neck didnt dispel his trembles, and his crys of pain. He couldnt take anymore. His stomach grew tight in knots before he felt a orgasam break through::

Sasuke groaned as the tight heat around his member got tighter. He squeezed Naruto's hips and groaned lowly as he came.

::HE felt Sasuke cum inside him, a hot wet sensation filling his insides. He hoped with the way Sasuke groaned it was over now. He whined at the strange feeling of being filled and as Sasuke pulled out of him at last. He laid there on his side, his eyes damp as he closed them and just curled up in a ball, trying to hide::

Sasuke got off the bed and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet rag. He gently flipped Naruto onto his stomach and cleaned he blood and semen off of his entrance.

::He laid there soft crying from him, he jerked suddenly when he was touched, making him wince in pain as Sasuke moved him to his stomach. While he was being cleaned he jerked away from the touch a little, he was very sensetive right now::

Sasuke kissed his cheek. "The next time you hit me the punishment will be far worse understand?" He helped Naruto out of his soiled kimono and placed a new silk night kimono on him

::He was scared, he threatened to hurt him while he kissed his cheek softly as he was helped gently out of his soiled cloths into fresh ones after being cleaned tenderly. He shivered at the tone in his voice... soft despite his words. He just laid there wuietly not saying anything . Once redressed he resumed his postion of curled up tight as his sore body allowed::

Sasuke sighed as he changed his clothes and left the room, Understanding Naruto wanted to be alone. He went to the kitchen.

;:He laid there not moving until he heard the door open and close. after he looked up and saw he was alone. He tried to rest but just couldnt. He tried his best ot get up off the bed and dragged the bed spread off with him before moving to the closet. He sat down inside with the blanket after closing the door and curled up in the corner::

A small knock came at the door. "Sasuke-Sama?" Deidara's voice spread through the quiet room

::Naruto didnt answer he just curled up with his blankets. Evenaully the sound went away and he grew weary after what happened. He tried to stay awake but fell asleep curled up in the corner of the closet. His head resting against the wall::

Deidara hesitantly opened the door. "Sasuke-sama? Naruto?"

::Naruto was asleep in the closet, sleeping quietly. The bed was a mess, the bed spread missing::

Deidara saw Naruto. He didn't want to disturb him so he quietly left the room, Sasuke returning a few moments later

::Deidara found Naruto asleep and after closing the closet door quietly he left. The room was silent when Sasuke return, empty of the little blonde he claimed a few hours ago::

Sasuke looked around the room, seeing the bed spread out of the corner of his eye. He went over to the closet and opened it, seeing naruto asleep

::HIs head resting against the wall where he was proped up in the corner. curled up leaning into the corner crevice. His mouth hanging open ever so slightly with his hair in his face as he slept tangled in the bedspread::

Sasuke gently unwrapped the bed spread from around the boy and placed them back on the bed. He picked Naruto up, carefully not to touch any sore areas and placed him on the bed, covering him again with a thick blanket.

::He whined as he was picked up from his resting place, at being distrubed but didnt wake up. Je was carried to bed and covered up with a nice warm blanket, letting him sleep soundly. His hair in his face as he slept. His golden hair made his look like a sweet angel::

Sasuke sighed and turned off the lights in the room quietly crawling next to Naruto

::He curled up close to sasuke at some point during his sleep. In His sleep he was seeing his mom. She would have himlay on her lap while she would pet and stroke his hair. He snuggled close weakly in his sleep, seeking that same comfort::

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy and drifted into a dreamless sleep

::He was with his mother in his sleep. Feeling arms holding him in his sleeping mind. His head resting against Sasuke::

Deidara woke them up the next morning. Sasuke not wanting to leave the bed

::Naruto was curled up close to Sasuke, never waking when Deidara came into the room:: "Sasuke Sama?"

"What Deidara." Sasuke said, voice hoarse from sleep

"You wanted me to make sure you were awake today" ::He reminded Sasuke, Deidara hoped Naruto had done what was expected, knowing personally how hard it could be when they didnt. Once Naruto was broken and accepted his place he would recieve affection and attention::

"Thank you. Go tend to breakfast, and later clean the sheets. There's blood on them."

::HE looked and saw the blood stains and kept silent, but he knew what this meant. Naruto was gonna be broken, soon... he was only a child... he would break sooner then most::

"You may go." Sasuke got up and stretched, letting Naruto sleep fr a few more minutes as he took a shower and got dressed.

;::He laid there on his stomach, he had moved into that position in his sleep, to be more comfortable. Laying on his cheek with his hand curled up near his face as he slept. He looked so tense and yet so worn out as he slept. He was about to be broken, a pain ful perhaps even cruel process. He would be given tender affection then the first time he misbehved it would be stripped away and he would be ignored until he yeilded and did as desired::

Sasuke returned to the room and woke Naruto up by gently shaking him "Get up. Deidara is going to teach you your duties around the manor." Sasuke said, none to gentily

::He opened his eyes and pulled away in a sudden motion and winced when he did, his bottom was sore and raw. He wouldnt be moving very well today. He was scared Sasuke was going to hurt him again like he had before. He had tears welling in his eyes as he hugged the covers as if they would shield him::

"I said get up. Make me say it again and you wll be punished" Sasuke said harshly

::He was curled up shaking a little. He was told harshly to get up. He tried to sit up and winced, he looked at Sasuke with tears finally falling and said:: "I cant..."

"You can and you will." He threw a new kimono at him. "And get dressed." He left the room breifly after that.

::Looking at the kimono thrown carelessly t him as if he was trash made him wanna wail. He sniffled with tears as he tried to sit up and get up from bed and just sobed. The pain was excruiating, One might wonder what he expected from him, Naruto was just a little kid. He pushed his kimono off and slipped the other on himself before trying to place his feet on the floor. more tears slipped at the pain. HE tried to tae some steps and fell. He was dressed but crying on the floor::

Deidara walked in. "Sasuke-sama told me to get you."

:: He was sitting there crying, he looked up at Deidara with tears:: "I cant move" ::He was sore and his bottom burned in pain everytime he moved::

Deidara gave him a sympathetic look. "I told you just to let him do it. It would have been a lot easier on you if you had." He helped Naruto up and to the kitchen

::He sniffled as he was helped to his feet. He wanted to scream when deidara said that, he was scared. It took him 5mins to take a 1 long walk to the kitchen, he was biting his lip every step of the way

"The first time is always the most painful. Just let him do what he wants next time. Even if your scared."

::HE shook a little, he didnt wanna hear this, he didnt even wanna think about rhe first time let alone a next time. He was scared out of his wits. Deidara had told him in their heat they could demand it every night and he was trembing in fear::

"Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama are at a meeting with the other masters. They want us to bring them food and drinks." Deidara said. "I'll give you what Itachi-sama gave me when i was first broken." He set Naruto down and went to the cabinets, finding a pill bottle and handing it to him. "It will help with the pain."

::He looked up when Deidara said he would give him something that he had from when he was hurt. He saw him hand Naruto a pill bottle:: "Whats this?" ::HE was then told it would help with the pain. He opend the bottle while Deidara got him a drink. nce he swallowed the pills he handed the bottle back:: "thank you"

"Your welcome. It should kick in soon. I'll start on the food. There's sake in the cupboard. Get that and pour 4 glasses." He started on making food for the masters as he waited for Naruto to do as he instructed. "Your lucky. Sasuke seemed to have went easy on you this time. Itachi-sama got so mad at me he damaged my eye beyond repair."

::He went to the cupboard, walking slowly before he made it. He had the glasses on the counter and started to tilt the bottle and pour when Deidara said he got off lucky and he dropped the bottle. He looked up and said:: "Im sorry..." ::Deidara saw what he dropped and said:: "Oh dear... thats Sasukes favorite Sake...take out the other bottle and be careful" ::HE tired his best and manged to pour 4 cups of the other sake::

Deidara cleaned up the mess the broken sake bottle made, brushing his bang behind his ear, revealing a fake eye. (That always creeped me out when i watched the show) "That's the last bottle so pleased don't drop it. Both of us will get punished then."

::He nodded before Deidara set up a tray, Naruto placed the cups he prepared on the tray with the Bottle containing the rest of the Sake.:: "Do I have to take this in... w-with the others in there too?" ::He sounded very scared of facing Sasuke alone let alone with others there... watching him making him snervous. He didnt wanna do something wrong again:: (DONE(

"I can't carry too trays and Hidan is an ass so he won't help me. You'll only be in there for a moment then we have to move on to our other duties." Deidara picked up the tray with the food on it and led Naruto to the meeting room. "Just don't talk unless they talk to you." He said before he pushed open the door

::HE lifted the tray, trying his best to hold it leval so it would spill. He stood by the door and was nervous as hell and tensed as soon as the door opened. He was in his Kimono, the sleeves were a bit big for him. He walked very very slowly into the room, his bottom still hurt a lot and he didnt wanna fall::

Deidara fixed his bang before walking in, knowing Itachi didn't like to see his fake eye. He set the food down in front of the masters and waited to see if anything else was needed of him.

::Lagging behind He evenaully made his way over to where the food was and set the tray down and when ened up falling, thankfull after the tray was set down. He saw the people looking at him as if he was stupid and annying. He looked at Sasuke and he didnt spare him a look. He wanted to cry but bit his lip hard and tried to stand up::

Deidara helped him up. "what was that crashing sound we heard Deidara." Sasuke said, sipping his sake.

:: Naruto stood up at last as Sasuke asked about the crash IT took him a moment to remember he meant the bottle he dropped. He looked at Deidara hoping silently he wouldnt tell, but he knew he would:: "It...Naruto dropped A sake bottle Sasuke-Sama...but it was just an accident" ::Deidare tried his best to try and speak for him as he was allowed::

"Leave. I'll deal with him later." Deidara nodded and helped Naruto out of the room.

::He didnt like the sound of that. Deidara motioned for him to leave now. He moved as quick as able and finally made it out. He looked at Deidara and asked:: "he looked mad" ::He said worriedly::

"He did. Just behave the rest of the day and hopefully he'll go easy on you. After we finish the chores we have some free time if they're still in the meeting so we can talk more then." He gathered all the laundry they needed to do and showed Naruto to the laundry room.

::He wobbled akwardly around most of the day. He was still very sore but if he moved slowly and easly he barely managed. They cleaned, did laundry, and some other chores:: "Dei-san...why is Sasuke so mean to me..."

"He's breaking you. So your mind and body are completely his. The sooner you just let it happen the sooner you'll get love and attention. Itachi-sama used to be the same way until I gave in. Now he buys me expensive clothes and nice things. Sasuke will do the same."

::He frowned sadly at What deidara said to him. He curled up where they were sitting, the meeting was still going on:: "I tried... I tried to do what you said... to just let it happen" ::He had tears welling ready to fall:: "I couldnt...d-does that mean he'll always be like this?"

"No. Eventually you won't care. And trust me. If you just let it happen it feels really good." Deidara sighed and shifted in his seat.

" I tried and all that happens is I get scared and just cant. I cant help that Im scared...It hurt... it hurt SOOO much. I cried that it hurt... he told me it would hurt and i got even more scared" ::He said with crying in his tone, asking how was he suppose to let that happen so easily::

"it always hurts the first time. No matter what it hurts. Sasuke-sama warned you because he cares enough to want you to enjoy it. But he only has so much patience."

"'I..." ::He looked at Deidara trying to tell himm what happened:: "I got scared and... I scratched him but I didnt mean to I was scared and... I didnt mean to scratch him I just wanted him to stop cause it hurt" ::He starting to shake as images of it flashed in his head as he was laid face down and torn apart::

"Of course you will"

::HE was hsaking like a leaf. He then got up and ran off, he was just going to go to their room and hide. He ran to their room and hid in the back of Sasukes large closet, with futile hope he would be left alone and forgotten, unharmed::

Moments later Sasuke walked into the rom and grabbed him from the closet

::HE cried out loud as he was grabbed up off he floor where he was hiding. He looked at sasuke and he looked upset. He was let go and hid in the corner of the room. aiting at a distance to hear what he was going to say. His eyes up at Sasuke where he was standing::

"Come here Naruto. I will not repeat myself."

::He turned away and tried to use the wall to help him stand up, wincing he was so sore from the tearing and moving all day. He stood up and slowly made his way to Sasuke, stanidng a few feet away::

Sasuke held a whip in his hand

::HE saw what Sasuke held in his hand and back up a step:: "S-sasuke...w-what are you going to do?" ::He asked, he was frightened beyond belief. He didnt know what that thing was bu he was shaking:: "please dont hurt me again... please, I didnt do anything wrong"

Sasuke gave him a cold stare. "Bend over the bed Naruto."

"just please... at least tell me what i did wrong" ::He was almost crying, he just wanted to know what he did wrong, he never told him anything:: "p-please"

"I will not repeat myself." Sasuke's patience was wearing thin, he had already broke the last bottle of his favorite, and expensive, sake and he wasn't going to let that go unpunished

::He frowned and moved to the bed, looking at it before he knelt down and laid his chest over the edge of the bed, not sure what Sasuke meant by what he asked::::

Sasuke raised the whip and brought it down on Naruto's backside.

::He laid there waiting for whatever was going to happen. He finally felt something snap across his back and let out a blood curdling cry and fell off the bed:: "AHHHHHHHHH"

"You will learn. You do not break my things, be it an accident or on purpose." Sasuke said as the blood started to flow from the whip cuts.

::He felt the whip come down again this time on his arm, cutting his flesh open carelessly. He just screamed loudly as he shook in pain:: "IM SORRY... PLEASE STOP" ::He scared and pleaded. He couldnt have gottwen up and run if he wanted he was paralyed with pain::

Sasuke set the whip down and helped Naruto on to the bed. He took off the bloody kimono and inspected the cuts

::He flinched when Sasuke tried to touch him, whimpers sounded from him as he laid on the bed, in to much pain to try and struggle as his kimono was taken off::

Sasuke left the room, returning with bandages and alcohol. He sat next to him, dabbing a cotton ball in alcohol, cleaning the cuts.

::He had a nice deep cut across his backside, and several on his side and arm from when he fell to his side which took the majority of the whips lashings. He flinched heavily when he felt the sting of the alchol on his fresh cuts. Weekaly trying to pull away, but finding himself unable to move much at all due to the pain. He was fearful of this attack, the 2nd damaging attack sasuke brught to him::

Sasuke wrapped the cuts carefully and placed ice on the wounds

::His hands fisting the sheets beneath him as his wounds were treated. HE bit his lip to not sob but he had tears falling down his face. His body ached, he hadnt even healed from this night before inside and now his back was torn up as wellas his arm:: "why do you hurt me..." ::He cried pleading:: "you said I was...*sob* s-safe here..." ::He was starting to hyper ventaliate, he was hysterical, he could barely get the words out::

"You need to learn. When you learn you be hurt as much. And you are safe here." He carefully held Naruto close, stroking his hair

:: When he was spoken to he couldnt help but cry on, what more did he want he was trying his best:: "I'm trying... Im trying" ::He sobed as his head was put on Sasukes knee as his hairn was stroked. His hand holding onto Sasukes leg as he cried::

"Shh. It's ok. Just give me control and you'll be fine."

::He just closed his eyes and turned his head on its side as the tears fell as his hairn was stroked gently by the same hand that brutally lashed him. He was so scared of everything this man did:: "Im trying... Im trying Im trying... Im trying" ::He kept whispering it as a chant aloud, he was shaking he was cold and terrified, the stroking on his hair was keeping him from lashing out in fear. Sasukes actions and Deidaras warnings had him frightened of everything::

"Sleep my pet. Tomorrow you may stay in bed."

"I cant sleep..." ::He whined. He shank a little and softly said:: "I-Im afriad to sleep" ::He hid his face in fear of being hut again for saying something wrong::

"It's alright pet. Your learning to behave. As long as you behave you won't be hurt."

:: Laid there and said:: "I didnt mean to drop it...I was s-scared by Dei-san" ::He said softly as he laid there with his ahir pet softly, promises of care and tenderness in his ear;;

"How did Deidara scare you?" Sasuke asked. He wiped away the tears that had falled

:: He was quiet now, worried. Would Deidara be in trouble if he told... would he himself be punished again::

'Naruto... tell me"

"He... he told me what would happen if Did something wrong" ::HE said softly, caleared scared as he continued:: "about what happened to his eye"

Sasuke sighed. "Deidara was a troublesome pet at first, He was used to the sex part of it. But not the being controlled part. Itachi had patience for him but when Deidara tried to attack him he fought back. Deidara didn't tell you the entire story. "

::He laid there as Sasuke spoke to him about Deidaas eye and finally aked:: "will that happen to me?" ::he wouldnt be suprised anymore... he was raped... and now whipped::

"No. I will not maim you like that. Your far too beautiful."

"will this always happen...even if its an accident?" ::He was worried over the answer he feared he would get::

"Only if it's as expensive as that sake was."

::HE was shaken. He weakly tried to curl up on Sasuke more. He wanted more of this softness Sasuke was giving him:: "Im sorry...I d-dindt mean to" ::HIs sobs had calmed down a abit. He wsnt sobbing as bad but he was in excruiating pain::

"Naruto. Quit apologizing, You received your punishment and took it quite well. I'll get you something for the pain. But you must learn. Once your fully broken the punishments will not be as harsh."

"what do you mean broken?" ::HE was curious and just hped his questions didnt make him angry::

"When you completely give me control." Sasuke grabbed some pills and gave them to Naruto. "Take these."

::He listened to Sasuke and when he was handed the pills and said:: "I dont understand" ::HE was a 10 yr old kid... he kinda needed theings explained::

"When you completely are dependent on me. Listen to every word I say. When you act like Deidara."

::He didnt know when that would ever happen:: "I..." ::He didnt know if he should say it. How he felt... he didnt wanna get hurt again::

"What Naruto?"

"Im trying my best...y-your scaring me... and I mess up mre... and...I dont want to be hurt anymore..." ::His voice was tiny, he looked so vunerable speaking like that with his biody so broken as it was inside and out right now::

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto if I didn't think you could handle this I would have left you."

::He looked at the boittle Sasuke gave him and asked:: "Am I allowed to take these again?" ::He was given some eariler:: (DONE)

"2 more. Nothing more."

"these look like the ones Dei-san gave me" ::HE said trying to open the bottle. He lived on the streets he wasnt exctly well verse and opening them::

Sasuke took the bottle from him and handed him 2 pills. "I want you to sleep soon. I'll join you when the sun starts to rise. I have some thing needed to be taken care of."

::He clung to him or a moment watching him pull away and he frowned sadly. He was liking the way hen touched his hair. It was like his mom use to do:: "okay" ::He was a bit disappointed to be left all alone again. HE curled up and carefullu tried to move and then asked:: "can... can you help me... it hurts to move"

Sasuke smiles. "Of course." Sasuke removes the bandages, applying a ointment to the cuts. "This will help."

::HE was treated with oitment and helped into a more comfortable positon for sleep. Once he was on his stomach with his head on a pillow with the blankets covering up to his lower back He laid his cheek on the pillow and felt a hand run through his hair and sighed softly as he closed his eyes, he looked so on edge but seemed for a moment more relaxed and at ease. He opened his eyes finally and said sweelty like the child he was:: "thank you"

"sleep pet. We'll talk more when you wake."

"Ok..." ::He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he tried to go to sleep. He was used to sleeping on his side so it wasnt easy. He yawned softly before he relaxed his hair with stray pieces in his face as he looked so tony and worn out::

Sasuke Smiled

-Time Break-

Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto's neck, trying to wake the young boy, while grinding against him

::He had finally fallen asleep when Sasuke left and with no idea how long he had been sleeping. He was on his side, after not being able to sleep he took a lot of time to move onto the unharmed side. At somepoint he started to stir, whining at being disturbed and not fully away or aware of what was going on:: (DONE)

"Wake up little fox."

::He felt silk of Sasukes night wear rubbing againt his skin and he started to wake. He heard a husky voice say wake uup little fox. He opened his eyes just barely and somethingbhard pressed up behind him. For a moment he feared he was going to be raped again. He seemed startled and scared as he weakly tried to pull away on instinct::

"Relax little one. Im not going to do anything to you."

::He was scared still even if he said he wasnt gonna do anytbing but he felt something continue to rub against him and he tensed a little, he felt a bit strsnge it wasnt bad...kinda nice maybe he didnt really know. But he felt a twitch in the little member tht rested limp between his thighs::

"I realized why you are scared. You don't know your own body."

::He didnt understan what Sasuke meant. His own body? The sensation of that thing rbbed against him felt kinda nice. Made his skin a little warm and his member tingle a little:: "I dont understand..." ::What was he suppose to do...::

"Have you ever touched yourself before Naruto?"

::He took a little time then reliazed what he meant, heard the meaning behind those husky words:: "no" ::He practically squeaked in ebarassment::

"That is why your so scared. You never experimented on you own body."

::He flushed down his neck, his head turned away no longer wishing to been seen. He a nieve small boy who had indeed NOT experimented with hismelf... he lived on the streets at 10...he had no reason to wonder of such things:: "experiemented?" ::He seemed axious::

"You've never touched yourself like I touch you. But Im going to change that

::He was very nervous and then he felt hands hold his hips gently and pull them close to make him grind his bottom against Sasukes partily hard member concealed in his own sleep attire. He gasped a little at the feeling, his member burned a little and twitched... he didnt know what to do::

"Remember the first time I touched you? Do that to yourself."

:: He tensed and turned his head a little to look behind him at where Sasuke was laying, holding his hips as he ground against him. Silently asking if he actucally wanted or expected him to... do that. He looked very embarassed and shy about doing that to himself::

"I wasn't asking Naruto." Sasuke said, untying his Obi

::He turned around to face forward again:: "I'm trying...Im just scared, I cant help it" ::He wanted to cry, he was gonna get hurt again::

"Im not going to touch you Naru. It won't hurt if you touch yourself."

"Its just embarassing. He flushed. He was feeling some minor pangs of arousal and didnt understand it and felt embarassed maybe even ashamed::

Ive already seen you naked Naru. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

" I mean..." ::He flushed brightly:: "d-doing ... that" ::Meaning the act of toughing himself. He kinda felt a little dirty and embarassed to o it, especially with Sasuke watching:: "with you watching" ::He felt this bringin between his legs and felt the need to. But he thought doing something like that was suppose to be something done privately::

"Of course." Sasuke kissed his neck.

::He felt soft lips pressed to his neck. He was silent for several moments as Sasuke pulled the obi open and kissed his never softly several times. He carefully lifted his sore arm, wincing slightly from the fresh wounds still greatly sore to lay it in front of him::

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto lift his arm. 'Perfect. He's going along with it'

::His sore arm felt heavy as he finally managed to drape it infront of him. He pulled it close and placed his hand lightly on his member and his hand jerked away as he gasped. The feeling of his hand on his sensetive flesh startled him:: (DONE)

Sasuke smirked when he touched his member. "Feels good doesn't it?" He ran his hands over Naruto's chest.

::He had his hand laying in front of him again. He didnt know how it felt... it was just weird:: "I dont know...it felt strange" ::He felt hands on his chest, softly rubbing his skin, it felt kinda nice. He hadnt seemed scared by it::

"Try rubbing instead of just touching."

::He heard Sasukes suggestion as his hand continued to gently rub his chest soothingly, helping to keep him calm. He hesistated but then raised his hand again and rubbed the palm along his member and it felt weird but not scary he did it a little more and whined a bit... it felt wioerd but kinda nice::

sasuke smirked at the soft whine. "See? It's not scary now is it?" He nibbled at Naruto's earlobe

::Hands continued their contact on his chest. His kimono opened and almost off one shoulder with much of his back showing. He felt lips kissing his neck move to his ear, nibbling it. HE whined a little as his ear was tasted softly...his palm was on his member which twitched with excitment and grew a little hard::

Sasuke twisted and played with Naruto's nipples and continued to kiss his neck and nibble his ear

::His hand fell off when fingers rubbed and twisted his nipples making him cry out... almost like a moan. Meanwhile lips continued tenderly kissing his neck and nibbling his ear as if they were lovers::

"I didn't say stop Naruto." Sasuke said stopping all his actions

::His hand lifted up shaking a little from the sensations he was feeling. confusing and overwhelming feelings. He rubbed his palm over himself again and he moaned softly as his length twitched, arousal was beginning to swell::

Sasuke smirked and returned to his minsraitions, pleased when the boy moaned

::He curled up a little as his arousal began to grow. His brething was growing harsh. He didnt like it:: "s-sasuke" ::HE didnt understand what was happening now, itn didnt feel right anymore::

"Hmm?" Sasuke's smirk widened when he heard the boy's breathing go harsh. He gave a harsh tug to the boy's nipples when he panted out his name

::He stomach tightened, his breathing was uneven. When Sasuke pulled at his nipple he cried out,gasping sharply:: "It hurts" ::His stomach was tense as he was close to release the tension in his belly was uncomforable, unfamialr::

"That means the best part is coming pet. Don't stop yet."

::He whined as he began fidgeting, uncomfortable as Sasuke told him the best part was coming now. His hand continued clumzily, trying to keep going but his panting turned into short of breath whines, they grew higher in pitch and deperation as his hips started to move a little as well::

"That's it. Your almost there." Sasuke said with a smirk, watching every move the boy made

::He heard the praise in his ear as he squirmed on the bed, whining in pain as his stomach grew worse his hand moved further on and finally his mouth hung open as he moaned one last time before he cried out as he broke. his hips shook and his body convulsed all theough his orgasam::

Sasuke smirked, pleased the boy didn't disobey him

::He finally stopped shaking and laid there his chest rising an falling heavily as he tried to regain his lost breath. His eyes closed as his head laid there on the pillow. He looked small laying there in his afterglow::

"That felt good didn't it?"

::He never replied as he laid there, his breathing fianlly calm. He slowly let his eyes slip open, ready to aknowledge the world round him::

"Now I am going to touch you Naruto. Just remain relaxed and it will feel really good understand?"

::He raised his head a little when Sasuke spoke. It HAD felt pretty nice. not nearly as scary as that first night. He nodded and heistantly and nervously said:: "o-okay" ::He was ok for now but had no idea what was going to happen so he asked:: "what are you going to do"

"You'll see." Sasuke said as he stuck 3 fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

::He was a bit scared, this was what he did before... before he raped him. He looked at Sasuke and was frightened. He was shaking a little. He hesistantly sucked the tips of Sasukes fingers a little::

Sasuke kissed his cheek. "Just relax. Nothing bad is going to happen."

::He settled a little when Sasuke kissed his cheek and told him nothing bad would happen. He finished when Sasuke pulled the fingers from his lips:: "promise?" ::HE asked hoping for assurance::

"I promise." Sasuke placed one finger at Naruto's entrance, gently pushing it in.

:: He laid there as Sasuke looked at him curled upm on the bed. his innocent eyes focused on Sasuke as he promised him no harm. he felt a finger press him from behind. He flinched and felt it push inside. He winced and tensed up... it didnt hurt but it was odd and felt invasive::

Sasuke slowly pumped the digit before adding a second, prodding around for Naruto's prostate

::He felt the fingr press inside him and pushed in and out a few times before he got used to the sensation. Then another added and he winced a little, it was a tight fit and felt uncomfortable. Still lying on his side his hand gripped the sheet as he tried to get through it. Soft whines signaling his discomfort::

Sasuke gently grazed past his prostate, listening to anything that would signal the boy's pleasure

::He cried out when he felt the 2 fingers push in deep against his prostate. He gripped the sheets tight. He whined a bit::

"Found it." Sasuke said, smirking triumpantly. He added the final finger and pressed harshly against his prostate

::HE cried as the 3rd finger was pressed deep, the intrusion was painful, he was still a little sore from his first attack. He felt that finger press harshly and touch that same spoot inside making him tense rigidly before crying out at the feeling. It was painful but his member grew again::

"See how pleasurable sex can be if you remain calm?" He teased the boys prostate

::HE memeber grew, it was half hard again when sasuke spoke his words to him. HE laid there barely dressed in his kimono as he cried out at the sensations Sasuke forced on him, his panting returning::

"Does it feel good my pet?" Sasuke teased, smirking as the boy began to pant

::HE panted and tried to speak:: "Y...y-yy... Yes" ::He whined as The fingers rubbed against his prostate, his nails dragging along the bundle of nerves::

Sasuke smirked as he pulled his fingers away.

::He felt the fingers pull away and so he finally relaxed on the bed. his chest rising and falling. HIs back facing Sasukes front. He was a bit tired now, possibly why he was more relaxed and calm::

Sasuke removed his kimono. "Im going to make you feel really good. Just remain relax and don't tense up." He carefully moved naruto on to his back

::When he was placed on his back he winced sharply and rolled over instantly, wincing again at the movement:: "It hurts" ::HE said relaxing again, the weight on his back was to much, the wounds to fresh::

"Soon you'll forget about the pain." Sasuke pressed against Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing in

::HE was layign on his side and tensed when He was gently held and felt a body pressing close. The he tensed, feeling Sasuke press closer and push inside him He gripped the sheets and starting whining:: "stop it hurts" ::HE said softly, Sasuke was moving much slower but it hurt::

"Just relax. I won't move until you tell me it has stopped hurting." He gently rubbed his hips, kissing his neck

::He cried as Sasuke finished pushing inside. Soft sobs as Sasuke sat settled inside. His insides stretched tight. He felt hands rubbing his hips to soothe him as lips lissed his neck. He tried to pull away but stopped immediately it hurt to move, even to pull away. Whining as he laid there with nothing he could do to stop it from hurting:: "why wont it stop hurting"

"Because you won't on something other then the pain." Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's member. Trying to distract him

"Im trying... i-it hurts" :He whined softly as a hand moved on his member. His eyes closed asn his body eased up and relaxed a little, his tremors eased up as well::

"That's it. Just relax." Sasuke started slowly and gently thrusting into the tight heat

::He winced as Sasuke started to move but it didnt hurt as badly. Whimpering in pain as Sasuke first moved. At least it wasnt nearly as bad as the last time::

Sasuke kissed his neck and stroked his as he search for the spot that would make all the pain disappear

::He felt kisses to his nec as he tried to ignore what what was being done to him. Kissed like a willing lover, when he was anything but. HE just wished he was back where he was... cold and sometimes hungry but perhaps better thn here. He sobbed a little as his member was touhed and then He felt something inside him hit suddenly. He gasped and moaned unable to stop::

Sasuke slammed into his prostate, wanting to please the boy.

:::HE curled forward in a ball as Sasuke pounded into his body, making him scream out:: "UHHN" ::Gasping and shortness of breath as he moaned softly:: "s-sasuke"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes pet?" He continue slamming into the small boy, groaning loudly

::He groaned, which turned into a shaky moan as Sasuke continued to assault his body. His fingers clawing the bedding as his body began to rock with Sasukes on instinct:: (DONE)

He stroked Naruto's member faster, thrusts becoming harsher and faster

::HIs mo9uth hung open as his member grew hard. Bobbing up and down as his body was shaking from the pounding Sasuke gave him. His hand reached out and grabbed the pillow:: "I'm... UHHN"

"That's it. Just let it go baby." Sasuke groaned out

::He moaned at the worlds that slipped free into his ear, it was like an encourgment, a praising affection. Something he desired so much more then anything else. HE cried out with another thrust as Sasuke whispered huskyly to him 'let it out baby' With a loud cry he came as his body trembled before he finlly finished::

Sasuke groaned as the tight heat around his member grew tighter, cumming with a low moan

::He laid there whimpering as he felt something hot and wet fill him laid there when he the flooding feeling inside him. His hair clinging to his head::

Sasuke panted as he pulled out of naruto lying next to him

::Naruto was shaken by the experience, confused and possibly ashamed of liking what have been so hurtful and tramatic before.. He laid there, pulling away a little, unsure of what he was feeling, seeking to not face it:: (ODNE)

Sasuke nuzzles his back, sighing contently

::He couldnt help it he held a hand over his mouth when sasuke nuzzled him and he struggled and evenully made it from the bed to fall on the floor trying to move to the bathroom but ended up throwing up on the floor::

"What the hell!"

::He tried to make it to the bathroom but stumbled and fell. He sat there coughing when after he threw up some, mostly stomach acid he hadnt really eaten all day. HIs act was mainly from stress::

Sasuke stood and went over to him. He gently picked Naruto up and set him back in the bed. He put on his kimono and went to get Deidara to clean the mess

::He was sitting there coughing as he was picked up gently and briught to bed. He laid there on the bedding he ended up falling sleep there, looked so pale and weak on the bed as his breathing evened out at last:::

Sasuke felt his forehead, noting he had a fever. "A wound must have gotten infected." He sighed. "Deidara clean this mess while I make a phone call."

"I did wrong... p-please dont hurt me... i didnt mean it" ::He said as he laid there with his head warm and sweaty. He was shaking a little:: "Im cold"

"Who said what would make you sick Naruto. And I promise your not in trouble."

"IT makes us dirty, it... m-makes us bad" ::He cried in his fever, not completely aware of wha he was oing or saying. He tried to get up from bed, a bit out of it:: DONE

"Stay down Naruto. Tell your master what you mean."

::He just curled up sivering in his blanket he needed some sleep. He wasnt gonn make any sense without some rest:: "sasuke" ::HE cried out for him as if he couldnt tell he was with him:: (DONE)

"Im right here Naru." He soothingly stroked Naruto's hair.

::Whining softly when he heard Ssukes voice offer comfort:: "suke" ::He curled up close to Sasuke where he sat with him. He liked the soft stroking of his hair and he shortly after fell asleep with his head on Sasukes Knee::

"Deidara. Bring me the phone. Im calling the doctor." Sasuke said with a sigh, not knowing what was wrong with his pet upset him greatly

"Yes sasuke Sama" ::Deidara promptly left the room and came back shortly with the phone as requested and then asked:: "Sasuke sama... is he ok?"

"I don't know." He dialed the number for the only doctor he allowed in the house. "Look up any Shelters around here. He spent a lot of time there so there might be something stressing him out."

"yes Sasuke Sama" ::He left to do as he was asked. Naruto was finally looked relaxed as he slept close to Sasuke, finally seeking him out... even if it was subconciously::

Sasuke stroked his hair softly, not wanting to wake the boy

::Naruto laid there quietly looked so tiny with the covers to his shoulders as he rested. A little while late Deidara came and with a bowl of cool water:: "Sasuke Sama... i thought you might want this?"

"Set it down on the night stand. And bring a rag."

::He entered the room with a tray carrying to dish of cold water as well as a rag a small glass of water and some pills. Deidara had been takken in for some time:: "Ill leave you be... unless you need something else?"

"You may go." He wet the rag and wrung it out, folding it and set it on Naruto's forehead. He didn't want to wake the poor sick boy but he had to take the medicine Deidara had brought. "Little fox. Wake up." He said softly

::He had been sleeping for maybe a short hour when Sasuke placed the cold damp cloth on his head. He laid there quietly when he was called to wake. He felt a light presssure shking him ever so lightly. He whined at being disturbed. A soft keening sound like an animal might call out in pain::

"Come on pet. You have to wake up."

::He complained by whining before he slowly let his eyes slip open only to close right away before evenaully opening only barely. He let out a quetioning groan, as if he didnt know what was happening::

"Come on. I have something that will make you feel better." He said soothingly, trying to coax the boy to wake

"my head hurt..." ::HE said in a painful whimper, his hand slowly moving to grip his head and he curled up tight. Thankfully there was nothing serious physically. He opened his eyes a little again and tilted his head to look at Sasuke when he said he would make it feel better, it sounded like when he spoke of their acts in bed... 'Itll feel good i promise' He shook his head as he could before curling up::

"Come on Naru. You have to take these pills." He opened the bottle and hand Naruto 3 pills. "Then tell master what you meant when you said 'They said it would make us sick.' Who said what would make you sick?"

::He was offered a few pills and when he saw what he held for him he carefully tried to sit up with Sasukes help. He opened his mouth to take the pills::

Sasuke gently pushed the pills into Naruto's mouth. "Tell me what you meant Naruto."

::The pills were put in his mouth when he nodded he would take them. After a glass was held up and he took a drink he swallowed them. Then Sasuke asked him to tell him when he meant... to tell master what was wrong. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didnt remember saying anything::

"Before you fell asleep you said 'They said this would make us sick.' What do you meant. What will make you sick?"

::He was very confused so he simply said:: "I.. dont know, i dont rememer..." ::He hung his head, hoping he wasnt in trouble:: "am... am I in trouble?"

"Of course not. Naruto did someone at the shelters tell you sex would make you sick?

::He tensed up and shook his head:: "no..." ::He turned around and curled up on the bed, wanting to go back to sleep. It was quiet and peaceful there. He didnt say anything else, he didnt want to talk about it::

"Naruto. Don't lie to me. Did they say having sex was bad? Or is it having sex with another man?"

::HE laid there culred up where he had been on Sasukes lap when his voice turned stern as he said not to lie:: "I dont wanna talk about it..." ::HE said in a soft whisper, hoping it would end there::

"Tell me Naruto. Or you will be in trouble."

::He just nodded and curled up hiding his face with his good arm as he laid there broken. He remembered being only 8 when he had seen something no child should::

"Naruto. Sex between 2 men isn't bad. It won't make you sick. Your sick because your stressed."

::He sakes his head to argue with that, he had seen something at the shelter, something that was a base for his fear of Sasuke touching him::

"Naruto. If you enjoy something that others see as wrong doesn't make it bad. Deidara and Itachi have sex all the time and they're both men. And Deidara is happy isn't he?"

"I'll burn... I dont like fire" ::HE said simply, no explanation for his words. He seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes looking out into nothing where his head laid. Remembering::

"Naru. You won't go to hell. It's ok to be gay. The people who told you it was bad are just afraid of anything different. They want everyone to be like them. I promise it's ok."

"I saw it..." ::He whispered softly, vaguely recalling what he had seen in the b ack of the shelter a few years ago::

"What did you see?"

::He didnt know if he wanted to tell, he had been told if he did he would be hurt and in trouble:: "I cant tell"

"You can tell me anything little fox. No one's going to hurt you if you do. I promise your safe." He stroked his hair softly, offering the boy safty in his arms

::He remained silent for awahile after Sasuke promised he was ok, that he could tell him. as his hair was stroked he liked it but shivered and pulled away a little and said:: "It... it was the only shelter not full, and it was raining. I didnt wanna sleep outside cause it was so cold" ::He began before adding:: "There was a boy named Yuki...a-and Ayase"

"What happened pet. Tell your master."

"they were bigger boys who were friends...and the man who ran the shelter was talking to Ayase in the back... I went looking for him... he sometimes gave me sweets" ::HE said with a vague smile remembering the candy bits he'd bring for him cause he sometimes worked at a candy store::

"Go On"

" I saw the man hitting Ayase with his cane...he said boys touching other boys was ...a " ::He tried to remember:: "a sin and that sins were bad things...and that people who do them are bad... they fire will hurt them"

"Naru. Im a demon and I can tell you that being gay is not a sin. You were born that way and So was I. That man is just scared of what he doesn't understand."

"Ayase was on the floor...and I cried and the man heard me.." ::HE sounded a bit scared as he continued, thinking about what happened when the man cought he watching::

"Naru. You can stop now."

"He said little boys who spy are bad...and who touch other boys are bad too... that itll make me sick and fire will hurt me too!" ::HE said upset as he had tears now. thinking of how he didnt let boys toucch him at all... and when Sasuke tried he didnt wanna... and then... then he started to like it and it made him sick inside and threw up eariler::

"Naruto. Your stressed. That is why your sick. Not because you liked having sex with another man. Think about it. Why would it feel good if it was bad. I promise your not going to burn and you won't get sick if we have sex."

"But..." ::HE was so upset and confused. He had liked it a little and struggled with it. Was it ok to enjoy it and like it like Sasuke said:: "Some said only if their family can they love eachtoher"

"Well Naruto. I take care of you like family don't I? I feed you and give you clothes and a bed like a father would. So you can think of me as family"

" I guess so... but... my dad never did anything like that" ::HE seeemed a bit confused::

"Tha's because you never had a real dad. A dad is supposed to do those things for his children."

::He wipes his face where his tears were:: "r-really?" ::He asked hoping this meant what he did was ok and he wasnt bad:: "so... its ok cause we're like a family"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" Sasuke said smirking inwardly

::He smiled a little and curled back up on Sasuke. it felt kinda nice, the thought of haveing a dad again, he had loved his father and he missed him so much:: "I miss him"

Sasuke rubbed his back. "It's ok. I miss my father too."

"is your daddy gone too Sasuke?" ::He asked curiously with innocent eyes looking up at him. as Sasuke rubbed his lower back::

"Yes he is."

"so...its ok... that" ::His face was flushed, even if he was told it was ok there ws still fear and brainwashing to be written over. He was also so young. He was embarassed to like it even if it was ok to::

"Yes, its ok"

"are you sure Sasuke?" ::He was unsteady in the new thinking Sasuke trying to give him, his ear was over 2 years in the making. The fact he liked it wasa step in the right direction. Lust was a very easy thing to manipulate, it had no feelings tangled it. He would finally be able to be broken now woth some time::

"Yes pet. Im sure."

"I wanna sleep" ::He said with a soft yawn before settling back down for sleep. He dozed off right there, the pills he had been given kicking in fully. His biggest fears blocking his progress was unmasked, he was on his way to becoming Ssukes completely::

Sasuke let the boy sleep, leaving the house for a hour or so.

::Naruto laid there on Sasuke sleeping before he was gently moved to rest on the pillow instead, covered up and left to sleep and rest. He never knew Sasuke left him alone in the room, he would be out for awhile anyway. In his sleep his soft whisper of Sasukes name sounded in the room, like the wind:: "suke"

Sasuke return with bags in tow and returned to the room, checking Naruto's fever.

::Naruto laid there in bed asleep, his back was doing better, th wounds had closed as last thanks to the oitment used on his lashes. They would surely leave atleast faint scaring on his flesh. To sasuke mostlikly a reminder of breaking him. He felt a hand on his head and opened his eyes a little: "Sasuke?"

"hello pet"

::He smiled a little, he felt a tad more comfortable around Sasuke now it seemed. He was doing better but he still needed to stay inside so not to get legit sick. He started to sit up, wincing but ever so slightly, it seemed hsi back needed a look at, to see how it was doiung::

"Let me see your back pet"

::He blinked a little at Sasuke and without question rolled over, partly cause he wa so sleepy. HE rolled over on his stomach with the blan kets close to him before he felt fingers gently pull back the blankeyt to reveal his backside::

"You've healed for the most part. But I still want you to stay in bed so you don't get really sick." Sasuke said as he ran his hand over the scars

"but... but ive been sleeping all day" ::HE pouted. He wanted to get out and do soemthing. move around some:: "cane I go outside for a little bit?"

"No. But I figured you would be bored so I bought some things to entertain you." He motioned to the bags all of which were huge, meaning lots of toys

::He looked over to the bags and moved to climb out of bed to look at what was in them::

"Go ahead and look"

::He opened the bag and his eyes were wide when he saw crayons, paper, different types of toys. He paused when he saw a stuffed fox. His eyes sparkled, it was like the one his dad gave him when he was tiny:: "Its...its like what daddy gave me" ::He whispered aloud to himself. IT made him miss his dad::

Sasuke smiled. "I tried to find things I thought you would like."

::HE smiled wide at Sasuke and hugged his fox and without thinking said:: "thank you tousan"

Sasuke smirked. "Your welcome pet."

::He had an idea in his head an took the crayons and paper, ignoreing all other lavish things he had been presented and sat down and started drawing something::

"Im going to get you some food. You didn't eat yesterday or today." Sasuke said before leaving to the kitchen

"Ok" ::He said happily continuing with what he was doing. He would draw things for his mom and dad when he was little, simple scribbles cause he was only 2 or 3. He decided he would draw something for Sasuke cause since he was his new Tousan::

Sasuke returned with a sandwich and some water.

::He had been drawing for about 5 minutes. When Sasuke came in he immediatly picked up his paper and held it behind hs back, hiding what he was doing. He then smiled wide when he saw the food::

"Here. Eat." He handed him the sandwich and drink before grabbing a book and sitting on the bed, starting to read

::HE sat on his drawing to conceal it and smiled as he was handed the plate and glass. Quickly setting the plat down to lift the sandwhich. he practically inhaled it with a smile:: "Mmmm"

Sasuke chuckled and returned to his book, leaving Naruto to play with his new things.

::He finished his sandwhich and downed his water instantly beforw wipping his face with the back of his arm and turning to look at Sasuke seeing him reading. He pulled out his drawing and moved to the floor by the foot of the bed to hide what he was doing::

Sasuke gave him a curious look but said nothing

::Humming softly he continued to draw for about another 10 or 15 minutes quietly before a huge smile came and he lifted his paper and said:: "ITS DONE!" ::He turned his head to see if Sasuke was still reading::

"What's done?" He asked looking over his book

::HE stood up, taking his time cause he wasnt 100% yet. He walked over beside the bed and handed him the paper. He had drawn Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was scribbed in a plan kimono and Sasuke too. There was the bed, the door and doodles of what should be paintings on the wall. It was the room they were in, he didnt remember the outside and this was where he lived, he almost never left this room:: (DONE)

Sasue smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Thank you."

::He flushed when Ssasuke kissed his head, but didnt shake or seem scared now. Perhaps he was ready to be compltely broken now:: "T-thank you Sasuke"

"Now that your more used to me you may only call me Sasuke when we're alone. When others are here you must call me Sasuke-Sama or Master. Ok?"

"can... can I call you Tousan?" ::Sasuke had told him he was his daddy now, so did tht mean it was ok:: (DONE)

"Only when we're alone. It'll be our secret ok?" Sasuke smirked

::He nodded understanding when Sasuke said he could when they were alone:: "How come though.?"

"Because tousan said so."

::He had a look as he blinkd his eyes a bit confused but then nodded:: "Ok"

"Come here little fox. Sit in my lap."

::HE was a bit nervous, but sasuke said it was ok. He looked at Sasuke showing his thiughts before he hesistantly moved slowly around down the bed to climb up on the bed::

"Good boy." Sasue smirked

::He sat on the bed and moved over, dressed in his kimono he had been put in when he slept last night. He sat partially in Sasukes lap. His face flushe, embarrased at what Sasuke said to him::

Sasuke kissed him, untying his Obi, letting his kimono open

"sasuke" ::He squeaked in embarassment. as Sasuke kissed him softly while his hand moved down to tug lightly on his obi. This was the first time they did anything since thr day before when he freaked and got stressed inducd sickness::

"No need to be embarrassed little fox. There's nothing wrong with your body." He pushed the kimono off of Naruto's shoulders

:: he was held and kissed, hushed and told not to be embarassed:: "but... your my new tousan" ::HE didnt understand, was this kind of touching ok even with father and son as him and Sasuke were now::

"And tousan is showing his love." He kissed Naruto's neck and removed his underwear.

:: felt Sasuke kissing his neckas he was told tousan was showing him his love. He didnt scratch him or attack when he opened his kimono and tugged his boxers down his legs. Just a soft whine as it happened::

Sasuke smirked at the whine, proud that the boy didn't struggle. He placed 3 finger at his lips for Naruto to wet.

::He heard words whispered to him telling him to be a good boy. He looked up at Sasuke and was hesistant to do this... he knew what was going to happen now::

"Come on. Tousan wants to make you feel good." Sasuke whispered in his ear, nibbling it

:: He looked up at Sasuke when he whispered to him. He moaned softly when he nibled on his ear::

The placed 3 fingers at Naruto's lips. "Suck."

:: he opened his lips a little and suckled on the finger tips lightly:: (DONE

"Good boy"

::He glanced up to Ssuke when he suckled on the fingers a little as Sasuke praised him. He lifted his legs and bent his knees and held them close to conceal his body::

"Don't hide yourself from me." He pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth and placed themm at his entrance.

::He sat there hiding, he was embarassed with his body, he was young it was expected. But he would be taught not to hide, that his tousan loved his body:: "Its ebarassing" ::He whispered shyly bfore he gasped sharply when a finger prodded at his entrance making his eyes wide, it slipped inside a littl easily from the night before::

"Your tousan loves your body." Sasuke pumped the finger a few times before adding another

::He moaned like a whimper as the finger pumped inside his tight body a little. He laid on his side curld up on Sasukes lap as the hand sliped under him and continued:: "s-sasuke"

Sasuke smirked. He gently prodded at Naruto's prostate adding the final finger

::He tensed up a little at the still uncomfortable feeling as his head laid on Sasuke as he moaned and squirmed a little before he bit his lip trying to quiet his sounds, his embarassing outcries::

Sasuke removed his kimono. He gently pushed Naruto onto his back. "Spread your legs for tousan."

::He flushed and looked away when Sasuke when his kimono was stripped away leaving them both naked together. No barriers between then now. He turned on his side with his back facing sasuke: "its still sore...c-can i stay ,ike this...sauske?"

"Alright." Sasuke pressed against Naruto's entrance. Gently pushing in

::He laid there witing axiously for what sasuke was going to do. He looked nervous and when he felt Sasuke push inside. He flinched and grit his teeth as he felt Sasuke slide inside as it first entered him but then moaned softly like a juffled whimper as he oushed in deeper::

Sasuke kissed the boys nec as he thrusted into him, hitting his prostate every time

::He felt Sasuke start to rock against him as he pressed deep insidde his body:: "AHH" ::HE crioed out sharply and settled a little as he pushed his prostate and it felt good:: "S-sasuke"

Sasuke smirked as the boy cried out. "Is tousan making you feel good?" He teased,

::He whined as he clawled the sheets. Curled up as he whined at the feeling. He didnt reply he was a bit overwhelmed::

"Answer me Naruto." He said thrusts becoming harsher

::He let a painful cry out as Sasue grew rougher with him and he said:: "y-yes" ::Was his simple reply to Sasukes wish to know if he felt good::

Sasuke smirked. He stroked Narutos member and kissed his neck

::HE moaned when Sasukes thrusted continued to be a bit harsher then when he began, driving into his prostate harder. When his member was touched he cried out:: "AHH" ::He shivered a bit at the feeling, his eyes heavy as he panted slightly::

Sasuke groaned and nibbled his ear.. "Do you like what tousan is doing?"

"y-yes" ::His tone tainted witha soft moan as Ssuke continued, Narutos own hips rocked slightly into the hand touching him. His member grew half hard in Sasukes hand. He wasnt quite as scared anymore. It was growing on him to be like a nor al father and son love::

Sasuke stroked him faster, each thrust getting rougher.

"S-sasuke" ::He cried out like a desperate whimper as Sasuke moved faster, his young body no where used to this type of contact. But Sasuke would show him how... how to enjoy it, how to take it, how to give the same love back to his Tousan. To be a good boy for him::

"That's it little fox. Cry out for your tousan." Sasuke whispered in his ear

"t-tousan" ::His high pitched cry as his body was rocked by the powerful thrusts Sasuke forced on his fragile tiny form. His member completely hard now, droplets of precum on the tip::

Sasuke groaned. He stroked him faster, wanting the boy to finish first

::HIs face scrunched up as he whimpered in pain when the touches grew rough but his body recieveed it fairly well conisdering. His hips rocked into the hand close to the edge:: "Tousan"

"Thats it little fox, just a little more"

::He curled up tightly before cumming hard on Sasukes hand, a painful cry as he expelled his tension instantly his eyes clamped shut as sweat dampened his head and hair::

Sasuke groaned, following close behind

:: He shook so hard from the intensity, even more so when he felt a near burning warmth inside him before he collapsed limp on the bed, his member soft in front of him as he laid there, droplets of sweat clinging his hair to his forhead he he rested. It had been a bit uncomfortble and embarassing but... it felt good. His eyes shut as his chest raised and fell harshly::

Sasuke smirked at the boys reaction and pulled out of him. He nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Good boy. You've made tousan happy."

::He didnt reply he ws still on a high of sorts, his mind muddled somewhere. He laid there barely noticing the soft nuzzle or the praiseing words of Sasukes little boy::

Sasuke kissed his shoulder and held the boy close

::HE was just about broken, he fell beautifully, in sucha short time though many would say he struggled for such a long time for a mere child of such a young age. He was pulled close and held. He reached for his stuffed fox laying across the bed, weakly trying to grasp it::

Sasuke handed it to him. "sleep little fox, you've pleased your tousan"

:: He culred up and hugged his fox toy. he heard Sasuke call him that name again and asked:: "sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"why... do u call me little fox?" ::He asked cutely before he carefully rolled over so he faced Sasuke, once comfortable looking up with big eyes for an answer::

"The scars on your face remind me of fox whiskers."

:: he looked and was wearing a face of awe when Sasuke spoke oh his whiskers as if they were beautiful:: "really?" ::a tiny voice asked::

"Of course. They make you uniqe."

"whats that mean tousan?" ::He ased curiously of what he had been thought of::

"its means they make you special"

::He curled up close like a small child wih a parent and said softly with a yawn:: "Night Tousan" ::His flox in his arm as he hugged Sasuke close too::

Sasuke smiled and slowly fell sleep

::He laid there sleeping but at somepoint in the night he manged to position himself curled up like a fox with Sasuke. One might just attribite it to children being very flexiable::

Sasuke smiled. getting up to get dressed and see if Deidara had began breakfast.

::It had been a few days since he first came close to enjoying his time in Sasukes bed. When in their bed he insisted Naruto call him tousan, that he was his real daddy since he touched him and made him feel good like a good father. He was sitting on the floor hugging his foxes... the one he ot from his dad and the one sasuke gave him smiling as he happily was drawing pictures. His favorite way to play::

Sasuke returned to the room "Naruto"

:He looked up and saw Sasule had come back:: "Sasuke" ::HE smiled happily when Sasuke came back, he had started to finally grow attached to him::

"Naruto. Did you go outside?"

::HE nodded and smiled before he walked to the bed and ccame backm with something he hid. He smiled as he brought some flowers from outside near the fiont entrance.:: "I didnt go far... just outsude the main door, look i got these!"

"Didnt I tell you not to?" Sasuke said, his voice cold

::HE hung his head a little and nodded:: "y-yes...but... why cant I, I didnt runaway" ::HE said innocently as he held out the flowers:: "I got these for you"

"Thats not the point. You don't do anything unless I say you can," He sounded angry

::HE looked saddened by this and said:: "Sorry Sasuke" ::He looked very upset he had angred him:: "will... will I ever be able to go outside?"

"Not if you dont behave. I am your tousan and you do as i say." sasuke grabbed naruto's older fox and shreds it

::HE was suddenly startled when Sasuke took his fox, dropping the other as he tugged Sasukes arm:: "NO...SASUKE DONT!" ::He wanted him to stop shreding it, it was the only thing he had of his parents::

He shredded the fox to pieces leaving nothing but fluff

::HE cried as he pulled at Sasukes arm trying to make him let it go. IT was left to the floor in pieces of fabric and stuffing. He knelt down crying as he saw it destryed on the floor, sniffling sadly::

He just stared at him, expression emotionless

::He got up and ran to Sasuke and started pounding his tiny fists on Sasukes side crying:: 'Why... why didn you do that...daddy gave me thst why did you ruin it!"

Sasuke grabbed his tiny wrist and growled at him. "I am your tousan now! Forget about them! They're dead!"

::He felt his hand grabbed roughly and cried when Sasuke screamed HE was his dad, nobody else... nobody else mattered:: "NO THEY LOVED ME!" ::Sasuke would tell him they never loved him...that nobody would care for him as he would though he denied it. When Sasuke said they were dead it hurt:: "they didnt want to go away... dad said he didnt want to"

"If they didn't want to leave they wouldn't have gotten themselves killed! They let you go hungry when they were alive!"

::HE covered his ears as Sasuke told him these things, things he would continue to tell him everyday til he began to believe it, that his parents abandoned him. That Sasuke was the ONLY one who cared for him, truely cared and showed him love. HE sat on the bedroom floor crying as Sasuke told him that, told him it didnt matter cause Tousan was here instead:: "its not true..." ::He sobbed trying to hold onto the fact they loved him::

"It is. They didn't love you. No one will love you besides me."

::HE raised his wet eyes to Sasuke when he said he would care and nobody else. Sniffling sadly as he saw arms open for him He just sat there as tears ran own his face::

"Come to tousan little fox. Tousan will always love you."

"a-always?" ::HE asked, hoping he wouldnt be alone, did this mean Tousan would ALWAYS love him::

"Always, no matter what"

::HE threw himself into Sasukes arms and cried:: "Don't leave Tousan... please dont go away too"

"I won't leave you pet. Tousan will always be here." Sasuke rubbed his back

::He just broke down crying in Sasukes arms as he was held close. whispering to him, being told he would always care for him, that he needed to be good for Tousan. Time went by and Naruto was 12yrs old. HE had endured some scars from Sasuke over the time, aside from his whiplashes that first time he had recieved it 2 other times, he had been locked in closets alone in the dark, and been chained to the wall even. He was currently 12yrs old... going on 13. He hadnt been punished in several weeks. HE had become very attached to Sasuke and always hugged and called him tousan when they were alone. HE had issues with saying such lrge names so when in public he called him sama... not Sasuke Sama... just Sama:: "Sama!" ::He cried out looking for Sasuke in the hall of their wing of the manor:: (DONE)

"Im in the library naruto"

::He heard Sasuke call to hima dn smiled before scampering off with his fox plush in tow. HE had grown to love it and his tousan. He smiled as he ran into the room and said:: "Tousan... can I go outside today PLEEEEEEASE" ::HE had been pleading for days...he had finally been allowed to go outsdie and LOVED IT... he would often run freely until he fell asleep on the grass like the little fox sasuke named him::

"You may. But you must do your chores first. We have guest later."

" But I did... mostly..." ::He then was curious as Sasuke adding something about a guest:: "A guest... whos coming?"

"The doctor. It's time for you to have a physical."

::HE shivered and flushed and said: "But im fine... i-i dont need one" ::HE didnt like the first time the doctor saw him and touched and examined him, it was akward and uncomfortle::

"Your starting to go into puberty. The doctor needs to examine you to make sure everything is alright,"

::When the lady chekced his prostate he had been red as a tomatoe cause he got aroused by it and he didnt like it, Sasuke had proceeded to take him to bed right after she left::

"Sasuke Chuckled"

"s-shut up... its not funny!" ::HE stood the flustered remembering that night. Sasuke had discovere some kinks ofn Narutos in the time he had bedded with him. Naruto loved to be praised for being a good boy to name one:: "When is she coming"

"In a hour or so. So finish your chores and play until she comes."

::He pouted and then left the room and headed to their room to pick up his mess as well before dusting and tiding up in general before he happilly hurried down the hall and to the front entrance. He saw Deidara and raced past him like a child he was... in a rush to get outside and play::

"Be careful! I just mopped!" Deidara shouted at him

"sorry Dei-san" ::He said as he rushed by to the door and pulled the large heavy door open with some effort. Sasue had made sure he was fed well to nourish his body but it seemed it was to late, he would always be a tiny boy from to many years of lacking nourishment in the important early yrs::

Deidara goes to Itachi. "Itachi-Sama? Can I go out with Naruto?"

::ITachi is reading in the next room and looked up to boy in his own care and said:: "I suppose... but do not get filthy, i dont want you tracking it inside my chamber"

"Yes Itachi-Sama. Thank you." He said leaving the room and joining Naruto outside. Sasuke goes to Itachi. "You forgot the doctor is coming didn't you?"

"No...perhaps now and then I just wish for a reason to punish him, hes quite well behaved these days... it can be boring" ::He saidm simply::

"That's because you got him when he was a teenager. Naruto still misbehaves even though he's broken."

"you need to keep a tightwr leash on the boy, dont think I dont know the games you play with your little pet" ::He smirked knowlingly:: "but do as you wish... from the sounds i sometimes hear he seems to enjoy what you give him"

"And from the sound I hear Deidara's bored. There's no noise coming from your chambers." Sasuke smirked

"thats because ive taken actions to keep ours silent... their mine alone to hear"

"Sure Nii-san. Keep telling yourself that. I think you forget you didn't introduce Deidara to sex. He was a whore when you found him."

::His eyes serious as he looked at Sasuke with a dealy stare and said:: "And now hes mine alone" ::meanwhile Naruto was around running around before collapsing into the grass lauhgin. He LOVED the feeling of the breeze and the smell of the grass:: "I love it out here" (DONE)

"Just be careful Naru. Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama don't want us to get dirty." Deidara smiled. A little puppy runs into the yard.

" I wont" ::HE said assuredly as he laid there happily. He sees a kitten at the edge of the property and gets up and points:: "Look Dei-san... a kitty" ::He gets up intent on following it:: (DONE)

"Naru-san don't touch it! Itachi-sama said he didn't want any animals in the property!"

::He ran off the the fence and saw it outside. but he looked back to Dei and said:: "But... but its cold" ::IT was getting chilly due to the season changing into winter soon::

"Maybe Sasuke-sama will let you keep it. But your asking him. I dont want to get punished."

::He nodded before running off towards the manor. He yanked the door open and stepped right inside:: "Sama!"

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke said, sitting next to Itachi.

:HE ran into the room and up to Sasuke:: "Sama... i found a kitten outside the gate, its so soft can I keep it PLEEEEASE" ::HE put on his cute face hoping it would work::

"where is it"

"I put it in the shed so I could come ask" ::He said happily, hoping this meant he was considering it::

"Bring it here"

::His eyes shined in trimpuph before he ran outside without a word and went to the shed:: "he said to bring it inside..." ::He said happily that it seemed he could have it. HE took out the small littleblack kitten, it mewled cutly and he went back inside careful not to hurt it. HE walked back inside and its meows could be heard::

Deidara followed him trying to get the black fur off his kimono. "I hope Itachi-sama doesn't get mad."

::Naruto scamped off to where Sasuke was speaking to Itachi and he looked up when Naruto came in the room and held the kitten up:: "can I keep her please"

"I suppose. It can be a early birthday present." Deidara hesitantly followed Naruto

::He smiled widely and said:: "thank you!" ::He smiled as the kitty meowled happily too:: "I'll name her...kikyo!"

"But. I will not take care of it. The responsibility is yours and yours alone." sasuke said.

"Ok..." ::He calmed down and stroked her head gently and looked up and asked:: "Sama... can I get some milk for her from the kitchen?"

"Yes. She's not allowed on the bed though. " Deidara turned to face Naruto. "I can make her a bed if I can find some clothe. When you have a pimp for 4 years you have to learn to stitch."

::He nodded to Sasuke before turning to Dei:: "thanks Dei-san" ::He went with Deidara to the kitchen to get a small little dish and filled it with milk and placed it on the floor. Deidara helped him set the kitten up by grabbing old paper and fixing a box for her. It hadd been a bit and he heard Sasuke call him out:: "yes Sama?" ::HE then froze when he heard Tsunde there as well and knew it was time to return to Sasukes wing of the manor for his exam. He the kitten in his arm, as if to shield him::

Deidara goes back. "Itachi-sama. You didn't tell me the doctor was coming today..." "Come here Naruto." Sasuke said

::He hugged the kitten gently and followed Sasuke down the hall with the doctor for him to be examined. He was on edge he would see her every so often and the the last time he had his prostate looked at and he was aroused and it was very humiliateing. He kept quiet as he walked with him to theior bedroom::

"Leave the cat out here Naru."

"but..*.. but its just a baby, cant i bring it in with me?" ::HE asked, but he had already gotten a lot of yeses, Nos were bound to come now::

"No. Leave it with Deidara if your worried about it." Sasuke said sternly

:: He frowned sadly and walked back and handed it to Dei and heistantly walked back to where Sasuke was by their room who held the door open and waited for him to come inside. He nervously walked inside:: (DONE)

Sasuke sat in the bed

::He sat down and let the lasy take him tempture, his blood pressure, his weight:: "He's still quite small and under developed for his age... but its most likley due to being malnourished for so mnay years early on." ::She then put on a glove and said:: "ok Naruto, turn around and lay on the bed" ::He shook his head No not wanting t be be touched like that agaibn::

"Do it Naruto." sasuke said

"but Sama..." ::He said looking at him clearly showing he didn twanna do this. He hadnt told him why he hated it so much:: (DONE)

"now Naruto"

:: He looked at Sasuke and whispered in his ear and sat there flushed, he didnt wanna say it aloud. He told Sasukke he didnt like someone strange touching him like that, the unspoken reason cause of what it did to him last time::

"She's just making sure your healthy. You can get prostate cancer Naru. So be a good boy and listen to the doctor."

::He was still embarased at being touched, Sasuke told him to be good and let her check him. He laid down on the bed for her to finsih up. She decided to do this at the very end so he wouldnt be so troublsome for the rest of the exam. She lifted the bottom of his kimono and sliped her hand underneneath and pushed inside him with lubricated fingers. Prodding him inside to check for welts and lumps. he flushed insanely::

Sasuke stroked his hair. "Good boy."

::He whined as he was probed with her gloved finger:: "OK We're all done...hes in good health, a little small but he has gained a nice amount of weight and kept it on. hes doing just fine" (DNE)

"Thank you. Your all done Naru. You did very well. Deidara should be in Itachi's room. I trust you know where that is."

::He just stayed there on the bed, not wanting to get up, he had a slight hard on and didnt wanna stand up:: "I-ill just lay here for awhile" ::His face was all red as he hid, his promblem no where near concealed from Sasukes knowledge:: "T-tousan...I dont wnna do that again... I dont like... her doing that"

"She has to. It's her job. To make sure your health inside and out. And your not the only one who has to go through it. Deiara and Hidan and Tobi all have to go through it too."

"I dont like when other people do that" ::He said in a soft whisper, insecure about other people touching him like Sasuke did:: "Only Tousan can do that" ::His soft voice was so vunerable when he said that aloud::

Sasuke smiled. "Nobody likes having their prostate examined by a doctor, But if you got sick tousan couldn't make you feel good anymore."

::He curled up wrapped in his kimono, he had some arousal stimulated from the exam, part of the reason Sasuke was always with him during his exams. He sat up with his back to Sasuke and whined as he rocked back and forward a little, weight on the balls of his feet::

Deidara knocked a few minutes later, "Sasuke-sama. Itachi-Sama said to bring th kitten to you before my exam."

::Deidara was allowed inside and cam ein and placed the kitten on the floor:: "Go on you have to stay here" ::He said to the kitten before leaving and closing the door. Thankfully Naruto was sitting and Deidara didnt look or notice his issue. He was rocking a little, his arousal burned a bit:: "tousan"

"Yes little fox?" Sasuke smirked, knowing what naruto wanted but he wanted to hear him say it

::He whined and said:: "it hurts, please hold me... l-like last time" ::He said as he trned his head and looked behind him with a dusting of pink on his cheeks and his eyes a little foggy::

Sasuke smirked and pulled naruto onto his lap. "Tousan will make you feel better."

::He whimpered when he was picked up and placed in Sasukes lap with his back to Sasuke. He was still so young and so his hormones as a child made it very hard to control himself, which sasuke used to his advantage more often then not:: "t-tousan...help me" ::He said like a child begging daddy to make it stop hurting... like he had just a tummy ache::

Sasuke's smirk widened. He removed Naruto's kimono and his boxers.

::He felt his kimono undone and pushed off his shoulders, letting it pool around him like a puddle, sliding down his slender body like water. His bottom was held a little so he could pull his boxers off as well leaving the boy nude on his tousans lap, his member mostly hard, the fabric rubbing him as they were remioved had only made it worsen::

Sasuke undressed and pulled Naruto back into his lap. He kissed Naruto's neck

::He seemed relaxed in Sasukes care after so long. when he was pulled back to his lap he glanced behind him as hands held his hips and pulled him close. A soft whine when he was pulled back, hoping he would finally be taken care of. His kees touching to hold his legs closed, he was tempted to een touch himself something he stil didnt like to be watched doing, but st tiomes Sasuke would insist, he seemed to like Naruto defileing himself::

Sasuke smirked. "It's adorable to see your still embarrassed about this." He positioned Naruto over his member, slowly pushing him down onto it.

:: He moaned as he was lifted and placed on his member. HE moaned as he felt it slide inside him, he seemed to like this, even more on his hands and knees, something Sasuke seemed to LOVE about his pet:: "T-tousan" ::He said in a pleasured cry. He waited to see if Sasuke would lift him up and down or expect him to do it:: (DONE)

"You know what to do pet."

:: He turned his head away and lifted his hips and tried to lift up and he moaned when he came back down, lifting his body up an down::

Sasuke smirked at the boys obedience. "That's a good boy. Make your master feel good." He groaned

::He lifted up and down moaning at the feeling he was giving himself and Sasuke. His member bobbing lightly as he moved up and down. He starting to move a bit faster needed to feel better, to make Sasuke hit that place inside, he whined cause he wasnt doing it himself::

Sasuke smirked. "What is it pet?"

"i need help... it doesntfeel the same" ::HE whined as he tried to touch his insides like Sasuke could... but it wasnt working:: "help me tousan" ::He said with sparkly eyes, desperate as he looked at his with a sad frown::

Sasuke pulled him off his member, positioning him on his hands and knees.

::He seemed disappointed untilnhe saw he was being put on his hands and knees. He seemed to favor this position, his flush was bright red. He still wasnt use to telling Ssuke what he like::d::

Sasuke smirked and pushed into Narutos entrance

::He shivered as he felt sasuke oush inside him like this. A soft mewl of pleasure came from him like a tony kitten sleeping across the room.::M "Uggn" ::He moaned as his eyes closed He pushed his hips back a little, his body showing he liked what Sasuke did, he very much liked what his tousan did to make him feel good. But would this be a night he needed to do something for Sasuke in return::

Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate

::He screamed out, then bit his lip tro not make noise. He was pretty shy with the screams Sasuke seemed to love from him, usually Tousan wanted him to scream for him, to tell him that he liked it... to do things for him::

"Don't hide your noises from me pet. Let tousan hear your cries." Sasuke smirked

"it feels... ugghn" ::He groaned as Sasuke thrust into his prostate. HE hung his head as his skin trembled at the feeling:: "I... l-like it, it doesnt ever hurt like this..." ::He maoned loudly again, in fact it seemed he was highly aroused by him taking naruto like this. He pushed his hips hard back into Sasukes to meet him. He loved when he pushed in deeper::

"Touch yourself Naru." Sasuke groaned

::His hand moved quickly to his member and jerked his tiny memeber as he fell, his head on the bed with his back up still as his hand was beneath him sliding along his memeber, whining cause it felt so good but not enough::

"Tell tousan what you need." His thrusts grew harsher

:: His cries grew high pitched, his mumbled answer almost unheard, but it wasnt loud enough:: "h-help" ::He wanted Tousans hand to help him too:

"What do you want tousan to do?" He smirked, wanting to hear the boy say it

"i... i need your hand to... Please Tousan" ::HE asked sweetly in a pant, hoping he would help him. He was so close. His little fox needed his tousan, to make him feel good::

Sasuke granted the boys request and stroked him, thrusts growing harder

::he felt Sasukes hand come to assit his own, help guide it as his hips thrusted forward harder into him. He gasped and moaned as his yees fell shut when this happened. overwhelmed, groans falling free he was so aroused and sweat made his skin shimmer::

Sasuke smirked and kissed Narutos neck, biting down slightly

::He whimpered when Sasuke bit him, he never did like that much. He was so close, his body grew tight an tense. He was growing worn, his arms shaking from holding himself up for so long during te strain. He rested his head down and continued to jerk his length hard, quite eager for some release from the pain in his stomach::

Sasuke groaned as Naruto started tightening. Thrusts becoming harsher and harsher (LOL)

::He screamed as he came hard, his member spilling his load into the seets beneath his body before he collapsed, laying weakly, whining as Sasuke continued to thrust himself in and out to his own rrelease::

Sasuke groaned and bit down on Naruto's neck, cumming hard

::He whined and trembled as Sasuke came inside him before he felt Sasuke finally pull out. He laid there panting a little. laying in his own release, staining his body along with faitn bite marks::

Sasuke pulled out and lied next to Naruto

::He liad there breathing harshly as Sasuke laid beside him.:: "I need a bath... but i ctn move" ::He whined in complaint":: (DONE)

Sasuke chuckled "I'll help you."

::Naruto laid there on the bed as Sasuke got up and scooped him up, helping him to the bathroom. He couldnt move since Sasuke had been a little rough:: "Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke set him down and started the tub

"i-is your heat coming soon?" ::He wondered, and even worried. Sasuke tended to be be very rough and tempermental during his heats, they could last days even weeks at a time::

"Yes." He picked Naruto up and set him in the tub

::His eyes slanted in worry. Even if he didnt mean to he would always be very testy, sometimes even violent during those times. He was punished for little things, always in Sasukes bed and very sore all the time from it. Sasuke was endless with his needs. He didnt like those times at all::

"Wash off Naruto. Im not going to do it for you."

::He took a warm cloth and started to clean himself, thankfully filly submerged in hot soapy water. He was busy in thought, he seemed worried and maybe een a little afraid. Sasuke was already short tempered and dangerous when upset aor angry. But when in heat he was insatiable and once... he nearly broke Narutos arm...he knocked something over and got whipped... he was scared when Sasuke was in heat. Last time it lasted for 3 weeks:: "where will you be today?" ::wondering what businness sasuke had::

"Shopping for a while. While Im gone I expect you to do all your chores and such."

::He nodded and watched Sasuke leave. Once he was cleaned up he came out and found Sasuke gone. He got dressed and ready to do his chores... pretty mucch cleaning up his chamber and preparing Some Sake for him to have when he returned... He left the room and began to clean::

Deidara was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Itachi. "Good morning." He said not looking a Naruto

'Morning Dei San" ::He smiled before he started to gather some cleaning tools like a clotha n some cleaner:: "whats that your making?' (D)NE)

"Just something for Itachi-sama.

"Sasuke said someday I would learn to make him food too... will you be teaching me?" ::He askec curiously as he watched for a bit::

Deidara nodded, never looking at Naruto

::He looked a bit worried and tense as he gathered his things, being unusually quiet today:: "Im gonna go start with the bathroom"

"Alright.."

::HE proceeded to clean up the bathroom and the other areas of the manor he was responsible for. When he headed to Sasukes chamber to clean it up as the ending of his chores he went to Sasukes private bathroom and looked in the mirror and screamed bloody murder::

Deidara continued cooking

::Naruto never cleaned Sasukes room as required that day. The bed left unmade, the room not dusted and no sake waited for him beside his bed. Naruto would be nowhere to be seen when Sasuke reutrn::

Sasuke returned and set the bag on the room floor, He looked around the room and gave a look of disgust. "Naruto!"

::Naruto was hiding and called out to him and said:: "Sasuke... p-promise you wont be mad if I come out?... please?"

"Why? What happened?"

::He just whined, he was scared and worried to tell him what was wrong. It must have been scary to him, he was a lot like he had been when he first came to be with sasuke at his home:: "S-sasuke... you... you wont send me away... will you?"

"No. Now come here" Sasuke was getting annoyed

::He stayed where he was when sasuke told him to come, that wasnt wise but he had a very special problem:: "I dont want you to see me... I..." ::HE then let his voice go soft and nearly to tears:: "I look like freak" ::He wailed like he was crying from the closet, he was in his hoodie with the hood up and the front all zipped up curled up on the base of the floor::

"Get out here Naruto. Your already in trouble for not doing your chores." Sasuke said opening the closet door

::He looked up to Saske with tears on his face and said sadly in in tears:: "I need to see Miss Tsu"

'Why? answer me Naruto"

::He lifted his hands hugging the hoos tightly before finally pulling it down to show his head. Hidden within his blonde hair was a set of what apppeared to be soft pointed ears... furry fox ears matching his golden hair. HE looked up at Sasuke with worrisome blue gems sparkling as he waited for sasuke to react::

Sasuke looked at him. "You don't need a doctor. This is normal for a kitsune your age. Im surprised I didn't notice your scent before."

::He heard how Sasuke spoke as it was nothing strange and he felt his eyes water with tears. He didnt like them:: "I dont like them... make them go away"

"I can't... they stay"

""Tears fell down his cheeks as he whined a little and laid his head on his knees. A secon glance and one would see red in his hair near his ears... it was stained with blood::

"Why are you bleeding?"

"I... I dont know...they feel horriable" ::HE said ready to cry more. They throbed and felt like they burned. he didnt like them t all as he curled up tightly. When he had been doing his chores they came about admist it and thats why they werent finished::

"They're probably still growing. And he bloods from where they spouted. If they hurt I'll give you something for the pain, but hurt or not your finishing your chores

::He whined when sasuke said he would still work lik this. He didnt think he would be able:: "Please let me sleep...p-please?"

"do Your Chores"

::He frownd as he he tried to stand and it seemed he had a fluffy matching tail as well, tucked into his pants. He stepped out and went to strt cleaning Sasukes room, dusting after he made the bed: (DONE)

Sasuke emptied the bags, all the items carefully wrapped and packaged and set the in the closet, high so Naruto couldn't reach them

::He was dusting and he jept pausing, as if he was going to faint. He tried his best to keep going, he didnt wanna get whipped::

"I'll be in the library. Finish the room and you may rest."

::When Sasuke left he was just finishing his work when he just felt, he couldnt describe it. It just didnt feel right. He climbed on the bed and he was warm, hisears sore and limp on his head and he was shaking a little as if cold as he covered himself weakly:: "Suke" ::He mumbled as he laid there for quite sometime::

Sasuke returned a few hours later

::He was laying in bed, his chest slowly rising an falling, he ried to sleep but couldnt. He had a sheen of sweat on him, a tail laid weakly beside him with blood near the base. He was shivering there, he looked so tiny and vunerable laying there like that as if trying to catch his breath:: "Suke" ::He called softly::

"Naruto!" Sasuke went over to him "What's wrong?" He said placing his hand on Naruto's forehead

::He looked like he had a fever, he wasnt feeling well. He opened his eyes a little and looked at sasuke and when he yellled his name he whined in pain, his ears were new andsensetive. He was having a very unusualy experience and it was hurting him:: "suke... i-it hurts"

"Where hurts Naruto?"

"e-everywhere" ::He whined, he was in extreame pain. This wasnt normal for Kitsunes it seemed it was time to call in Tsunade to look at him. He ears were flat on his head as he laid there hurting, his stomach clenching in agony:: (DONE)

"I'll call Tsunade." He grabbed the phone dialing Tsunade's number

::Naruto laid there painful whimpers filling the room when Tsunade got there she asked what was the matter but when she caught sight of his new ears she froze:: "what happened?"

"His ears and tail came in and then this."

::He stepped forward and examined him a little before saying:: "Hes.. He's part Kitsune" ::She said sounding very stunned:: "I was sure they had died out"

"Is there anything I can do for the pain?"

"I figured as much... I can twll hes Human, but only partly. Hes also Kitsune, their exceptionally rare creatures. They havent been seen in over 20years" ::She said as he turned to look at Sasuke::

Sasuke sighed. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's about 13 right?" ::she asked, she was pretty sure she knew what was happening:: (DONE)

"Yes"

"13 is the age Young Kitsunes would begin to Mature. But it seems this boy isnt taking it well since hes human, his demonic self must have been supressed until now. His body is trying to adjust" ::She said explaining his condition, it wouldnt be easy and it would be extremely painful::

"Is there anything I can do for the pain?"

"Im sorry but there isnt much we can do for him, His nature was supressed and thus his body was in no way prepared. Its coming on full force, the symtoms have started already"

"Alright. Thank you."

"I warn you now... his symtoms can be serious" ::She said looking at him making usre he would be fully aware of what was to come::

"What all is going to happen?"

"His ears and Tail will be extremely sensetive and sore for a long while. They will often bleed. He can be very emotionally sensetive, prone of stomach pain, fevers, and he will also have heat periods"

"How long will it last? My heat is starting soon and I need to know if he'll be up to it."

"The soreness, and stomach pains as wlel as his ear and tail should relax ina couple days. He should rest up if your heat is coming, his will be coming soon as well, I warn you he may be very hostile when that comes...espeicalliy since he had no knowlege of it, hes liking to be much more so. Once he gives in He'll slowly relax"

"Alright"

his fever and have him rest" ::She said before taking her leave. Meanwhile Naruto was laying on the bed shivering as another cover was placed on him he looked up at Sasuke with worrisome eyes:: "w-whats happening"

"Your maturing and your body doesn't like it. Just relax."

::He was shaking under the covers as he raised his hands and was idly clawing at his ears as if hoping they would be ripped away:: "make it stop" :He said frantically clawing as his hair wanting them to vanish::

"Stop that. I can't make it stop."

::He jst got more frantic, ignoring Sasukes words as he clawed all the more as he was told he couldnt help him. His hands gripping them tightly and pulled and clawing them as he screamed::

Sasuke forced his hand down, he wrapped them in ace bandages so he couldn't scratch or claw at the new appendages.

::He tri and grew frustrated. when his hands were grabbed and wrapped he struggled and tried to claw at Sasuke and failed. He liad ther weakly trying again but his wrapped hands gave him no relief. He tossed and turned in pain, it felt like his flesh was being torn apart::

Sasuke sighed. "It'll be ok Naruto."

::He made angry sounds as he continued to struggle to make him leave his head. He wasnt able so he climbed off the bed:: "make it stop make it stop!"

"Lie down Naruto. Your just going to hurt yourself."

::He backed away and stumbled back:: "eave me alone" ::He said as he had a sharp letter opener in his hand, he was on edge and scared:: (DONE)

Sasuke grabbed the letter opener. "Naruto! Behave yourself!"

::He was screaming by this point:: "Take them off... PLEASE MAKE THEM GO AWAY" ::HE said when he had the letter opened taken away::

Sasuke kneeled down to Naruto and hugged him. "I know your hurting and if tousan could do anything to make it feel better he would."

::He was hugged as he cried in pain:: "Please... please take them away" ::HE wanted Sasuke to cut them right off, to take him away:: "please tousan"

"That would only make it hurt worse. I promise it will get better and stop hurting. Your body just has to get use to the new changes." He rubbed Naruto's back, trying to soothe the pained child

::He sobbed as Sasuke hugged him closed likt ethe blittle boy he still was:: "It wont stop...please just atke them away" ::He begged in a sob. His stomach clenched as well right then and he doubled over whining in heavy pain as his insides felt as if they were being burned::

"Shh. I promise it will get better. Just try and get some rest."

"He cried and climbed up into Sasuke lap and curled up there in his arms where he was knelt on the floor, trying to get comfortable:: "will u lay with me tousan.. please" (DONE)

"Yes Naruto." Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair careful not to touch his ears

::He laid there on the floor curled up on Sasukes lap as he held him. He calmed a little when Sasuke stroked his hair, a gesture he always liked. He seemed to have relaxed even if a little bit:: (DNE)

"Try to sleep Naru"

::He couldnt fall asleep but he tried to rest, 10 miniutes later he curled up tight as a wave of pain came. His earslaid flat as they shook in pain. He could barely relax let alone sleep:: "I cant sleep" (DONE)

"I'll give you something to help you sleep." Sasuke moved Naruto off his lap and went to the restroom to grab some sleeping meds

::He latched onto Sasuke, he didnt wanna be left alone:: "dont go" ::He whimpered a he pulled away from Naruto just as he was a little comfy:: (DONE)

Sasuke came back and gave him the meds. "It will help you sleep." Sasuke picked him up and set him on the bed

::He was gathered up as gently as could be and set on the bed again. He just shook his head he didnt think he could handle ANYTHING in his stomach. Then curled up tight on sasuke again, soft panting in pain:: DONE

"Take the medicine Naruto." Sasuke said sternly

::Naruto laid there and looked at sasuke to see what he was giving him::

Sasuke handed him the sleeping meds.

::laying on sasukes lap he opened his mouth and took the pill sasuke gave him and swallowed before curling up:: "what's it do?"

"It will make you sleep."

::he laid there and rubbed his head against sasuke lightly, hoping for his head to be pet again::

Sasuke smiled and granted the boy's wish, gently petting his hair careful not to touch the new ears.

::he relaxed a bit as fingers stroked his hair softly:: "thank you tousan" ::he said softly, he seemed so weak right now. He coud barely move or speak::

"Sleep pet"

"I can't sleep" ::he was too sore to get comfy enough, but the pills he took would kick in evenually and put him out::

Sasuke sighed. He kissed Naruto's forehead. "Alright pet."

::he laid there as sasuke pet his hair, he seemed a bit calmer at least now:: "can u stay with me tousan?"

"I'll stay with you Naru."

::he smiled a little when he used a nickname like that for him, his name. He curled up on his lap, about a half hour later he gave a little yawn the meds were in his system. He had been in pain all day and night, normally he would wake up for chores in a few hrs:: "tou...san..." ::he drifted into sleep::

Sasuke smiled as Naruto finally drifted off to sleep. "What a horrible way to spend his birthday."

::he laid there sleeping on sasukes lap, never hearing his sweet concern. A few hrs he felt stirring and blinked his eyes open, Sasuke was getting ready to leave. Naruto tried to sit up in bed when sasuke came in from the bathroom::

"Good morning Naruto. And happy birthday."

::he smiled when sasuke wished him a happy birthday with a kiss on the head. He then tried his best to move, took a full minute to sit up in bed, looking ready to try and get up as he slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he had just fallen asleep 2hrs before. He looked exhausted but didn't wanna get hit::

"Don't get up Naruto. Your on bed rest for a few days." Sasuke went to the closet and grabbed a few well wrapped boxes

::he was currently trying to rub and claw away his ears, they didn't burn as much but they itched and were uncomforable:: "but...What about my chores, I don't wanna be in trouble"

"You'll be in trouble if you get up. And Deidara is doing your chores today." Sasuke set the boxes next to Naruto. "These are your birthday presents. You may open them."

::he frowned at dei having to do his things all alone:: "ok" ::he looked up when boxes were laid on him once he was tucked back in bed:: "presents.. For me? But I thought the kitten was my preent this year?"

"You get more then one present silly." Sasuke chuckled.

::he smiled and looked at the 2 boxes laid out for him. He tried to open one but:: "tousan... Can u take these off?" ::refering to the wraps on his hands::

"Promise not to mess with your ears?"

::he frowned and said:: "but their uncomfortable...they burn and itch"

"If your going to mess with your ears im not taking them off." Sasukle said.

::he whined and said:: "okay" ::he said holding his hands up for sasuke to take the wraps off::

Sasuke unwrapped his hands. "The second I see you messing with your ears they go back on. Now open your presents."

::he frowned but brighten up when he reachedfor the boxes. He carefully opened the box and pulled out a nice soft heavy sweat shirt. It was black with the Uchiha crest on it. As tiny as naruto is it would go to his bottom. He smiled and hugged it, he'd be nice and warm in this:: "thank u tousan"

"Your welcome" sasuke smiled

::he then looked at the smaller box and pulled it close. When he opened it he wasn't to comfortable, it was a collar. Sasulke would make him weat one but it chaffed and felt uncomfortable. This one was nice, custom with a soft lining and sized for him::

"Like it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

::he hesistantly shook his head as he remembered the one sasuke made him wear, a hand on his throat as he recalled::

Sasuke frowned. "Put it on." He demanded

::he swallowed a lump in his throat before he took it out of the box. It was a black with a tag of the uchiha crest and a jewel matching narutos eyes. The inside lined with dark blue silk. It was fitted to be comfortable on narutos slender neck::

Sasuke waited for him to comply to his demand

::he picked it up from the box looking at it trying to figure out how to put it on, it seemed to be like a belt would be but he'd never worn a belt before::

"It's easy. Just buckle it around your neck."

::he put up his neck and tried to close it but it was meant to be fitted so he was having trouble closing it since he couldn't see what he was doing:: "I can't"

Sasuke sighed and helped him buckle the strap

::He held it up as Sasuke slipped the latch shut and tightened it so it was snug but not suffocating. He could see a tag hangin on it the last one didnt have. He batted at it a little trying to see what it looked like::

Sasuke chuckled

::He looked up and said:: "whats so funny?" ::HE said with an angry pout as Sasuke laughed more::

"well i cant see it..." ::He said complaining as he did so until he felt an iresistable itch and couldnt help nit any longer and he scratched the place behind his ears with a whine:: "why do thy keep burning and itching... dont you have anything to make it not burn and itch?"

"no. And what did I tell you."

::He frowned when sasuke asked him about what he warned. He whined and pulled his hands down from his head, looking like a puppy that just got kicked::

"Good boy. Now open your other gifts.

::He smiled and went to the next box, when he opened it he found what appeared to be a kite and asked:: "Whats this Tousan?" ::He asked pulling it from the box, it was once a beloved toy for young people perhaos when Sasuke himself had been young so many centures ago::

"A toy from when I was young."

::He smiled and asked:: "can you show me how?" ::He asked excited not knowing it was for outdoors, and thus the answer would be no. He was on bed rest::

"When you get better. It's a kite. It's a outdoors toy."

::He frowned and said:: "I feel better now... lets go now... please" ::He was tired but he wanted to play with it. HE then saw there was one more box scross the room:: "Is that one for me too?"

"Yes. And we aren't going outside."

"But... I-ill be ok... please?" ::HE pleaded as he started scratching his ears some more as he yawned a tony bit::

"No. Now stop scratching your ear and open your present."

::He frowned and whined when Sasuke sco;ded him:: "But i opened them all" ::HE said confused. He had 3 boxes and opened them all then looked to the speical box:: "whats in that one?" ::He said pointing across the room"

"look and find out"

::He carefully took his tome and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood slowly on unsteady feet and sat down before standing and heading across the room::

Sasuke waited for him to open the present smirking on the inside.

::He made his way to the box and once thr ribbon was off he lifted the lid and had a confused face as he pulled the cloth out:: "whats this?"

"A New Outfit"

"whats it for?" ::HE was confused as to the what it was let alone what to use it for. It was going to be what he wore when Sasuke first goes into heat. Sasuke tended to have demands and kinky preferences when he was in heat::

"For when I go into heat. It's a special outfit for only me and you to see."

::He flushed heavily when he mentioned his heat:: "w-whens that coming?" ::HE was still sore and not in condition, Sasuke was very rough and even violently tempermental uring his heat. Hes often punished diring it.. and quite harshly::

"A few days. That's why your staying in bed."

::He had his arm on his head rubbing his ears, he just couldnt take it. How could sasuke expect him not to scratcj them::

"Naruto." Sasuke warned.

::He looked at Sasuke whining:: "Tousan... they itch" He kept rubbing them cause they were annoying and new he wasnt use to them::

"Stop. Now. This is the last time I will tell you." Sasuke warned, threating punishment to the boy if he didn't stop.

" i cant help it... they bothering me" ::He kept rubbing them, they werent hurting so much as just annoying. The dry blood on his scalp and hair wasnt helping either::

Sasuke grabbed his hands and smacked him.

;:He saw his hands held with one hand, yanked from his head before he was smacked across hischeek:: "OWWW..." ::He whined and had tears on his face::

"next time it'll be worse understand" Sasuke growled

::He had tears welling in his eyes as he held his cheek where it was sore. He was close to crying, he heated when Sasuke was like this, his heat made him very angry and nasty:: "IM sorry... you dont have to hit me" ::HE said in a soft sob like tone::

"Apparently I do or you don't listen."

"what do you know..." ::He said under his breath to himself as he climbed back into bed::

"What was that?" Sasuke turned to him glaring

"I said what do you know!" ::He was very angry now, he was having an emotional outburst as Tsunade said he would have:: "you dont have these ears, and this tail, and these things happening to you! I didnt ask for them and i dont wnat them!" ::HE said before angrily covering himself self up and going under the blankets where he could be heard crying::

Sasuke growled loudly and yanked the covers off of Naruto, forgetting everything Tsunade said. He grabbed Naruto and through him in the closet. "Sit there and rot for all I care." He said not completely in control of himself

::He looked up at the covers were torn away and he was yanked off the bed harshly. One thing he hated was being let alone in the dark, it only ever retreated there when scared with no place to go. When he was dragged off and tossed in the closet he knew what would happen. He tried to get up and open the door but it was shut on him already:: "NOOOO LET ME OUT!"

Sasuke ignored him and moments later the sound of the door closing filled the room

::HE tried to open the door but it was locked. He cried out and screame for him to be let out. WHen he heard movements he paused and then heard the room door close, he had been abandoned in there:: 'TOUSAN! TOUSAN! LET ME OUT ILL BE GOOD... TOUSAAAAAAN" ::He was terrified and scared and crying his eyes out:: (DONE)

Sasuke returned to the room a half hour later, after attending to his business.

::He had been left behind as if he didnt matter. He was crying and wailing from the closet, espeically when he heard the door open again:: 'Tousan... Tousan... DONT LEAVE ME HERE...TOUSAN" ::He was paniced::

The sound of the door unlocking could be heard. He opened the door and glared down at Naruto.

::When the door opene he immediatly clung to Sasukes leg crying:: "Please dont put me back in there... please Tousan Im sorry Im sorry" ::Once when Sasuke went into his first heat, Sasuke had locked him away alone, he had been left there for an entire day. He cried and was so scared and frightened, since then he's always hated being left alone in the ark like that::

"Never talk to me like that again. Remember who is in charge here." He said as he pulled Naruto off him, nt showing the boy any kindness yet.

::He listend as Sasuke pulled him off and spoke. His bottom lip trembling ready to cry again when Sasuke spoke so coldly and uncaring. He just ran away and curled up in the corner by himself. HE dint wanna be alone but he would rather that then to be looked at so coldly as if he was a mistake::

Sasuke doesn't give him a second glance and he goes to the book shelf and begins to read

::HE just sat there curled up in the corner alone, never saying anything. He seemed to always be this way when Sasuke was cold. He hated Sasuke ignoing and hurting him but he HATED when Sasuke seemed cold... as if he wasnt wanted. He hurt Naruto wasnt it ok to wanna hurt him back.. or be angry. All of a sudden a noise came and it hurt his ears he held his hands over them to try and block it out. He whined in pain::

Sasuke didn't pay the pained sound any attention, only willing to show the boy love when he apologise the proper way.

::He began rocking back and forth on his heels his hands on his ears, looking like he was messing with them as he shielded them... a sound pentrating them made them ring and hurt::

Sasuke didnt spare him a glance

"Tousan" ::He whined as he held his ears, it made them throb and pulsate He looked up and sasuke did and said nothing. He hesistantly moved over across the room... to where Sasuke was at his desk and he crawled up by his leg and hugged his leg for comfort::

"Get off"

::He looked up at Sasuke sadly when he was told harshly to get off of him:: "T-Tousan" ::His voice soft and sad... vunerable as he hugged him needing him:: "My ears hurt..."

"I dont Care" Sasuke lied

::He looked so hurt, his bright blue beautiful eyes welled up with heavy tears as he pathetically pleaded for his love:: "Tousan..." ::He only hugged his leg more::

"You know what you have to do."

"Im sorry Tousan...please dont hate me... please Tousan, I Love you tousan" :He cried as he hugged his leg hoping for his affection again. Naruto had developed a strong need and attachment for Sasuke ever since he broke him, he needed his affection::

"Again. You know what to do."

::He stood up away from Sasuke whimpering with soft tears as he pulled away and with his back to Sasuke he undid his kimono and shurged his shoulders out of his clothing, letting it slide down his back, pooling around him on the floor leaving him bare and exposed::

Sasuke set his book down and looked at him expectantly, he had trained Naruto that apologizing to him meant sex in some form.

::HE sat there on the flor shivering as he heard noise of Sasukes book set down, he was on edge. Sasuke was very quiet and took his time to think... it unnerved Naruto when he did that::

"get on your knees"

::He was sitting on his bottom when he finally heard Sasuke speak. He shifted until he was kneeling. He didnt know what to do, sometimes Sasuke was very agressie and frightening:: (DO)NE)

"Please your tousan with your mouth"

::He turned his head to look at Sasuke before he moved hesistantly to kneel infront of Sasukes chair. He was nervous, sasukes behavior was making him unerved. He scooted close between sasukes open legs as he raised a trembling hand to undo Sasukes Obi::

Sasuke waited for Naruto to comply smirking

::He opened the folds of his yukata and leaned in to take the tip of Sasukes length into his mouth, hoping to appease him::

Sasuke smirked

::He opened his mouth and took in the tip of his member. Closeing his lips around it and started to gently suck it slowly::

Sasuke hummed aprrovingly

::He sucked more as He felt fingers tangle into his hair. He had discovered many quirks Sasuke had... he liked pulling narutos hair, speaking filth to him, chiking him when he gave head...to name a few. Pulling away was never a good idea and he was always to swallow:: (DONE)

Sasuke groaned slightly. Loving the feeling of Naruto's mouth.

::naruto continued to akwardly swallow Sasukes member as he felt it tense in his throat, he knew what was coming now::

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair as he felt his climax approaching

::HE whined a bit when he pulled his hair, a little to close to his new ears::

Sasuke groaned loudly, bucking his hips further into Naruto's mouth as he climaxed

::He whined at the sensation of chiking, as Sasje thrust hard into his throat. He wanted to back but knew Sasuke would be very very angry if he did so but he couldnt breath. He gripped Ssukes knee trying to convey his problem::

Sasuke release Naruto's hair after he came down from his climactic high

::He swallowed ober and over tryong to catch all of Sasukes release, but lost some down his chin as he coughed badly when he was finally released.::

Sasuke smirked down at the boy

::He wiped his chin with the back of his hand before looking up at Sasuke, worried he had done wrong. He had shown signs of wanting to stop even if he didnt pull away he was worried. He sat thre curled up tensly worried he would be hit. He scaredly reached out to hug his leg gently again:: "T-Tousan"

"stand up"

::He stood up on shaky legs, he was still in need of rest and his body was worn to it limits and he wanted to sleep... but he needed his tousan to love him again:: "tousan?" ::He seemed worried with the sad frown on his face::

"Sit." Sasuke said, patting his lap

::He stepped aroundand settled on his knee, he was really nervous now. Sasuke usually would give him lots of affection when it ended and he was being a little cold still. Had he had enough was he being thrown away:: "Tousan?" ::He gave him a qestioning expression::

Sasuke kissed him.

::When it was over He looked at Sasuke shocked, completely confused. Had he gained his love back, was it once more before being thrown away::

"Come... its time for bed"

:: He nodded before climbing down off his lap and as they walked towards the bed. He climbed in on his side and laying there facing Sasuke he sftly asked:: "Tousan...are you still mad?" ::HE seemed worried::

"No"

::He smiled softly before he scooted close to Sasuke and curled up humming plesantly. His fluffy ears twitching a little as he settled down with a soft yawn::

Sasuke smiled as he watch the boy fall asleep.

::Naruto laid there and fell gently asleep. He slept the whole time, his chest rising and falling gently mumbling:: "tousan..." ::HE slept fine the while evening. He rested peacefully even as Sasuke woke up, no movement beside his soft little ears twitching, no painful whimperes attached::

Sasuke smiled. He got dressed and left the room

::He remained curled up asleep. Being put on bed rest he was never woken up. He just slept away most of the afternoon::

Sasuke spent most of the day in the library with Itachi and a nervous Deidara.

::Naruto slept the day away and evenualy woke up late in the day and rubbed his eyes and ears a little as he crawled out of bed. He had a pillowed tucked in his arm as he left the room and wandered the hall looking for Sasuke:: "sama" ::HE called out softly in a sleepy voice::

Sasuke sat in the library talking to Itachi. "Why is Deidar so shaken?

"he's been misbehaving a lot of late" ::Was all Itachi said before a soft tiny sleepy voice ould be heard calling out Sama:: "Sama?" ::Naruto ccalled as he came to the library and opened the door a little::

"yes naruto?"

::He stepped inside a little rubbing his eyes, it looked like he had just woken up:: "I came looking for you" ::HE didnt like sleeping alone. in fact he didnt like being alone so when he woke up the first thing he did was seek sasuke out::

"well then you found me"

"Are you almost done?" ::He asked, he looked ready to sleep some more. He gntly rubbed his ears with the back of his hand like a cat. He didnt seem obesseed in the action. They no longer burned and itched it seemed::

"Im not tired Naruto. If you wish to sleep you may."

::He stood there unsure how to ask what he wanted. He liked Sasuke laying with him, he slept better with Sasuke there. Seeing others around he didnt like it. He had his ears flat on his head, he didnt like people seeing his ears and he hugged his tail close:: "will u be coming back soon?" ::He hoped he would::

"Yes. After I finish talking to Itachi."

::HIs face lit up with a soft sleepy smile. He was so attached to Sasuke. His neck was still adorned with his new collar. He let out a little yawn, he should be on bed rest but he wanted to be by Ssuke::

"Go to the room and wait Naruto."

"can I just stay here with you?" ::HE asked sweetly with his pillow tucked under his arm:: (DONE)

"fine"

::Naruto seemed pleased and went to there Sasuke was sitting and laid on the floor by him with his pillow and curled upto rest::

"Anyway Itachi. You can't punish Deidara anytime you get bored

"why not, youve done with your pets before... remember Suigetsu" ::He was another human Sasuke had fostered once before decades ago who died:: "I seem to recall u enjoyed his screams quite well::

"He was a annoying prick. He was just a toy. And besides. He didn't listen. Deidara does and you don't beat loyal pets for no reason."

"What about you... yours is loyal, a mere child pushed to his limits and yet you seem to enjoy finding reasons for him to depend on you and when he falls shirt you hurt him just the same...is he not just a toy as well"

"No he is not. Naruto is...different. And I have reasons for what I do. You just act without thinking. Keep it up and Deidara will run away like your last pet."

::Naruto was resting peacefully next to him , thankfully never hearing anything, Sasuke was showing his soft side, something he idnt permit. Naruto slept well for a good hour there on the floor near his feet, he kept quiet and rested just as Sasuke wanted him to do::

"You seem to forget that Deidara lived with a pimp so any unprovoked abuse makes him fear you more and want to stay less."

"trust me... hes knows its safer with me" ::He said simply before saying::: "come along Deiddara... its time for bed" ::Deidara smiled and said:: "Ok Itachi Sama" ::Before following behind him contently as they left the room. They were left behind silently, Sasuke and Naruto::

Sasuke sighed

::Naruto was curled up, contetnly by where Sasuke sfeet had been. He seemed content being in sasukes presencce and favor but still struggled. No suprise he was onlya child. His ears gave a few random twitches as he slept he raisd his head and said:: "where did theygo?"

"Itachi probably took Deidara to his room for more sensless beatings

::Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked:: "will that happen to me too?" ::Sasuke hit him a lot when he was in heat and it was coming close. He sat there playing with his furry ears with a faint smile::

"Not if you behave."

"But I do... dont I?" ::He had wide worried eyes as he looked at him questioning. His fingers rubbing his ears idly::

"not always"

"I try" ::He said innocently with big eyes looking at him as he sat up from where he had been napping with his pillow:: (DONE)

Kikyo walked in meowing hungrily

::He sat up and looked at the door and took his time stabnding up, his body was still adjusting. He smiled as he walked over and picked up his kitten and smiled as he said:: "can I take her to the kitchen for milk?"

"yes"

::He held her close and took his time padding across the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He set her down at his feet before pulling out a small bowl to pour a little milk::

Deidara walked back out to the kitchen, getting Itachi his dinner.

"Hello dei San" ::He said sweetly, he seemed more comfortable outside Sasuke, but only with Deidara:: "are you making Tachi Sama dinner?"

Deidara jumped. "O-Oh, Hello Naru-san. Ya."

"are you ok dei-san?" ::He seemed a bit worried about Deidara:: "Is Tachi sama mad at you" ::He wondered with how he looked hurt::

"I-I don't know... He's not being as nic to me as he usually is. He keeps punishing me for no reason. He's acting like..."

"My old pimp..." Deidara trembled slightly, remembering bad thingd

"did he make sure you were fed well...had a place warm to sleep...keep you safe?" ::He wondered::

"I lived with him and his other whores, we only got enough food to keep us alive and for the warm place to sleep ya, i had a nice room, we slept where we worked,"

"But Tachi sama feeds you nice doesnt he?... and you always seem to like being around him...dont you?" ::He asked, he seemed so innocent and unaware, such was his age even with the live he now led::

"Naruto. Im saying Im doing everything Itachi-sama asks of me and im getting whipped and beat. For no reason. Meaning I don't deserve it."

"but... why would he do that?" ::Sasuke didnt do that to him why does Tachi do it he wondered. His face turned sad and confused::

"I don't know. Im terrified."

"why dont you just ask him... just say sorry and do something special and he'll love you again" ::He said with a smile, such a child thing to say. He seemed to truely think he helped:: "Im going to find Sasuke...night Dei" ::he said before heding out to the hall and back to Sasukes room;;

"Night." Deidara said, knowing nothing was ever that simple for adults. He left and went back to Itachi's room.

::Naruto wandered back to Sasukes room and was rubbing his ears a little as he walked in, it would appear he ws messing with them again::

"Stop that Naruto." Sasuke said sternly

::He looked up and smiled:: "But it feels nice... they dont burn or itch anymore"" ::He said happily, the discomfort lasted for 2 full days had finally finished:: "They feel nice and soft when they dont hurt"

"oh?"

::He smiled and clossed his eyes humming softly:: "yea...they dont hurt now" ::He kinda wondered if maybe sasuke would rub his ears a sometimes. He sat down with Sasuke where he was at his desk finishing something::

Sasuke smiled. "Im done with my work now. We can head to bed."

"Okay" ::He walked over and crawled up on the bed and got un der the covers and curled up close:: "goodnight Tousan"

Sasuke stood and went to their room.

::He laid there cutely with his ears stnading up as he watched Sasuke come to bed too:: "does this mean I can touch my ears now?"

"yes"

"Mmmm night tousan" ::He said curling up against Sasuke. He fell asleep and rested there, his body was adjusting to the changes but wouldnt be finished before Sasukes heat began. He was sleeping peacefully on his side his back to sasuke when he felt something disturbing his sleep, something rubbing up against him::

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, rubbing against him trying to get him to wake up

::Naruto was sleeping soundly until he felt lips on his neck and Sasukes hips rubbing up against him. He evenually stirred from his rest:: "Tousan?"

"Wake up little fox. Tousan needs your help."

::He opened his eyes a little before sasukes hips thrust up against his behind. He whined softly at the feeling. But he shivered a bit, his tailed was trapped where Sasuke rutted up against him:: "Tousan... your hurting my tail" ::He said in a pained whimper::

Sasuke freed his tail stroking it.

::He sighed when his tail was free from the crushed space but then he felt a hand take hold of it and stroked it from base to tip. HE tensed instantly and yanked his tail free. He flushed red as could be, his tail was very very sensetive::

sasuke smirked. "Are you going to help tousan?"

::he just nodded as he hugged his tail close, he didn't know if he wanted it touched. Though it might be clear he liked it, his ears as well::

Sasuke kissed his neck and untied his obi

::Naruto felt lips on his neck as he felt his obi pulled and his kimono loosen. A soft moan came as he was held, feeling a smooth han slip inside and touch his chest::

Sasuke toyed with the young boys nipples, teasing him

::fingers stroked his chest before they began lightly inching the nipples, a soft whine camme:: "UGggn T-Tousan" ::he cried as sasuke touched him::

Sasuke smirked at the whine

::He laid there on his side as hands stroked his chest and pinched and touched his nipples. His tail laying in front of him where he had been hugging it close, not wanting it touched or fondled::

Sasuke remembered Naruto said it felt good when he touch his ear, He reached up and stroked one of the new fluffy appendages

::He was curled up and moaned softly when a finger stroked his ear and he instabtly pulled away from the touch and covered his ears. Looking at Sasuke with a healthy blush of embassment and shame he looked innocently and said:: "d-dont..dont touch them" ::He whispered::

"Why not? Didn't you say it felt good?" Sasuke said

::He had a dark blush when Sasuke asked and stumbled when he said:: "n-not when you touch them... then its..." ::He was embarassed that it seemed to arouse him. He whined in frustration and shame::

Sasuke rubbed his ear again

::He moaned softly again when he felt Sasuke touching his ear, rubbing it between two fingers, he even purred softly::

Sasuke smirked. "no objections this time?"

::He whined, at Sasukes reaction. He didnt like it:: "I dont like how it makes me feel" ::HE said softly, being serious and truely seeming ashamed for liking it::

"why?"

"its embarassing" ::was all he said ina tiny little voice, barely heard::

"So. If it feels good isn't it ok?"

::He didnt reply, Naruto had become very close and attached to Sasuke but he WAS still a small child. Often having struggles with his body and how he was feeling espeically now that he was maturing both as a human and now a kitsune::

Sasuke didn't wait for him to respond, the urge to have sex rising quickly due to the heat.

::He felt the touch on his ears rubbing them slowly making him moan and evenually his length between his thighs began to grow hard as Sasuke continued his actions on his chesta nd grinding behind him::

Sasuke stopped to disrobe and help Naruto outof his kimono

::Naruto felt hands tugging at his loosened kimono before it was disgaurded. Dressed in over the covers he felt sasukes bare body press close to his own, he could feel Sasukes hardness rub against him making him whine, moan softly and sweetly at the friction::

sasuke kissed Naurto's neck and ears.

::He shivered when lips moved from his neck to his ears. He presed his body backwards against Sasuke as he rubbed him hardon against him. Seemed he was getting worked up a little, just as Sasuke wanted. Sasuke took him when he wanted but seemed to prefer him willing::

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto was reacting to him. He gently grasped Naruto's member and stroked him

::He gasped sharply when a hand reached between his thighs for his growing hardon. Soft whines filled the room as he thrusted akwarddly into the hand holding him. He turned to look at Sasuke hia hair deshelbed, his eyes begging::

Sasuke smirked. "Is there something you want?" He knew exactly what Naruto wanted but he wanted to hear Naruto say it

::He rolled over slowly and clung closely to Sasuke, their bare fronts touchings. He rubbed up against Sasuke moaning softly:: "Love me Tousan" ::He pleaed, Ssuke had toaught him he did these things cause it was how he showed he loved his little fox:: "p-please?" (DNE)

"Of course little fox." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto.

Sasuke presented him 3 fingers, "You know what to do,"

::Naruto looked at the fingers and took them inbetween his lips and sucked cutely at them as if a lollipop as he laid there on his stomach::

Sasuke pulled his fingers away when he deemed them wet enough. He positioned on at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed it in

::Sasuke on his side beside Naruto on his stomach he felt fingers prod and enter him. his cheek on the pillow slooking at Sasuke with hazy eyes as the fingers thrusted slowly and deeply inside:: "Ugggn"

Sasuke smirked as he added the second finger.

::Naruto made whimpering sounds as Sasuke pushed his fingers in more of a hurry. Working fast to strecth his body for him::

Sasuke grew impatient and removed his fingers, positioning Naruto on his hands and knees

::Sasuke seemed to favpr this position for him, perhaps cause he was more helpless to him like this. He felt the fingers remove themselves before he was roughly positioned, a soft pant as his body was eager for this despite his childs mind filled with nerves::

Sasuke positioned his member at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in

::He was shaking a little on his hands and knees, His tail tensing up as he stood up when He sensed Sasuke behind him right before he was pentrated. He whined softly in discomfort but His insides swalled Sasuke just as he desired::

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and smirked at the small whines the boy let out

::He could feel Sasukes chest curve over his back as kissed were placed on his neck. Sasukes hips alone moved as they pulled back and pushed forward. His tail went limp between their bodies ad he cried out with soft moans as Sasuke hit his insides:: "Tousan...m-more"

"Tell tousan what you want." Sasuke whisper into Naruto's ear, his thrusts never changing in speed or force

"n-not enough..." ::He whined cutely before a groan fell free:: "f-faster..." ::He flushed deeply before whispering:: "a-and ... harder" ::He sometimes Liked when Sasuke was rough with him, Sasuke told him it meant he wanted him that much::

Sasuke complied to the boys pleas, his thrusts becoming harder and faster

::He screamed out when Sasuke took on a faster rougher pace. His hips jerking forward and back with Sasukes, he liked what his tousan did for him:: "t-tousan" ::He moaned, calling out for his tousan like sasuke loved him doing::

Sasuke smirked, loving the noises Naruto made during sex.

"Tousan...p-please..." ::He reached a shaking hand beneath him, hoping for relief::

"Please what little fox?" Sasuke knew full well what Naruto wanted but he wanted to hear the boy beg.

::He was panting and sweat formed a glistening sheen on his skin as a hand slipped beneath his body and took hold of his hardon, whining as his hand tugged his member::

Sasuke forced Naruto's hands above his head, not wanting the boy to receive any relieve until he begged for it

::He complained:: "tousan... it hurts" ::He pulled but was unable to free his hands::

"Beg Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

::He whined and when he heard Sasuke growl he in a slightly scared and desperate tone said:: "p=please Tousan... touch me" ::He practically squeaked embarassed::

"Touch you where Naruto? You have to tell tousan what you want." Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted but he wasn't going o give it to him unless he begged properly

"d-down there..." ::He whined his member was throbing from arosal. He whined and turned his head to look at him and had shiny eyes as he said:: "make it feel better...please?"

Sasuke growled in arousal, the boy was too cute for his own good sometimes. He complied to Naruto's request

::He felt a smooth hand on his length making his hips thrust roughly into the grip. His groaned and cried were passionate and heavy as Sasuke continued. His body was shaking, he was certainly enjoying himself and made no attempt to hide this time::

Sasuke groaned as he felt his end nearing. His thrusts became harder and faster, wanting Naruto to finish first

::He tensed up, he was so close but he was trying not to he didnt want it to finish it seemed he was different during this heat. He wanted more:: (DONE)

Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto tense

::He writhed endlessly until he finally arched his back and came hard into Sasukes hand and on the sheets::

Sasuke groaned and came deep inside Naruto,

::He collapsed on the bed when Sasuke finished with him, leaving him to pant a little, no point in cleaning up he would be used over and over multiple times a day now for days een weeks:: "c-can I rest tousan?"

Sasuke pulled out of him. He lied next to him and nodded. "Yes."

::He smiled and laid there in a dae he felt warm and tingly and his tail swished lightly around a bit as he rested::

sasuke pulled him close and kissed his forehead, drifting off to sleep

::He was held gently like a precious jewel and he humed content with Sasukes affections on him when he was kissed softly:: "nite tousan"

"Good night little fox."

::Naruto laid there resting peacefully, thankfully Sasuke was sated easily. His heat hadnt quite begun offically yet. Evenually he woke up in the middle of the night with a deep flush on his face as he looked over to find Sasuke sleeping::

Sasuke held Naruto as he slept deeply

::He was loosely held in Sasukes arms, he had just woken from a dream... with Sasuke. His blush darker now as he looked at sasuke and shook him a little hoping he'd wake up:: "t-tousan" ::He had a problem::

Sasuke kept sleeping, not hearing him

::He whined softly before laying there thinkiing. He had never thought of touching himself unless with Sasuke. And he found it an embarassing act but he was aroused and couldnt sleep. So since Sasuke wasnt waking up he looked over and watched his face as he carefully slipped out of bed::

Sasuke whined in his sleep, missing Naruto's warmth next to him

::He could hear Sasuke making noise and froze, before relaxing when Sasuke settled back down. Tiptoeing quietly he slipped into the bathroom and carefully closed the door::

Sasuke woke up moments later, noticing Naruto wasn't by him anymore. He looked around the room

::He sat against the bathroom door on the floor and blushed as he thought of what he was going to do. He finally surcumbed and lowered his hand down to his member and gasped softly at the feeling before he wrapped his hand loosly and began to stroke his length letting softly moans cries out, bitting his lip as he tried to be quiet. A minite later Sasuke was awake, unknown to Naruto::

Sasuke heard small noises coming from the bathroom, he went to investigate, he grasped the handle ready to open the door.

::With no idea Sasuke was listening on the otherside he sat there whimpering with soft moans as he continued to stroke himself. His back against the door, strecthed his his head leaning back against the door as he did his best to hold in his pleasured sounds::

Sasuke froze when he heard the soft sounds of pleasure. He smirked to himself and decide tolisten to the show for a while

::Naruto sat ther his back arching as he whimpered trying to be quiet. Not wanting to wake Sasuke up, He felt good when sasuke touched him, but never liked when Sasuke made him touch himself. He was akward and embarassed. He felt very dirty and ashmed to want this. He hunched forward a bit as his cries grew in pitch before he cried out his release::

Sasuke opened the door when he heard Naruto finish. "Naruto." He said tone scolding.

::He was taken by surpise when he heard the door handle begin to turn. His face paled before he scurried like a insect away from the door and curled up in the corner, hiding in shame::

"Come here pet. Tousan isn't upset, well he's a little upset."

::He just stayed where he was in the corner, he didnt like what he did, worse that he was caught doing it. When Sasuke spoke, telling him softly to come to him he lifted his head and turned sad shamed eyes towards Sasuke::

"Naruto." He said, his voice firm. "Your not in trouble. Come here."

::He just stared a few more moments before moving across the room and settling down near Sasuke. He turned his back and curled up beside Sasuke hiding himself, and the remains of his actions::

Sasuke knelled down to look Naruto in the face. "Tousan is both happy and upset. Im happy you finally realized touching yourself isn't bad. Upset because you didn't wake me up to help you."

::He looked with sad eyes at Sasuke as his face was held in the dark gaze:: "I didnt wanna...I dont like it" ::He whispered honestly but unsettled, it felt good but he had fears and shame in the act::

"Why not Naruto? It feels good right?"

::He heard Sasuke softly speak to him, coaxing him to open up his fears. for they along with everything else belonged to Sasuke. He nodded and said:: "It... it makes me feel dirty"

"But you like it when tousan does it don't you? It's the same thing. And it's better then wait for me to return if you have a problem"

"it feels good... but i dont like how it feels after, I feel...filthy" ::He was still attached to his feels of pyshical fulfillment and the damnation he was taught it promised through fear. He was barely beginning to let go and let Sasuke have him, to wipe clean all he had learned and felt::

"Naruto whatever that place told you was a lie. You wont be damned for touching yourself"

" It feels... i feel ashamed for liking it" ::His face dark red with sad eyes:: "I want to be good for Tousan...will you love me if I was dirty tousan?" ::He needed to feel assured if he fell into this fire he felt he would be loved anyway::

"Yes I will Naruto, Dirty or pure I will love you."

"which one will make u love me more?" ::He asked desperatly a little, clinging to his need for Sasukes affection, operhaos never so clear then it was then how much he depended on it::

"Neither. I love you no matter what you do. That's why I punish you."

" i dont understand" ::He said looking confused and uncertain::

"It's nothing important. Now come on, Deidara is going to teach you to cook and read tomorrow while im away. This means you have to listen to Itachi while im gone understand?"

::He nodded and when Sasuke mentioned being gone and having to listen to Itachi he seemed worried. He was never left in anothers care before:: "T-Tachi Sama? But... but where will you be Tousan?"

"No. This is important business and i can't watch you."

"Ill be good, I wont get in trouble...please please can I go with you?" ::He pleaded as he clung to Sasuke side::

"No Naruto. End of conversation."

::His lip shook more when he was told no:: "but but..." ::He was silened when Sasuke said firmly the conversation was over. His head fell a little, he was upset he would be left behind as he sulkd quietly with a short soft whine::

"Now come on, Back to bed."

::He nodded and stood with sasuke as he was taken back to bed, dressed in nothing but the beautiful Collar Sasuke had dressed him in when he turned 13:: "When will you leave?"

"You'll still be asleep. I'll tell Deidara what your chores are for today." Sasuke lied down next to the boy and pulled him close

"You wont be here... when I wake up?" ::Sasuke had ALWAYS seen him at least for a minute when naruto woke up, he had never been away from him for that long, not even a long day.::

"No. But I'll be here before you go to bed. Now try to sleep pet."

::HE nodded and was held close to Ssuke and urged to sleep. he laid his head down and sighed softly. he fell into a nice sleep but when he woke up he was sad that he was sitting there curled up wrapped in blankets... alone::

Deidara knocked on the door. "Naru-san. It's time to wake up." He said before opening the door.

::He was sitting up in bed with the covers wrapped around him like a cloak, with only his face and some tufts of hair showing when Deidara came in:: "Is he gone already?" ::He asked with a shake in his voice, hoping he was still here::

"yes, He just left"

::His eyes fell, he was sad he was already gone, he was young and already attached and even dependant on sasuke now, Sasukes early emotional abuse had inssured that::

"Come on. Get dressed so we can start the chores. I don't need anymore punishments."

::He nodded and silently waited for Dei to leave before he got up and dressed himself in a simple pair of grey shorts, a tshirt, and then slips on the huge hoodie that sasuke gave him for his birthday last week before coming out in the hall::

"What in gods name are you wearing?"

::Naruto closed the door and looked up at dei and seemed confused:: "Just some comfy cloths like i alsways do during chores"

"Im not sure if Itachi-sama will approve of those..." He said, he wore a simple white kimono like every other day

::He hugged his sweatshirt close, he wore it ALL the time since Sasuke gave it to him. He followed dei into the kitchen to they could start chores:: "why wont tacchi sama be ok?"

"He doesn't like it when pets wear normal clothes. Now im going to teach you how too cook very simple things for Itachi's breakfast."

::He frowned when he was told he couldnt ewear what His tousan gave to him. He hugged it close. He smiled a little when he would show him how to cook:: "Does that mean i can make it or Sama when he comes home?" ::HE asked with a shine in his eyes::

"Yes." Deidara got out everything they need to make Itachi's breakfast.

::He was excited when dei took stuff out to cook:: "what are we making Dei-san?"

"Um. Omelets with cheese and ham, toast bacon and a fruit dish."

"Mmm sounds yummy!" ::He said rolling up his sleeves with a smile ready to get started:: "what do I do?"

"Crack the eggs and stir them until it's all yellow." Deidara started slicing the fruit

::He did as Dei told him and was up on his toes as he stirred with a highly ficused expression when Itachi came in to see what was causing the noise:: "make sure not to get behind..."

Deidara nodded, moving on to slice the ham and cheese for the omelet. "Add theses when yourdone," He said handing Naruto the sliced cheese and ham.

::Itachi frowned when he took note of Naruto and what he wore. He walked closer as they worked and said:: "why aren't you wearing a Kimono Naruto?"

::He turned to see what Itachi wanted when he said his name, he looked at himself and said:: "Im... wearing w-what I also wear when doing chores" ::He said softly before adding:: "S-sama gave them to me"

"It's my fault really Itachi-sama. I didn't tell Naruto he had to wear his kimono.." Deidara took the blame, he was used to the punishments Itachi gave, but he didn't want to see Naruto injured for one.

"It's my fault really Itachi-sama. I didn't tell Naruto he had to wear his kimono.." Deidara took the blame, he was used to the punishments Itachi gave, but he didn't want to see Naruto injured for one.

::Itachi looked at Deidara and said firmly:: "dont lie to me Deidara, you know that'll just get you BOTH introuble" ::He looked at Naruto and said:: "take off those cloths and change" ::He hugged his shirt close like a security blanket, Sasuke told he he could ALWAYS wear it no matter what:: "S-sama said... I could wear it... no matter what" ::Itachi said:: "deidara... finish breakfast, Naruto will be coming with me"

"Please Itachi-sama, don't punish him..."

"Deidara...do as I say... Nauto come with me" ::Naruto backed up a step, he didnt like the way Itachi looked at him so coldly, far worse then Sasuke ever did.::

Deidara knew Naruto was going to get hurt and he couldn't stand the thought of it. He could easily pounce back after one of Itachi's beatings but he knew Naruto couldn't. "Please Itachi-sama! I'll do anything for him not to be hurt!"

"QUIET...You heard what I said, you know better then to argue" ::He grabbed naruto by his shirt and tugged him along non to gently to the hallway and down to a isolated room::

Deidara knew there was nothing else he could do, so he did as he was told and went back to making breakfast, fearing the worst for Naruto

::The room Itachi took Naruto into was padded and sound proofed. The room was a chamber for punishment. The bedroom soemtimes was considered to intimate and soft. He wouldnt taint his room and space and so this room was to be used instead Naruto was shoved inside as Itachi locked them in:: "w-why am I here" ::he was scared::

Deidara tried to ignore the feeling that he should of talked back more, done something to get Itachi's wrath on him instead of Naruto. While he was thinking he accidentally drop the most expeniaive bottle of sake, a loud crash sounding through the house. Deidara quickly tried to clean up the glass, cutting himself deep on his hands.

::Naruto got up and looked up at Itachi and saw him slowly advancing, why not he had nowhere to run He looked around frantically and ran scared to the wall::

"Come here Naruto." Itachi said, coldly

::He was with his back to the wall as he slide across it side ways away from Itachi:: "I didnt do anything wrong...S-sama Said I was ok"

"Im in charge today and I said I don't like it. Im not Sasuke."

::He was taught to obey Sasuke, not Itachi. He wanted to cry as he hugged his sweatshirt for comfort:: "sama says Im his... n-not yours" ::he said in a scared tone, barely making the words come forth::

Itachi reached into the closet where he kept his instruments for punishment, and grabbed a thin switch. He smack Naruto with it hard.

::He screamed in pain when he fell from the sudden blow across his arm, Making him fall on his feet. He hugged his hoodie as Itachi smacked him, trying to find comfort in it like he always did in the fox he was given 2 years ago::

Itachi hit him 5 more times before grabbing his hood and yanking him toward his face. "Tell Sasuke anything that happened here and your punishment will be 10 times worse then a few smacks understand?"

::He was beaten several times very very hard, there was sure to be welts on his skin. He just laid there quiet crying on the floor when Itachi finished;:

Itachi unlocked the door. "Now go and finish the chores." He said, Little did they know Deidara was bleeding very badly in the kitchen, about to pass out from blood loss.

::Naruto laid there crying until Itachi screamed to get back to work. He evenually got up and ran off, not wanting to be near Itachi. He went to the kitchen wanting to See Dei since Sasuke was still gone. He cried out:: "Dei San!"

Deidara had passed out a bloody rag in his hand fro trying to stop the blood.

::He shook him hard, crying as he went to the sink and got some cold water from the sink and threw it all over Dei::

Deidara didn't wake up, his skin paling quickly.

::He didnt wanna but he did:: 'T-TACHI SAMA!" ::Itachi evenually came in angry about the yelling and Saw Dei on the ground. He quietly checked him over and wrapped his hand up securely and picked him up and carried him off to bed, intent on punishing him later. He followed behind Itachi wanting to see if he was ok::

"Go get the phone Naruto. Now!" Itachi said, once he set Deidara down.

::Once Tsunage was called and Dei was laid to bed Itachi told Naruto to go back to work:: "B-but...is he gonna be ok?" ::He was worried for deisan::

"Its None of your concern. NOW GO!"

::Naruto was made to do ALL the work for the rest of the day it was nearly night fall when he finally finished, he was a small child and also sore from his beating. He finally finished and went to his room. Hechanged into his kimono casue the heavy hoodie made his burning flesh ache. Sasuke wasnt home and he tried to wait but he fell asleep on the bed his wounds conceal::

Sasuke returned a hour later, just as Deidara was waking up.

::Naruto rested peacefully on the bed from pure exhaustion. Itachi came bac when deidara woke up:: "Your on bed rest for the rest of tonight and tommorrow"

Sasuke smiled, "Poor thing must be tired." He said. Deidara looked at Itachi nervously. "I-Im sorry Itachi-sama... I just got distracted and when I got hurt I tried to clean it up..."

"Hush... you need to sleep" ::he said slightly warmer then normal" ::When deidara was quiet Without looking his way Itachi said:: "You should go take care of your own...I have things under control"

Deidara looked confused as to why Itachi was being so...nice to him. He wasn;t yelling at him or calling him stupid. "I-Itachi-sama...?"

"just lay still... unless you want punishment tommorrow" ::Dei nodded and looked at sauke and said:: "Sasuke Sama...have u seen Naruto yet...he...:: He paused a moment rethinking before instantly continuing:: "he was upset about me being hurt..."

"He's asleep in the room." Sasuke said. Deidara turned back to Itachi still confused. "Itachi-sama. I don't understand, You beat me worse the HE ever did for nothing and now your being nice again..."

"Ive always been good when your hurt... and your behaving well...I nevr hurt you when you behave" ::He said nicely before saying:: "go on Sasuke... im sure your pet if shaken up and wants to see you"

Sasuke nodded and left.

::Naruto dressed in a soft silk kimono was laying on their bed, he looked completely wiped out, as expected. When deidara was hurt he most likely was made to do all the chores alone. It must have taken ALL day. Poor thing didnt even get to see Sasuke when he went to bed as promised::

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

::He laid there still as stone, had been for almost 2 hours. His hair spread on the covers, his lips slightly parted. He felt something toching him and jumped up instantly tense and on edge until he saw sasuke, he instantly went from scared to a smile:: "Tousan... your home"

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?"

::He just curled his head on Sasukes lap:: "Im glad your home... I didnt like you being away"

::He tensed up and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, waiting for what he would say::

"Deidara is awake now. But you won't see him for a few days."

"will he be ok?" ::He asked softly, clearly worried about what was gonna happen to dei::

"Yes. He'll be fine. Why don't you make him a picture? To make him feel better." Sasuke said

::He nodded and carefully moved off the bed and settled on the floor once he got out his paper and crayrons. He seemed a bit sore, perhaps from working so hard all day. Deciding he needed a smile he decided to draw a rainbow::

Sasuke smiled and changed out of his business attire.

::Naruto seemed a bit shaken up from his day before settling to color for Dei. He slowly moved his arm around the paper as he drew while Sasuke changed behind him::

"So did you learn anything before the accident?" Sasuke asked, changing into a silk night kimono

::He sat there coloring and when Sasuke asked about his lessons with Dei he nodded and said:: "y-yea... he showed me a little about making omelets"

"That's nice. Anything else?"

::He shook his head no:: "no... he... he was hurt shortly after we started breakfast" ::He seemed agitated and tense, no suprise::

"What's wrong Naruto? And don't lie."

"I... I didnt like seeing Dei-san like that" ::It wasnt a lie, despite he had more to fer then that. It was a more then reason to be so upset and on edge. He was a young child and Sasuke had sheltered him well, he depending on Sasukes care and left alone with deidara hurt had him very scared and worried::

"There's more then that to it Naruto. Tell me what happened today. EVERYTHING."

"THERES NOTHING ELSE!" ::He just started crying, he didnt like being pushed when he was so stressed from his long day. He then softly spoke and said:: "Im sorry... I didnt mean to yell Tousan"

"Now I know something's up. Tell me or you will be punished."

"there isnt...I saw dei-san... he was laying on the floor bleeding. I shook him, i threw water on him, but he didnt wake up" ::He had tears on his cheeks. He didnt wanna think about what he had seen and experienced today. The fear and terror:: "b-believe me... tousan" ::His vouce with a sob::

"Tell me NOW!"

::He sat there on the ground his drawing unfinished as Sasuke yelled at him. He sobbed on the floor, so badly he could hardly make the words come out anymore. He was starting to hyperventilate::

Sasuke patience was wearing thin, "NARUTO!"

"I...an't..." ::He was hicuping, barely breathing he was to worked up to make sense:: "he..."

"I don't care who said what tell me now or your going in the closet for the rest of the night!"

::He didnt say anything, not that he didnt try his words were hiccuped and gasps from him trying to breath. He didnt wanna go in the closet but he couldnt talk even if he wanted to... literally::

"This is the last chance you get!"

"to..an" ::His words were broken as he sobbed more, he knew he was gonna be punished no matter what either sasukes hand or evenualy Itachis::

"Fine. Since you wont tell me you get to spend the night in the closet." He grabbed Naruto by his kimono and dragged him to the cloet before throwing him in it.

::He was picked up in hsterics and tossed in the closet and weakly moved to try and get out but the door closed and locked. He cried and begged to be let out, and ignored::

Sasuke went back to the bed and sat down with his book and a glass of sake.

::His cries died down, he never spoke up. That alone means either he was telling the truth or he feared something more the the closet. He evenually fell asleep there and remained there all night. He leaned into the corner VS his back to the wall as normal. His back was still sore and bruised::

Sasuke unlock the closet in the morning. "Strip. Somethin happened to you and your not telling so im doing a body inspection."

::He turned his head to look behind him at where Sasuke was opening the door he turned away again and pleased softly, desperate for him to listen:: "Please dotn make me" ::His voice was weak and pleading::

"Do it now. Do not push me."

::He cried silently as his sat still as his hands moved behind him to pull his obi open and shruged his shoulders to push his kimono off, leaving it loose for Sasuke::

Sasuke inspected Naruto's back, seeing the welts ther. He growled, "Itachi did this didn't he?"

::He sat there as the kimono fell and was pulled down to allow sasuke to start ooking at his body and immediatly found bruised and welts on his backside. looked like several lashings. when Sasuke asked if it was Itachi he stayed silent but his shoulders shrank in fear. He couldnt tell::

"It was. Stay here. Im going to kick his ass." He said growling, leaving the room

::He spun around and hugged Sasukes leg and begged:: "NO TOUSAN DONT! PLEASE" ::He begged he was terrified and begging with all his tears for Sasuke not to. He didnt wanna ee Itachis threat come true::

Sasuke pushed him off and headed to Itachi's room.

::He sat there curled up shaking when Sasuke left. ITachi tol him not to tell... but he didnt. But Sasuke knew and Itachi was going to know. Itachi was the library alone leaving Deidara to his bedrest::

"ITACHI! YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

::Itachi sat there calmly reading as Sasuke screamed and he said:: "keep your voice down outoto"

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO BEAT NARUTO!

"I dont know what you mean...he disobeyed a direct order and spoke back to me. I took him down with a switch as approiate...he steped out of line and was punished" ::He said calmly as he sat there reading before looking up:: "maybe you should train him better"

"What the hell did he do?"

::Itachi sat there calmly as sasuke demanded to know Narutos offense to warrant a beating:: "he have backtalk when I told him to change into his kimono for his chores"

"I TOLD HIM HE COULD DIPSHIT!"

"I TOLD HIM HE COULD WEAR HIS HOODIE!"

"I told him to do somemthing and he didn't listen only argued...or perhaps U let him do such things as well" ::Itachi stood up and left the room to avoid sasukes trantum:: "perhaps he should learn better respect" ::he left leaving sasuke alone. Naruto meanwhile was in the closet cryingsince sasuke left::

Sasuke was out for blood. He had told Naruto he could wear the hoodie for his chores and he hadn't given Itachi the right to punish Naruto.

::Naruto waited for Sasuke to come back. When he finally heard sasuke come back he stayed out of sight, Sasuke looked mad::

"Come here Naruto."

::Naruto heard sasuke call him out and hugged his kimono close trying to fix it before coming out, the obi sloppy with his loose obi. Scared he'd get another beating at Sasukes hand or worse Itachis::

"Why didn't you tell me."

::he was quiet when asked, would he get in trouble.. Hurt again? Itachi said not to tell. He hung his head waiting to be yelled at::

"Im not mad at you. Im mad at Itachi."

::he listed his head and asked:: "so... I-Im not in trouble?" ::he seemed scared::

"No"

::he sat up and crawled out of the closet:: "how come he hit me if I didn't do anything wrong?" (Done)

"He's a dick. That's why. I promise I'll take you with me the next time I have to do business."

::he smiled and asked:: "I can go too... What kind of bussiness do u do tousan?" ::he seemed distracted by his curious nature::

"I work in fashion Naruto. Why do you thing you get such nice clothes?"

::He started giggling a littlw when Sasuke told his his bussiness he was doing. He coudnt help but snicker a little behind his hand::

"Don't laugh. My job gives me money."

"Im sorry... I just... didnt expect u to do something... so girly" ::He siad with a smile as if there was nothing wrong with his reason. He wasnt excatly well bred with manners of men and women and the world::

"There's nothing girly about a male fashion do you think makes male clothes? And that was extremely rude." Sasuke said going through his work folder. "And If your going to come to work with me you can be a model for my new line."

::HE listened as Sasuke spoke, not with anger but he frowned when sasuke said that was rude. scolding his lightly. He seemed a bit guilty and said:: 'sorry Tousan" ::He said softly, sorry he had been so impolite. He listened as Sasuke said he would come and be a model and he flushed and shook his head and said:: "NO... I cant do that!"

"Why not? You'll be wearing clothes."

"Id have to be infront of lots of people...I dont like being around crowds... please?" ::HE asked not to be made to do this he hated crowd especially strangers::

"No. It will be me and a camera man silly."

::He still didnt like this:: "d-do I have to tousan" ::He hated strangers, he was sheltered and made to depend on sasuke alone, he hated being around anyone else::

"Yes. If your going to work with me you have to work."

"No"

::He whined and frowned:: "when Would you leave again?"

"Tomorrow. Deidara should be able to handle the chores by himself by them."

::He looked up at Sasuke and said:: "will I need to do the chores all by myself gain today then?"

"No he's going to help but he's still a little weak from all the blood he lost so your going to do a marjority of the hard stuff."

"Ok...if hes still hurt he should sleep shouldnt he?" ::He offered:: "i can do it"

"No. He's actually the one who insisted. He's more of an active person who can't handle being put on bed rest. He was about your age when Itachi took him in. He broke his arm playing outside and was back to doing chores the day after."

::He nodded and got and looked to Sasuke and asked:: "Tousan... if I wear my hoodie... is it ok?"

"yES"

::He got himself changed and sai: "bye Tousan" ::Before racing off to go help Diedara so he ouwldnt hurt hismelf. He found him in the kitchen cooking and said:: "NOO!" He whined, noting whating him to get hurt:: "i can do it!"

"Whats wrong Naru-san?"

"I can do it... your still hurt. You should rest some more. Ill ask if i need help please let me do it... please?"

"Im fine really."

"Please?" ::He hoped Dei would take it easy and let him, He didnt want him to get hurt. He had been really scared when he found Deidara hurt on the flooor:: "I dont wanna see you all hurt again ::he whispered::

"I promise Im ok. Ive been through worse."

::HE frowned but didnt reply. He looked at deidara andd asked:: "Did u already make breakfast?"

"Ya. I just need to finishe cleaning up the knives and stuff."

"OH Ill Do It!" ::He raised over to the sink and turned on the water to get some soapy water ready and started carefully scrubbing the dishes Knifes first so they wouldnt sit in the sink when it filled uP::

"Naruto. Seriously. Im ok."

::HE did his best to do the dished and when they were laided out drying he said:: "I didnt like seeing you hurt on the floor... I just want to to rest and be better again, u need rest." ::He smiled as he worked so hard to try and let Dei take it easy:::

"Im really ok Naruto."

::He didnt resply just hurried along before leaving the kitchen and working on the cleaning for the day. starting with sweepong, scrubing the floors, feed Kikyo, dust, clean up the kitchen, wash windows, and other random chores before tiding up Sasukes room. At the end he collapsed on the floor ine xhaustion, curled up asleep:: (DOEN)

Deidara just stood there looking surprised. "I told him I could do it..."

::Naruto was laying there on the floor he managed to do most everything he could get to before Deidara could by himself. In thr end he had worked himself into the ground til he fell asleep. Sasuke watched him sleep on the floor in his hoodie as Deidar spoke, telling how he tried to tell Naru he didnt have to but he didn anyway::

"He didn't let me do anything, Not even the laundry."

::He had been laying there for so long, He hadnt even changed for bed or cleaned himself up yet::

"Thank you for trying Deidara."

::Naruto never paid anymind to his audience as deidara left the room, he needed his own rest to make a full recovery::

Sasuke chuckled. "He cares to much about others." He stroked Naruto's hair as he watched him sleep

::Deidara smiled and said:: "he does... hes very tender and soft" ::He said before excuisng himself to leave. Naruto in his sleep smiled softly when Sasuke stroked his hair. It was becoming more chilly, he would need to wear pants and not his shorts. He shivered a little as he lay sleeping on the soft plush floor::

Sasuke picked him up and set him on the bed. He carefully stripped him of the dirty chore clothes and into some of the pajamas he bought him. He covered him and kissed his forehead.

::when sasuke picked him up amd dressed him he yanwed and said:: "where's dei...I have to finish" ::he said sleepily::

"He's going to finish the rest of the chores. Now go back to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow." He handed Naruto his fox plush and lied next to him.

::he watched sasuke tuck him in with his fox and he smiled:: "nite... I love u tousan" ::he said sweetly as he looked at Sasuke when he climbed in with him::

"Love you too."

::sasukes sentiment was like a mumble as Naruto fell right to sleep. He had worked himself so had. He laid there hugging his fox as sasuke held him close::

Sasuke soon fell asleep, content with Naruto in his arms

::Naruto slept peacefully hugging Sasuke and his fox between them.. He remained peacefully asleep until he whined as he felt someone trying to wake him up::

"Wake up little fox. It's time to go to work."

::He curled up and then oepned his eyes, a sleepy groan fell free as he lifted his head ever so slghtly, his eyes cracking open catching a blurry sight::

"come on"

::He sat up with a little yawn before he slowly slipped from the bed. He took his time dressing himself in his hoodie and then turned and asked:: "can I have something else to wear...its to cold for my shorts?"

"You have pants in the dresser." Sasuke said getting ready himself

::He walked over to the dressed, wearing nothing but his hoodie, just long enough to cover his bottom. HE stoo dup on a his toes and pulled out some sweatpants::

"Wear actual pants Naruto"

::He turned to Sasuke and held the cloths and said:: "but these are pants" ::HE seemed confused::

"wear some jeans"

::He turned and looked in the drawer and found some jeans. He stood on the other side of the dresser trying to pull on the jeans. He came back out in sight and said:: "Sasuke... I dont think these fit"

"let me see"

::He walked closer to Sasuke in the skinny grey jeans and the hoodie Sasuke gave him::

"Oh they fit. They're supposed to be like that."

::He tugged at his pants and said:: "but their so tight" ::He thought he lookd odd in them::

"You just need to stretch them out. New jeans always feel like that." Deidara knocked on the door. "Sasuke-sama. The car is here for you."

::Naruto looked up and saw Deidara making him smile a little:: "Dei-san...how are you feeling?" ::Deidara seemed a lot more colored in the face, he looked so much better and stronger now::

"Im fine. Thank you for the picture." Deidara smiled. "Alright. Thank you Deidara." Sasuke said

::He smiled wide and said:: "your welcome deisan" ::When Sasuke said that was all and deidara left he looked at sasuke and aked:: "where are we going to?"

"My work place of course. I have a fashion shoot soon and I need to see if the designs will work."

"but where is it... is it in the city?" ::He wonderd. Sasuke lived isolated outside the city where he found Naruto. But last time he ws gone all day... was it far he wondered::

"Yes. That's where my company is located. Itachi and I own our own fashion line."

"will he be there too?" ::He asked softly, he didnt wanna be around him if possible::

"no"

::He seemed to relax as Sasuke said Itachi wouldnt be present as Sasuke led him outside to the car. When they got to the vehicle he susddenly paused. He seeemed nervous::

"its alright"

::He looked up at Sasuke when he assured him it was ok. He looked at the vehilcle and climbed inside, looking around curiously, eyes tracing everything:: "wow..." ::He couldnt remembering cars since he hadnt been in one much in his life but he was amaed at how huge it was inside:::

Sasue chuckled

"whats so funny" ::He said with an angry pout. Pausing in his exploration of the limo Sasuke and him had just climbed into. When he paused he had been stareing at the lovely glasses in the liquer case::

"You act like you've never seen a car."

"I havent... when u brought me here that was the first time Ive ever been in one... that i can remmeber" ::He said the end softly, he parents mybe have had him in on when he was a baby but didnt remember. Infact he could barely remember them at all anymore::

"Ah. Well sit down."

::He scooted down the seating that went the lenght of the limo and leaned over and curiously looked at the liquor stock, it was a clear glass case with bottles and stacked glassed fitted inside::

"Do you want some?"

"what is it?' ::he aked when his attentioned was snapped back to Sasuke::

"Whiskey, champagne, sake, wine."

"ok" ::He aggreed to try some, they were drinks and he didnt know booe well enough to know thats what it was::

"Which one do you want."

"what do you like?" ::He asked curiously::

"Personally I like the sake."

"can I smell them?" ::It was perhaps an odd question but it was what he was used to most of his life when he hunted for food he went by smell::

"Sure. Why not."

::He watched Sasuke hit a button and make the door slide open. He looked at Sasuke asking if hecould pull them out to smell::

Sasuke chuckled

He took that as an ok and puled out a elegant textured brown bottle, squar shaped (whiskey) He fiddled with it til he found the top and sniffed the contents and had a scrunched up disgusted face::

Sasuke smirked. "Don't like whiskey?"

"it smells really strong" ::he said putting it back in the shelf before looking at the sake, Sasule had him try it before and didnt care for it much. He then looked to the tall sleek bottle beside it:: "whats this?"

"Vodka."

::He smelled it and it smelled not foul but odd. He passed it up as ell before seeing the wine, white Italian:: "this smells nice"

"It's basically grape juice with alcohol in it."

::Sasuke would often give him grape juicem when he first came home with him:: "Can I try some"

"Sure. But only one glass."

::He nodded as he smiled in his seat as he watched sasuke pour a glass of toupe colored white wine:: "If its like grape juice how come its not purple?"

"There are different types of grapes. Not all are purple.

::He looked curiously as the glass was filled and handed to him. It was a tall slender glass with a long stem. He hadnt used sucha glass before so he held the step in a fist grip, not harshly and pulled it close to him::

Sasuke smiled

::He took a drink and licked his lips:: "its pretty good... it tingled my tounge though"

"That's the alcohol in it."

::He drank his glass of wine and had a happy look on his face and asked:: "can I have another?"

"No."

"just a little... please tousan?"

"no. I don't want you drunk."

:: they had been in the car for about 30 mins, still a long ways from the city when he yawned a little. He was tired and wanted more sleep and they had woken up early. He curled up with his head on Sasukes lap:: (DNE)

"You may take a short nap. It'll be a while before we ge there."

::He had already fallen asleep on his lap. He always seemed easy to fall asleep on Sasukes lap::

"Wake up Naruto. We're here." Sasuke said, gently shaking the boy

::After a hour long nap on Sasukes lap he was woken up. He looked up as he lifted his head. He climbed slowly off of Sasuke lap and followed him out of the car. He was stunned, he kept to the dark and alleyways. He hadnt seen anything outside of Sasukes property in 3 years, infact he rarely saw daylight as he was mostly kept inside. The brightness made him sheild his eyes:

"Here we are. Headquaters of the Uchiha Fashion Line/

::He looked at the massive building and made soft sounds of awe. He glanced around everywhere in every direction curious as could be as they enetered the building. Axious to just look at everything. He looked ready to bolt and explore. He saw people walking around, some at tables drawing, designs perhaps:: "wow"

"We'll be working with the models today. I'll have you change into a few of the new outfits for a couple of shoots too."

::He followed quickly behind Sasuke so he wasnt caught running about. Once ebhind him he was focused everywhere but Sasuke, it was an awful lot of excitment for him, after being kept in all the time::

"You will stay with me at all times. Just as if we were home."

"awww but Tousan" ::He said complaining, thankfully nobody was listening to what he said to sasuke::

"I mean it Naruto. There are other demons that work here that will take you. The only people you can talk to here is me Hidan and Tobi, unless Kakuzu or Sasori address you understand?

"where do we go first tousan?" ::He asked innocently, No idea of the fact they were in public and thus he shouldnt call him tousan here::

"What did I tell you? Im tousan in the room only! I am sasuke-sama or sama here understand?"

"I-Im sorry...I didnt mean it" ::He seemed hurt and sad. He had something he wanted to ask Sasuke but didnt think this was the place. He would for sure later. He just followed behind him::

Sasuke sighed. "Come on"

::Naruto quickly followed like a baby duck. He followed Sasuke as he entered another large area of the building:: "where are we now?"

"The modeling section. Tobi and Hidan are here for models today too, They're over there if you want to talk to them." He said pointing to them

::He looked over and just shookm his head no. He didnt liek them much. Hidan was always mean to him and Tobi was really out there::

"does dei-san ever come here too?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke said. "Hi Naru-san! Tobi's being a good boy!"

::Tobi spoooked Naruto when he came up suddenly and made Naru hide behind Sasuke. He was nice he supposed but scary::

"Aw! Was Tobi a bad boy? Is that why Naru-san doesnt like him?"

::Naruto just seemed to hide more:: "s-sama..." ::He reached out for help tugging on Sasuke, Tobi honesltly seemed a bit nut and scared Naruto::

"Tobi. Go get ready for your next photo shoot." Sasuke said. "Tobi will be a good boy Sasuke sama!

::Naruto hid and was happy when Tobi ran off:: "i dont like him..."

"He's just trying to be nice." Sasuke said. "Hidan! Get your ass over here! It's your turn!" Kakuzu said

::Naruto seemed to still have heavy trust and closesness issues. even after all this time. He never let himself be around anyone except Sasuke and Deidara...and Tsunade:: "what will I be wering Sama?"

"Hidan is doing boy's lingre. Tobi is doing swim wear so Im guessing your doing the fall line, or the halloween costumes we make."

"halloween... whats Halloween?" ::He asked tuging onSasukes shirt sleeve::

"A pagen holiday we're children dress up as monster or cute things and go from door to door getting candy."

::his eyes lit up as he asked excitedly:: "Will I get to do that too... can I can I?"

"I'll have Deidara take you. I and Itachi can not go. demons may be celebrated on this holiday but people put up decorations to ward us off."

::He seemed so happy until Sasuke said he coudlnt come too. he didnt know if he wanted to go if Sasuke couldnt come to::

"But if you wish not to go I can always buy you a shitload of candy. Besides there are dangerous people out there. Some do bad things to the candy."

"can I still dress up?" ::HE asked softly. It sounded like a lot of fun and he wanted to try it:: "I can go with dei-san... but will you dress up too?"

"Yes. If you stay home for Halloween you can still dress up.

"What would I dress up as?" ::He seemed innocently curious as to more about this festival::

Sasuke smirked. "Oh I'll think of something."

::He seemed unsuspecting but shrugged it off:: "what about now...what do I wear now" ::he seemed a little excited then just nervous now::

Sasuke found a costume he had specially had made for ukes. "This." It consisted of a 2 piece bathingsuit like outfit bunny ears and a tail.

::He looked at the costume Sasuke held up for him and flushed and asked:: "w-whats that?"

"A bunny costume. Put it on."

::He looked at Sasuke and when he was showned a room he could change in he went inside. It was a small empty room with a single chair and a changing booth liike area. He sat there with the outfit and looked confused. he didnt know how to begin. He was in there for some time::

"Are you done yet? The photographer isn't going to wait all day."

"I... I dont even know how to put this on" ::He said softly, he couldnt begin to figure out how this went on or anything::

Sasuke sighed and went to help him

::He heard to the door open and walked out still fully dressed. He had looked at the items when he came in here and didnt know what they were or how to put them on::

"Strip. I'll help you put it on." Sasuke said, annoyed he had to wait to see Naruto in the erotic outfit

"c-can you just tell me ... i... Ill do it if you tell me I dont even know what this is"

Sasuke held up the bottoms. "Underwear." He pointed to the top part. "Shirt."

::He nodded and took them and went back behind the curtain thing. He finally stripped and just looked at the pieces before pulling them on and with the ears and tail on he looked in a mirror and wrapped his hoddie around him and just said:: "sasuke I dont wanna wear this... please let me weat something else"

"No. The photographer has waited long enough."

::Tears fell quietly on his face as he then said:: "P-please tousan... dont make me wear it" ::He said softly like he wanted to cry, since he felt so vunerable right now::

"Come on Naruto. It's just going to be me and a photographer seeing you now let's go."

::He had a soft sob ready to come now when he was told to come out. He peeked out and came out looking like he would cry. He had his huge hoodie hugged close to cover him as best as possible::

Sasuke grabbed him and took him to the photographer. "Take off the hoodie naruto."

::He stood there in the new room with Sasuke and another man and when he was told to remove his hoodie he just shook his head. His sadness clear on his face he had neber been so dead set against anything. He just couldnt do this::

"NOw Naruto. You know better then to disobey me."

::He just shook his head backing up, he was scared but he just couldnt do this:: "Please Sama...Dont make me dot his" ::He had a sob in his voice::

"NOW NARUTO!" Sasuke was getting pissed

::He had tears ready to fall, welling full in his eyes when sasuke yelled at him like that. He hardly ever screamed like that at him anymore. He turned his back and took it off and when he turned back around he had it in front of him hugging it like security::

::He was put in front of the camera hugging his sweatshirt in his arms. Told to pose but didnt know what to... he was so upset. The photographer stood there by his camera waiting for Naruto to pose and Sasuke stood behind him watching. When he didnt move the Photograher seemed to get annoyed and he just started crying, frozen::

"This was a mistake. Sorry for wasting your time."

::He photographer nodded and left the room to move on to another piece of shooting. Naruto just stood there frozen in place, scared and upset tears coming down his face in heavy load hugging his hoodie::

"I told you if you came to work with me this is hwhat you would be doing. Not only have you wasted my time but now I have to pay the photographer more for the time he lost."

::He just cried, he didnt say anything. Evenually as sasuke scolded him and told him what wrong he had done he just cried more and squated on the floor hugging his hoodie close crying. He had felt humilated more then ever before::

"put your hoodie on your going home"

"Im sorry tousan...I.. idnt...I couldnt... be... seen... in ... that" ::His broken sobs as he tried to talk through his trouble breathing. He couldnt... he was hyperventialiating from the stress and panic...he wanted to wear something that made him comfortable. He didnt wanna be exposed like that to anyone but His tousan... ever::

"Now Naruto. A driver will be here soon to take you home. Im very disappointed in you." Sasuke said before leaving to go to the next shoot.

::He just curled up on the floor when sasuke left. Leaving him to just cry so badly, he had disappointed sasuke and it hurt deeply that he had failed so badly. All he had wanted was love and he was left alone without it when he needed it most::

Tobi hopped into the room "Naru-san! Sasuke-sama said to have you give me that outfit! One of the models is gonna wear it instead!"

::Naruto was a fit of tears when Tobi came in and when he heard Him say sasuke wanted it back... another would wear it He was hysterical. To think he was so easily cast aside as usueless... replaceable. He just chanted sama as he laid there crying. He needed Sasuke to love him::

"whats wrong Naru-san?"

::He looked up at Tobi as he asked what was wrong. He just broke into more tears:: "sama..." ::He cried sadly. He had failed him he needed hom to love him, to show he cared... to make him proud:: "I need sama" ::He startted breathing badly from the crying he was far to upset to settle down on his own when he was this worked up::

"He's in the next room. He seems upset though."

::He just fell on the floor shaking, he was a raw nerve now. Only Sasuke would calm him down. He breathing was shallow as he tried to relaxx but couldnt. He was crying and he was in a panic attack from the stress::

Sasuke walked back in. "Tobi what the hell is going on."

::Tobi stood there empty handed and said:: "Naru San is on the floor and he looked bad sasuke sama...hes moving around all funny" ::He said with a smile as usual, perhaps not understanding how severa he was::

Sasuke went to Naruto.::

::When he came close it would be visable the tears on sasuke sface, bloodshot eyes, he was shaking badly. Gasping for breath. He was a mess, he had been very attached to Sasuke and to had felt like such a failure hurt him badly and threw him into a panic attack. He continued to cry out sama as if a weak cry for help::

"Naruto, calm down"

::Naruto couldnt calm down. He needed some contact, some comfort. He looked up and heard Sasuke and immediatly clung to him desperately crying and sobbing. He couldnt calm down::

Sasuke sighed and sat next to naruto and hugged him. "You look like a mess."

::Tobi left and Naruto was hugged at last and he clung to him harder then ever:: "tou...an..." ::he cried as he was held. he would need a little comfort to relax and breath... and be able to speak to him::

"Calm down Naru." He said as he stroked Naruto's hair

::He was told to calm down and felt a hand stroking his hair. It took a bit but his breathing calmed down enough to speak at last and be understood:: "Im... sorry... tou... san..." ::He hated the yelling and being seen as replaceable and unneeded. He could finally speak to tell the problem now::

"It's fine. We're going to use a professional."

"am i... not needed?" ::He asked softly, ready to cry again if sasuke said yes. He wanted to be able to do it. His eyes looked at sasuke ready to water, hoping he would say he was needed::

"You are needed Naruto. But your feelings about this are getting in the way."

"can... can I try again... Please Tousan?" ::He wanted to make His tousan proud of him::

"Alright. You may. But if you mess up again Im going to have the model take your place."

"can... can I try and wear something else though... please" ::He had hopes he could do this but just in something for comfortable::

"Sorry Naruto but that's the only one left. And besides. I think it looks good on you."

::He held his head down in sadness. He knew he wouldnt be abke to do it in this one. He would just get scared and cry. He looked so disapointed in himself now:: "theres no more...will there be more soon?" ::He hoped he would have another chance::

"not today. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine."

"can I trya nother day then?" ::HIs eyes shining with hope that he could do another outfit if he waited another day. So that he knew he wouldnt fail again. He wasnt able to with this one, he was to workd up to try something so uncomfortable to him::

Sasuke sighed. "Go change. I'll have the model do this one."

::He nodded before he stood up on shakey legs and slowly left the room to change. He came back in his jeans and hoodie with the outfit folded up nice:: "im sorry Tousan"

"It's fine. Stay here while I get the other model ready."

"but you said I have to stay with you all the time" ::Sasuke had told him he could be taken by other people here and not to be left unattended::

"Nobody here would dare take you. Just stay here." Sasuke left to give the other model the outfit.

::He just sat there in a chair in the hallway and waited for Sasuke to go do what he needed with the model and the outfit he had been in::

Sasuke smiled when he came back.

::Naruto was sitting in his seat, fidling his fingers, looking nervous. his eyes to the floor::

"Come on Naru."

"are we going home?" ::they hadnt been out very long::

"No. I worked out something with Itachi. He runs our kids clothing. Your going to model them."

::He tensed up and said:: "T-Tachi sama?" ::H didnt know if he liked this idea. He would rather try somethin else but stay with Sasuke:: "c-can I try something different with you?"

"He's not here. He took Deidara out."

"will you still be there?" ::HE asked::

"yes."

::He smiled a little, happy he would get to try something else and was determined to do his best. But he looked awful. His face was tear stained, his eyes were all red from crying and his hair was terriable from laying on the floor. He needed to clean himself up and chill out:: "when do I start?"

"after we get you cleaned up"

::He smiled and headed across the hall to the bathroom and went inside to clean himself up. He rinsed his face and shook some water in his hair and fixed himself up but his eyes were still awful and red from crying. He would just need a little bit to calm down. He came out shortly afterwards:: "am I ok now?"

"Yes. Now we just have to let your eyes go back to normal."

"is there anything to eat?" ::He asked sweetly, seemed a lot more calm then his mess eariler. It seemed his maturing as a kistune was indeed showing the signs Tsunade spoke of when she mentioned severe emotional break downs::

"Yes. We have a cafeteria."

"whats a cafeteria?" ::He asked seeming baffled by the word::

"I'll show you." Sasuke lead Naruto to the cafeteria

::He walked with Sasuke curiously until they entered a large room. He saw line of people waling alone a large row of food of all kinds it seeme dand sitting at tabkes eating. He seemed entranced by ti all. He wandered inside with a smile to the where people were getting food::

"this is a cafieteria pet"

"wow" ::He smiled wide and made his way to get food, not aware of paying for it or being in line::

"Naruto stay here with me. You don't have any money to pay for this food."

::He looked at sasuke when told to stay put but his side. He grabbed Sasukes hand and draged him gently with him as he eagerly moved close to whwre the line seemed to begin::

Sasuke chuckled

::Naruto looked at the food. he could see soup, sandwhiches, fruits and veggiables, salads, chicken... all kinds of things. He saw a stack of trays people kept takiong:: "do I take one too?"

"yes'

::He looked around saw and apple and picked it up and put it on his tray and moved along and paused when he saw macaroni and cheese. He didnt know what it was but he smelt good and looked warm and yummy too so he took the plate of it. He then took a bottle juice and slide down the line with Sasuke close behind::

"thats it?"

::he looked up at sasuke curious as to what he meant. Wasnt it suppose to be a snack and Sasuke raised him to not be greedy and he already was a humble person from his early life::

"You can get more then that Naruto."

::He looked around and saw chicken and took a nice sied piece of that as well and smiled up at Sasuke before he made his way down the line to where they pay::

Sasuke paid for Naruto's meal and sat down with him

::He spotted an empty table across the room where there wasnt anyone around and smiled urging ssuke to follow. He sat down with his tray and said:: 'arent you hungry too?"

"i dont get hungry easily"

::He picked up a fork and began to smile happily as he ate, his eyes seemed to have relaxed a bit more as he said:: "what will I be wearing this time"

"Just some new summer clothes. Your shooting one with Deidara actually. Itachi dropped him off a little while ago."

"REALLY!" ::He looked around axiously looking for him:: "where is he?"

Sasuke lead him to his office. Deidara was waiting for him.

::He was munching on his apple as he walked with Sasule glanccing around seeing people in all kinds of dress and people wandering around:: "sasuke... will I be here again?"

"If you want." Sasuke said, opening his office door.

::They entered sasukes office and he was all smiled when he saw him:: "Dei-san!"

Deidara smiled. "Hey Naru-san."

::He seemed so much more relaxed one woudnt know he had such a severe breakdown eariler if not for the hints of ren in his eyes:: "sama...what are we wearing?... can i see it?"

"Not yet. I don't have them in my office. We're going to wait for the make-up crew to work on you then get you dressed." Sasuke said, looking through some new designs.

"why do I have to wear makeup" ::He asked curiously, he didnt know a lot but isnt that what girls wear::

"I can answer 's so our features are shown on the camera." Deidara said

"sama... when does this all happen?" ::He asked softly::

"In a few minutes." Sasuke replied.

::He swallowed a lump in his throat. he seemed very nervous. He was afriad, what if what happened eariler happened again::

The make-up artist came in and did their make-up before taking them to get ready.

"dei-san...I dont know if I can do this" ::He said talking to Dei as they were made up while Sasuke was else where getting things ready for them::

"Relax. We're doing Itachi-sama's summer line. Shorts and t-shirts and stuff like that. The most skin we'll show is our legs and arms."

"sama... tried to have me do something eariler" ::He said softly trying not to cry as he thought about it:: "dei-san... he was so angry at me"

"Don't worry. He's just stressed."

"No... its cause it went so badly with me. I didnt feel comfortable with what he had me wear and he woudnt let me change and i broke down and just cried and refused to pose...or anything"

Sasuke came back with the outfits they were to wear. "Here. Change and then go to the shooting are. Deidara you know where that is."

::When Sasuke left again he looked at dei, he was neverous and didnt want a repeat of eariler:: "He was so mad... saying i waster his time and money... Dei i dont wanna disapoint him again" ::HE was getting worked up::

"Calm down. All you have to do is change into these clothes and pose for a few photos. I do it all the time for ::Itachi-sama."

::He nodded and was told to go behind the screen and change. Finally alone he stripped down and chnaged into his cloths. he came out in a short sleeved green tshirt with trimming around the neck and sleeves in yellow. With some light blue denim shorts. His mind was busy with thoughts of home and what would happen if anything Sasuke would go a little easier if he does well this time but he KNEW he was gonna be punished for eariler::

Deidara came out in a polo shirt and khakies. (screw spelling things right) "Come on Naru-san. I'll show you the way."

::He let Deidara lead him away out of the room they changed into and down the hall past people and equipment to a large room with a new set... it ws stark white, proablly for adding the bagrounds of choie later. He looked and saw the camera He was hugging his hoodie to stay calm until it was time when he walked in::

"You boys look nice. Itachi's designers are better then I thought they would be." Sasuke said.

::He wished he had his fox with him right now. He seemed very nervous as he ignored Sasuke and seemed more focused on the camera and worring about what happened eariler that day. He hated how mad sasuke was and didnt wanna have that again. He had no choice to back out this time::

"Oh and I brought something from home." Sasuke handed Narutohis fox. "I figured it would make you even cuter in the photos." He smiled, knowing the boy was nervous.

::He looked up and saw sasuke had his fox that his tousan gave him he smiled and grabbed it right away and hugged it but then froze and just held it close, feeling embarassed at being seen vunerable by anyone but Sasuke:: "Thank you T...thank you sama" ::He said sweetly::

"Your welcome. Now go pose for the camera."

::He swallowed another lump and walked over to deidara and stood there, stiffly. He didnt know what to do, he was scred of messing up::

"Just smile and look like your having fun. It's easy" Deidara said.

::He was still nervous and the photographer didnt wait 1 miniute before saying:: "does this kid even know what hes here for" ::He seemed very cold and mean and it made Naruto even more nervous. He looked at dei when he said just smile and act like your having fun::

Sasuke smacked the photographer upside the head. "I pay you to take pictures of the model not to critize them. Besides. It's his first shoot."

::He looked up when Sasuke hit the guy. He seemed nervous. He was making it a mess just like before He looked let down:: "Im sorry..."

"Don't be. He forgot what I pay him for. Now. Just smile ok?" Sasuke said gently.

::He smiled a little but was really nervous as a shoot was taken. He felt he was doing so badly. He tried to smile nicely. When sasuke said to just smile he didnt know what else to do. The photogrpaher spoke and said:: "try thinking of something that makes you happy ive been told it helps with first times" ::He tried and thought of when Sasuke gave him his fox and the smile came::

"Take the picture. Before he has another breakdown." Sasuke whispered so naruto wouldn't hear.

::deidara hugged him nicely and it made him laugh and smile while the man took pictures all the while as helooked up with a smile as Deidaras hand was rubbing his hair playfully::

"I think that's enough for today. Besides. I need to get both of you home. There are chores needed to be done." Sasuke paid the photographer and took the boys to change.

::He went with Sasuke looking confused and asked:: "thats it... its over now?"

"Yep. All done."

::He smiled pleased that it was over and he asked:: "can we go home then?"

"yes"

::He seemed a bit fidgety and glanced to deidara, he couldnt ask with him there::

"Go wait for the car Deidara." Sasuke said. Deidara nodded and left the room

::He was sure he was in for it when Deidara was sent out. He watched him silently hoping he;d stay but he departed as instructed. Once they were alone:: "tousan?"

sasuke kissed his forehead::

::He seemed frozen in confusion before looking up at sasuke:: "tousan?" ::He thought he was introuble... or was that for home:: "am I in trouble?"

"No. Everyone gets nervous for their first shoot. Especially when a skimpy outfit is in it. Even Deidara was and he was a whore before he was a pet. Nobody's perfect."

"even when i didnt listen to you?" ::He was sure he would be punished at least for that. Sasuke had no tolerance for disobenience::

"You will be punished for that. You know my rules."

::He wore a worried expression. He knew Sasuke was harsh in punishment espeically for that...he would most likley get a beating or a whipping for it:: "will it be tonight?"

"yes"

::He was on edge now. He just wanted to go home and lay down but he knew it wouldnt be that easy:: "will i be able to do my chores first?" ::Doing them after a beating was torture and hard to endure::

"yes"

::He whined in worry. He didnt wanna go home, a beating waited for him there. He hung his head scared of the pain. Sasuke never went easy on them. He said they taught a lesson, the harder the pain the more lasting::

Deidara walked in. "The cars here Sasuke sama!"

"Get in Naruto." Sasuke said opening the door.

::He was nervous bitting his lip and shook his head and turned around and looked at Sasuke. He looked worried, his thoughts clear on his face::

"Your punishment will get worse if you disobey."

::He shrunk and sliped into the car and just sat quietly twidlling his hands in nerves the whole drive;;

"You are to do your chores then go to our room."

Sasuke waited for him in the room

::He spent the rest of the day doing his chores. He was in no hurry to finsih and attend Sasukes punishment. He couldnt stall any longer and his work was finally done. He was walking to their room and didnt wanna go inside::

Sasuke sat on the bed with a whip in his hand

::He finally came inside and tensed as soon as he saw what sasuke was holding and backed up against the door, as far as possible. He was scared of this punishment choice. Sasuke rarely ever put him through it cause of how badly it was his first time::

"Bend over the bed."

::He whined softly, he was scared. Sasuke rarly used his whipe and when he did it was BAD... it was when he was espeically angry::

"now"

::He stepped forwardd towards the bed. A hard glare made him hug his fox close for some comfort before h laid on the bed hoping he could keep it with him when he hit him::

Sasuke lifted Naruto's kimono and brought the whip down on the bare skin.

::He screamed out and curled up, making the kimono fall down again. The attack on his skin burned terriably::

Sasuke continued to bring the whip down against the boy's skin.

::he had tears as he hugged his fox:: "Tousan... Stop... Please ill be good please stop"

He whipped the crying boy 2 more times before setting the whip down

::he was whipped several times across his back and bottom, breaking skin and bleeding before it stopp. He laid there crying as it finally ended::

Sasuke stripped boy and removed the bloody kimono.

::he winced as th kimono was peeled oFf leaving him bare, his cuts exposed as he cried, the kimono had fallen and stuck to the blood in some places, making the removal burn:: "tousan" ::he cried out In pain::

Sasuke applied ointment to the wounds and wrapped them.

::he always took them hard since he was so young. He still had some gaurd up, a piece that wasn't sasukes:: "tousan...it hurts"

"It's a suppose to"

"W-why... Why does it have to hurt. Tousan loves me... Don't you?" ::he askeds with watery eyes, looking longing for answers and help::

"I punish beacause I love you"

::he seemed hurt and confused. How does hurting him love, he didn't understand.:: "I don't understand.." ::the floor for mental brainwashing was now open. His vunerable eyes ready to soak it in::

"Punishment means I want you to do good and learn right from wrong."

::He heard sasuke speak as though the pain wa a lesson he wished Naruto to absorb:: "im sorry Tousan" ::He had tears on his face, he was just a young kid, only so much could be expected from them:: DONE

"I forgive you. " Sasuke said before kissing Naruto's forehead

::Normally Sasuke didnt let him have affection afterwars cause it would defeat the purpose but he couldnt help it he clung weakly to Sasukes leg where he knelt with him on the bed, sobbing::

Sasuke sighed, the boy was making him soft. Normally if one of his pets misbehaved he'd beat them within a inch of life and walk away with no regret or remorse

::He hugged the leg tighter as Sasuke made no instant attempt to pry him away. Soft sobs as he soaked up whatever comfort he could gain. He was a soft spoken sweet child... he didnt often yell or cause trouble:: "does...d-does Tousan still love me?" ::His voice weak and scared, frightened one day the answer would be sauke pushing him away::

"Yes Naru. Tousan still loves you." He stroked the crying child's hair, gently rubbing his ears

"He laid there as Sasuke pet his hair softly and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. He always seemed to fall into sleep from exhaustion after his beatings and whippings. Yet despite the abuse he always did so clinging to Sasuke:: DONE

Sasuke removed the boy from his leg, changing him into a pair of pj's he had bought him for his birthday, specially made for the growing half kitsune.

::He made little movement as Sasuke stripped him from his cloths into his sleep pants and tshirt. as he was sat on the bed and had his shirt pulled on he opened his sleep dazed eyes:: "Mmm.. tousan...whats going on?" DONE

"Im getting you ready for bed"

::He sat there as Sasuke tugged his shirt down over his head, his back had been wrapped in white bandaged to protect the raw wounds from his loths as he slept:: "will u be sleeping too?" ::Hoping he would even if it was a bit early::

"Not now. I have a meeting."

"but... tousan" ::He whined, his voice soft and his words spoken slowly word by word. He didnt want his Tousan to go:: "can I come too?...please?"

Sasuke sighed. "I suppose. As long as you stay quiet."

"I will" :He said softly in a sweet tone as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took hold of a pillow, Sasukes. He loved being around Sasuke and his scent lately. His kitsune half perhaps. he hugged it close as he carefully tried to stand::

Sasuke grabbed the custom collar and wrapped it around Naruto's neck. "Grab your stuffed fox if you wish."

::He stood there as Sasuke attached the custom collar around his neck that had been made just for him. He hugged Sasukes pillow and taking several minites he walked to where his fox was and bent down and picked it up before making his way to Sasukes side. Sasuke tended to be strict and impatient ith him after he was ounished. He hoped he hadnt made him wait to long::

"Now come." Sasuke said before going to the meeting room where the other masters and most likely some very tired pets were

::He followed, careful not to loose his footing and fall. sasuke hated being made to look like a fool and he had paid the price more then once. When Sasuke opened the door he stepped inside a little, unsure what to do. He just followed Sasuke to where he was sitting down at. Sitting next to him as he often did in the library. He yawned softly:: DONE

All the masters and pets sat around the table, the pets looking tired and ready for bed whereas the masters were nothing but awake. Tobi eventually passed out falling backward on the floor

::Naruto just sat beside Sasukes chair and leaned his head against his leg hugging his pillow close. He wanted to sleep but he felt more comfortable being close to Sasuke as possible, espeically after Itachis beating::

Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples after Tobi fell asleep. "Why do I keep this boy..." He said to himself. "Are we going to get to business or not?" Sasuke said

::Naruto wanted to ask what was going on but he knew Sasuke would be angry since he was told to be quiet.. He just scooted close and laid his head on Sasukes lap. Not listenong to whatb was said much::

"So what is there to discuss today?"

::Itachi brought up information about profits and then complained about their mode;ls needing to be ... professional. He was hinting at how Naruto had behaved and was annoyed by it. He was a pet and they were meant to do as told... not be coddled as badly as Naruto was::

"He already got punished for that though his mistakes did cost us some. Is there anything I haven't heard yet."

:no... but i do believe we have some more private matters to discuss outoto" ::Was all Itachi said as cold as could be, but thats how he was even when he was affectionate. Naruto was kneeling beside Sasuke and laying his head on his lap lightly napping:: DONE

"about?"

::He reamined silent before saying:: "thats all people" ::He said indicating them all the clear out. They all made their way out except Naruto was was npping on sasukess lap:: "send him out... this is for nobodies ears but ours" DONE

"Fine." Sasuke said before shaking Naruto. "Naruto. Get up and leave the room."

::Naruto was peacefully resting when Sasuke shook him, trying to wake him up. He groaned softly and looked up at Sasuke:: "Is it over?" ::HIs voice slurred slightly with sleep::

"Not yet. But leave. I and Itachi have thing to discuss in private." Sasuke looked a Itachi. "Send Deidara out. Or did you forget he's sleeping next to you?"

::Itachi looked over and saw he was asleep. He shook deidara and when he opened his sleepy eyes he said:: "Go to bed... Ill be in soon" ::Naruto looked at Sasuke and yawned softly. He tried to stand up and finally got to his feet and hugged his pillow and fox and slowly made his way aorss the room and out the door, intending to head to bed:: DONE

Deidara yawned and nodded. "Yes Itachi-sama." He got up and left the room as instructed. "What is so important." Sasuke said

:: once the room was clear Itachi took a drink of some sake and said with no eye contact:: "Advice, get a new pet... throw him away" ::He said simply::

"No. Ive taken your advice about past pets but Im not going to get rid of Naruto."

:: a smirk hidden behind his glass before he spoke:: "tsk tsk...it seems you dont know anything about him do you"

"Frankly nii-san. I don't give a fuck. Everyone has a past."\

"even if it has to do... with our parents death?" ::He said teasingly, he knew Sasuke could be VERY VERY volitale and violently testy with that subject. He was very young when it happened and never took the news well::

"What does a twelve year old boy have to do with that. He wasn't even alive when that happened."

"Does the name Uzumaki ring a bell" ::The name was a long dead clan. It was discovered and widely spread that they were responsible for The death of their clan. They turned over cruical infomation which lead to their deaths::

"Of course. What does Naruto have to do with that clan."

"Arashi Namikaze...The leader of the clan was his father" ::He dropped the bomb non to gently. He had personally taken the part in the mission to seize secrets on the Uchiha and destroyed the head and his wife... and the rest fell as well::

Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table breaking it. "What proof do you have of this." He growled, not wanting to believe his sweet Naruto came from the man who slaughtered his family

::He stoood up and walked to the shelf:: "Years ago... he fled his own clan for falling in love and bearing a child with a human woman..." ::HE tossed the folder:: "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki...It was considered a treason as many demon clans did and still do. Our father seeing them as a threat planned to expose this fact..."

"Enough. Whatever Naruto's father did has nothing to do with him. Naruto has been kept ignorant and I don't care about the past. You can't change what has happened."

"even if he was the reason...Long ago... That clan was dramactically taking over teritory. In fact... they were the royal line set to rule our world at one time. Threatiening The Uhihas rise to power...Our father regained knowledge of The human woman carrying a child... amixed blood creature to be born... Before the information could be leaked Our clan was struck down" ::He explained that Narutos exsistence was the cause of Sasukes family being taken down in front of his own eyes as a child:: DONE

Sasuke growled, fed up with hearing these lies. He stood and punched Itachi in the jaw

::He held his jaw and smirked:: "still a brat... no wonder he cant learn his place. i thought i remembered a small boy... telling me he'd make sure the clan responsible for his familys death would only face pain... a lie perhaps?" ::He said tauntingly:: "hes a half breed... human and demon... an aboniation to us and you know it... and nothing will change that, nothing will change what he is and what his blood has done" DONE

Naruto is nothing but a innocent in this. Just because you can't handle a half breed in the manor doesn't mean i am going to get rid of him. And try as you might your only pissing me off by telling me Naruto has any part in this. "

::Itachi said nothing, he knew it wouldnt be that simple. The truth was out, and he would see Naruto or what he was and what his blood line had caused... it was the nature of their kind to be vengeful:: "if you say so" ::He simply turned and left the room heading to his own. Meanwhile Naruto was curled up in Sasukes bed hugging Sasuke pillow. His eyes barely open as he tried to stay awake, waiting for Sasuke::

Sasuke stormed to their room, pissed that his own brother would speak such lies

::Naruto saw Sasuke come in at last and in a sleepy voice:: "Tousan... are you coming to sleep too now?"M ::He had been waiting for him to come hold him and rock him to sleep... pet his hair as he would always do:: DONE

"Yes i am Naruto." He supressed the urge to beat the boy, knowing he was innocent

::He pulled the blankets down and smiled sweetly as Sasuke changed into his sleep wears. He scoot over in the bed to make room for Sasuke::

Sasuke lied next to him

::He curled up close, sleepy but eager for his bedtime treatment... his hair pet, rocked to sleep like a little boy:: "I love you Tousan" DONE

"I love you too. Now sleep"

::He whined softly, like a puppy, waiting for his affection:: "Tousan" ::He hinted softly what he wanted so much:: DONE

Sasuke sighed. "Not tonight Naruto, Im not happy."

::He had a sadness in is eyes he tried to conceal as he curled up. Disapointment and hurt welling inside him. He didnt say anything as he olaid quietly trying to sleep::

Sasuke had to many thoughts racing through his head

::He evenually let his exhaustion take hold and he fell asleep on the bed, not neary as cozy as he had wanted to be. But had pulled back cause of the mood Sasuke seemed to be in, reluctently::

Sasuke evenually fell asleep

::Naruto laid there sleeping as the morning came. Be He would surely have a bruise on his neck from sleeping all night with collar not meant to be worn 24/7. He seemed to be having a uneasy sleep. He shot up awake in bed, looking tense::

Sasuke was already out of bed. He didn't want to hurt Naruto but he eventually would

::He looked around and saw Sasuke had woken up already. He frowned sadly, he hadnt gotten his evening affection nor any in the morning. He got up, still dressed in his pajamas. He headed down the hall to seek Sasuke out. He tried looking in the library:: "Sama..." ::He asked as he knocked on the door::

Deidara was in the library getting some books for Itachi. "Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke left for business, He'll be gone for a few days probably

::He heard Deidara speak and peeked inside, seeing deidara was alone he stepped inside:: "h-he's gone?" ::He seemed upset, sasuke never said anything:: "Where did he go?" ::He asked sadly, clinging to every word::

"He didn't say. But he told me to tell you to stay in the room until he returned and only leave when you get hungry."

::He was so upset, Sasuke hadnt said anything:: "He... he didnt say he was leaving" ::He looked ready to cry. Had Sasuke been that upset, to just leave him here alone::

"He seemed upset about what he and Itachi talked about."

"why did he leave...without saying goodbye" ::He had his eyes welling with tears. Naruto was clearly more attached to Sasuke then most pets were. It might have to do with his early breaking, his association with Sasuke as his father. The way he abused all thoughts of other family out of him. That Sasuke was all he had. One might consider it even worse then Itachi in someways. He stood there hugging his fox that Sasuke gave him several years agio when he ws first taken in:: "why" ::He asked witha sob::

"He was probably trying to protect you. He was really mad. Itachi must of pissed him off." Deidara said, knowing his master couldn't hear him cuss or call him by his name without adding sama to it

::He still had tears, he was so far beyond attached and controlled... he was dependant on Sasuke being around him. He turned and left the library and just locked himself in sasukes room. Curled up on the bed. He laid there crying, Sasuke had promised he;d never be left behind but he was:: "Why Tousan... why"

Deidara sighed. "He did say he was going to call soon."

::Naruto enver replied, or showed he heard. Once locked away he cried until he fell alseep curled up on the bed, the lights down. He hugged sasukes pillow with his furry ears flat on his head, his tail curled around himself as best it could. Inhaling Sasukes scent. Ha tear stains as he laid there asleeep never::

Sasuke returned. He had calm down since he left. He knew he should have felt bad for leaving Naruto alone. But he didnt

::It have been 2 full days since Sasuke left...nearly 3. He had grabed some apples from the kitchena nd locked himself in the room. he had water and a bathroom. He just ate a few apples and drank... but mostly he slept there. He slept away him time. He was devastated without sasuke there. His collar was also still on his neck and he had a nice bruise because of it. The collar was meant for show, he wanst meant to wear it all the time without removal. He was curled up on the floor the evening sasuke returned. He hadnt cried in a litte over a day. he had cried them all away... no more tears::

Sasuke shook Naruto. He had gotten all his anger out during the days he was gone. He had killed some innocent humans but their lives ment nothing to him

::He laid there, he had hardly eaten. He just laid there in a daze waiting for Sasuke to return. He seemed unaware of his surroundings... in a daze as he cried softly, crying out like a whisper over and over... 'tousan... tousan'

"Naruto. Wake up. Im home."

::Naruto was awake, but not fully in his right mind at the moemnt. He was locked away.. his mind had been broken a bit when he reliazed Sasuke left him behind so long no word or anything goodbye. He just laid there crying out in a sad chanting voice:: "tousan... I need tousan"

"Im home Naruto. I just needed a small vacation." Sasuke sat next to the young boy and stroked his hair

::If it wasnt clear before... his attachment, his dependance, and the deep leve to which he had been broken down so long ago was claer now. he felt fingers in his hair and just rolled over and curled into Sasuke, he clung to him for dear life:: "Tousan... please dont go away..." ::He started to cry::

"I won't. I just need to be alone for a little while. I was very upset"

"why... why was Tousan upset?" ::He needed to know what had happened. He clung to him pleading for an answer:: DONE

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto. Your parents killed my family. I was upset and I didn't want to take it out on you."

::He looked up and had shock on his face as he shook his head frantically:: "No... they didnt do anything i swear tousan" DONE

"You weren't born yet Naruto."

"but but they wouldnt do that..." ::He insisted, they were his parents despite Sasuke having broken so muh of them from Narutos mind they had sprung up again. It was the first time he mentioned the like this since Sasuke had tramautized him, by shreading the last thing he had f them:: DONE

"It's nothing that concerns you Naruto. The past is the past. There is nothing i can do."

"it does too... they were my parents!" ::He then reliazed what he said, Sasuke never liked him speaking of them in such a fashion. HE was Sasukes father and caretaker... nobody else... he considered Naruto to be HIS and that was the fact:: "t-they wouldnt do that, they were good people" ::he said softly:: DONE

Sasuke smacked Naruto, he tried to end this conversation because talking about it made him furious, but Naruto wouldn't drop it.

::He was taken by surpise when Sasuke smacked him, he rarely did that and he held his cheek as he looked up, anger burning in his blue eyes as he got up andd looked at him again and glared at Sasuke before running off out of the room::

"Stupid brat." Sasuke sighed. He didn't bother chasing Naruto, he would punish him later for leaving without permission

::He ran off down the hall and since it was a nie evening he ran outside and across the flat land of their esate grounds into a huge tree. It was there he first try climbing on. He had scrapped himself badly then and sasuke took care of him as he had cried. He climbed up and hid up there, holding his cheek. He didnt wanna be by Sasuke right now::

Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed his bottle of sake, the most potent he could find and started to drink, the alcohol calming him

:Itachi came into the kitchen seeing Sasuke downing sake. Sasuke wasnt normally one to throw back drink. He tended to be a VERY nasty person when drinking heavy:: "Well well...suddenly o thursty?" DONE

"Shut up baka. Your the reason I'm pissed. You brought up a dead subject that you know I hate to talk about."

"awww is poor outoto missing mommy and daddy..." ::When Sasuke seemed angry:: "dont tke it out on me, your the one harboring and doting on the one who was cnter of it all... and its getting undr your skin...admit it" DONE

"Shut the hell up. Just shut the hell up and get away from me."

"very well... but id advise you to redirect your abger where it belongs" ::He said sternly. Their kind was not known to be soft...He knew sasuke had harbored hatred for their familys death so long, he was just giving him a target. Itachi turned and left heading to his room to spend his time with Deidara while Naruto was still hiding outside even as the night grew darker:: DONE

"What your doing isn't right Itachi-sama. Naruto has nothing to do with your parents deaths." Deidara said, risking the punishment to help out a friend

"Naruto wasn't even born yet. How could he possibly had any part in this?"

"His exsistence was the very reason the Uhiha was killed...now silence!" ::he screamed the last word. He was on his last warning:: DONE

Deidara normally would have shut up,but he didn't want to see Naruto get hurt for something he had no part in, his parents didn't even know the Uchiha clan from what he had learned through the books in the library. "How could that be. Naruto's parents didn't even know yours from the books Ive read. And i won't see a innocent child like Naruto hurt for something he didn't do." He had seen many innocent children ruined in his life. He didn't want to see another go. He wanted to see real innocence again. Not the fake innocence Tobi used but the real innocence Naruto held from the very day he had came to the manor

::Itachi smakced Deidara across the face hard:: "Yoiu dont know anything... now KEEP QUIET!" ::He said before knocking Deidara down and smirked:: "like i said u know nothing... Narutos father was the head of a well known demon line... it was forbidden to breed with a human and he did... the information was found by our family and he arranged a betraya; and attack that cost us the uchiah families life... and if you dont silence yourself YOUR GONNA BE NEXT!" ::iTACHI WAS PISSED::

"Ive said this before in my life. I'd rather die then see a innocent hurt. Ive seen more damage done then you will ever know."

::he grabbed deidara roughly by the arm and with a sinsiter smile:: "we'll see aboutn that... your going in the shackles" ::They were a pair of shackled with spikes on the inside. They were put on after he used the sharigan it would render the person out of their mind and terroried, delusional even...and as they struggled in confusion the spikes tear their wrists up badly:: DONE

Deidara just looked at the floor, he knew the moment he spoke out of turn to his master he would be punished, but he didn't care. It had felt good to feel free again, he wanted so much to be able to do as he pleased for the first time in his life. Even as a child Naruto's age he had been beaten neglected and had his body sold for his parents to make a quick buck, he knew the price for a taste of freedom but he didn't care.

::ITachi caught him in the eye as he forced his gazze to lock with Itacchi as he used his sharingan on his pets gaze. Meanwhile Naruto was up ina tall tree on the egde of the uchiha grounds...hiding and unwilling to come insideL:: DONE

Sasuke went to look for Naruto, knowing he would hurt himself if he was left alone

::He was just sitting curled up in a tree on the estate. The sun was dropping and it was just starting to get dark. He heard footsteps, possibly Sasuke but he didnt move or make noise to annouce himself. He sat there pouting in anger:: DONE

"Naruto. Come here. Now." Sasuke said sternly. He was a little drunk but not enough to do any serious damage

::He just sat up there angry. It wasnt so much the accusation but hitting that sore spot that he didnt know them...it hurt and it made him bitter and angry:: DONE

"Naruto! Now!" Sasuke was in no mood to fight with the boy. He was the master and Naruto was the pet. Itachi's words rang true when he told him he let Naruto get away with too much.

::He climbed down, never saying anything. Once he was down from his hidjg spot where he had been for hours. He stood there, giving Sasuke no eye contact, clearly looking angry:: DONE

Sasuke grabbed his chin roughly and forced Naruto to look at him. "You do only what I say you little shit! I am the master here not you!" He shouted angrily

:He didnt say anything. He had never been so angry or disobediant as he was being now. When Sasuke held his chin and glared and talked to him like such trash he just glared back in reply. He jerked his head away and glared at the ground. He was PISSED::

Sasuke growled. He yanked Naruto's hair and dragged him back inside by his hair. Once they were in the room he locked the door and grabbed his whip.

::He pulled inresistence or the first time since he was housed here. Struggling as Sasuke pulled him by his hair yelling to be let go. He was angry when he was thrown inside their room. He stood up and looked over at Sasuke and yelled:: "Leave me alone.. I didnt do anything wrong!" ::HE screamed, not in fear but in anger::

Sasuke brought the whip down on his face. "YOU WILL NOT YELL OR SPEAK OUT OF TURN TO ME! I AM IN CHARGE HERE!"

::His anger fell enough to scream, blood curdling as the whip snapped across his face. He fell to the floor holding his face as the flesh was torn and his face began to bleed:: DONE

Sasuke went blind with rage and lost count of how many times he whipped the poor kitsune. He wouldn't stop until the boy begged for mercy

::Once he fell on the ground he never got completely up again cause when he made his way to his feet, resisting the place he was beated into he was sturck again endless. He Couldnt hold it ina nd he screamed bloody murder. The whip broke his shirt and cut his back and legs and arms, many times past when he stopped getting up. He laid there on the ground broken and bleeding:: DONE

Sasuke finally stopped. His breathing heavy until he looked at Naruto, his eyes widened and he dropped the whip. He stared at the bloody child infront of him, feeling more and more like the monster he had denied he was for so many years. He had hurt Naruto before but never like this. Deep gashes cover the boys body that he knew he couldn't heal with a little ointment and bandaging. He ran to get a phone and called Tsunade.

::He finally stopped screaming and just laid there not mooving as his back and limbs were coated in blood. He neversaw Sasukes shock... or heard his footsteps as he rant o call Tsunade:: "Uchiha...I'll be there in a month for his physical... what do u need?" DONE

"I-I hurt Naruto way to much. He's bleeding all over my floor..." Sasuke couldn't believe he had hurt the one person in his life he could say he loved with all his cold icy heart. "Please hurry." Sasuke begged.

::Naruto laid there as Tsunade said:: "Ok... Im on my way" ::she said simply before hanging up:: DONE

Sasuke set the phone down and went to Naruto, stroking his hair and chanting, "Please be ok. Please be ok." And for the first time in years he started to cry,

::He just laid there showing no sign of being aware. He proablly passed out cold. When Tsunade arrived She came inside and was stunned at the sight. The boy was lying face down and still she could see his cloths torn up and soaked in blood espeically his back. his face was tilted to the side, his face was streaked in blood and ccuts as well. she knelt down and was feeling him up everywhere checking for possible broken bones:: DONE

Sasuke felt like a complete and total monster. He hadn't planned on losing his cool just a standard punishment then if Naruto yielded love and affection afterwards

"its serious, but i dont see any signs of Ireversable damage... but its gonna take time" ::she said her gaze only on naruto as she rolled the boy carefully on his side:: "Hes breathing well... but he seemed to have passed out... what happened?" DONE

"step outside... Ill nee some room to work" ::She said as she stood up and asked:: "Ill need a dish of cold water and some fresh cloths... I have the rest in my bag" DONE

Sasuke nodded and went to get those things, giving her the room.

::she waited until She was given what she needed. She had her bag opened and said:: "Ill nee dsome room to work, I wont know how bad it is Until I get him cleaned up" DONE

Sasuke went to the library and waited for whatever Tsunade had to say.

::She took lots of time to gently clean his skin. Rinseing and cleaning him up with ice cold water to try and slow down and stop the bleeding. After cleaning him up and applying some alchold for infections she proceeded to bandage him up and lifted the small boy up and laid him on his stomach on the bed. She proceeded to enter the library:: DONE

Sasuke held his head in his hands worried out of his mind

::she entered and said:: "ok, He's been treated... his condition is very serious" DONE

"What all is wrong with him," Sasuke asked not looking up.

"Aside from the deep lascerations on his face and back... he has some dark bruises and his arm seems to be sprained, possible a frature...He might need to be taken in for a xray" DONE

"Anything else?"

"He still hasnt woken up yet. He doesnt seem to be in physical danger of a coma, He needs to rest so I gave him a small dose of Morphin to keep him asleep and comofrtable" ::She looked at him and said:: "He needs to be brought in tonight if not by the morning" DONE

"Alright"

::She could tell he was beating himself enough enough, shes let him go tongiht:: "Hes find for tonight, the sooner he comes in the better, we need to set his arm, I highly recommend he be brought in now... you know where to find me" ::She said before leaving. Naruto was meanwhile laying on the bed wrapped in bandageds around his arm, on his face, his whole torso and his left leg. His head was wrapped up as well and his arm was in a simple temporaty sling:: DONE

Sasuke went back to the room and gathered up the injured boy as carefully as he could and took him out to the car. After placing him in the back on his stomach he drove to the hospital where Tsunade worked

::Naruto laid there and never oved or made a sound as he was carefully craddled close and taken to the car. Tsunade was notified of their arrival and she sent some nurses out with a stretcher:: :Lay him down, best to get the scans done first while hes still asleep" DONE

Sasuke waited for them to grt finished working on his pet. He felt awful.

::A hour went by and Tsunade came in and said:: :OK... hes been properly looked at and his arm IS inface damaged, theres a fracture on his left arm. He had deep wounds that had been properly disinfected and re wrapped... Hes on an IV for fluids... You can see him in a minute, their bringing him down a in a minute" DONE

"Alright thanks"

::Naruto was laying in a tranport bed, some techs were rolling him down the hall past Sasukes seat, maving him to a private room. He had a fluid iv on the top of his hand, a hospital band, and his head was wrapped up good from where he hit his head when he was struck down firsty... his who torse was wrapped as well, he was dressed in a hosital gown from when he was put through scans and His arm was in a sling:: His legs were wrapped up in bandages and swatches of gauze:: DONE

Sasuke followed the techs to Naruto's room, He couldn't look at the boy.

::He laid there in the bed and finally weak movement could be seen on the bed as it rolled past and into the room down ther hall:: DONE

Sasuke stopped at the gift shop, seeing what had to be the worlds fluffiest fox plushie. He went and bought it, knowing that just a silly toy couldn't make you for put his pet in the hospital. He made his way back to Naruto's room and placed the plushie next to the unconscious child

::He was shifted in the bed a little as he was rolled in. He was laying on his side to keep the worst on the damge off his back, laying in his undamged arm. He was just starting to stir as Sasuke came inside his room. The bruise from when he hwas struck before he had run and hidden outside was showing as a purple on his jaw:: "tousan" ::He mumbled barely in his sleep:: DONE

Sasuke gently stroked the sleeping boy's hair and waited for him to wake

::He laid there and opened his eyes a little, his vision was blurry from the drugs and couldnt clear it and made full sence of what was around him. He groaned a little trying to clear his mind and figure where he was... what happened:: DOEN

Sasuke just stared at the boy waiting for him wake up

::Naruto laid there moving around a little, groaning, his eyes were opened but they were dazed, his mind was fuzzy from the morphine:: DONE

Sasuke simply kissed his forehead, not wanting to get him too active yet

::Clearly unaware of where he was and what was happening and yet the first thing he cried out for:: "tou...an" ::He said broken words... he was looking for him, despite the shit he did ton him he still came back to him in the end, a sign how broken and attached he was... like a sweet child lapping up any love they can get but ignoring the abuse he endured for it::

"Im right here Naru." Sasuke said gently

::Naruto laid there and his head lifted ever so lightly, straining to focus on the voice he could hear, he was tired and weak but he tried to seek out who was sopeaking:: DONE

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair comfortingly

::He tried to lift his head futher but whined in pain and turned his head back again:: DOEN

"don;t Move to much Naru"

::He didnt seem to hear him and only stopped when he seemed tired and laid his head back down, awake but weak to move. The drugs were still in his system. He groaned as his head felt sore:: DONE

Sasuke kissed the boy's forehead and continued to stroke his hair

"tou..an"... where am I" ::He said in a groggy tone of voice. He laid there trying to turn up to look at him again::

"Your in the hospital."

::He groans as he rememberes most of what happened:: "Sorry Tousan...I was angry" ::He said in a soft regretful tone. He had spit in the eye of that which cared for him good and bad as needed:: DONE

"its ok Naruto"

::He remianed quiet. HE remembered how angry Sasuke had been the things he said the things he deserved. Naruto had what they called stockholm sydrome:: DONE

"Tousan got you a present"

::He just laid there, no response. He was down, he didnt feel worthy of a present after what he did. Sasuke was seeking a smile from him and so far he wasnt giving it up:: DONE

::His eyes and only his eyes lifted to see the item placed in front of him from sasuke who was sitting behind his view. He looked and saw it was a foz plushie, it seemed like the classic cheap velvet matieral but that just meant it was soft as ever. He weakly lifted his hand with the IV and touched it after many minutes of looking at it:: DONE

Sasuke hoped he hadn't broken the poor boy beyond repair. He would miss the bright cheerfulness Naruto brought around the manor. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Naruto never smiled again because of him,

::He laid there and pulled his hand back a little and touched it again with a soft smile he hoped was hidden. He didnt have a right to such a nice gift. He stroked it softly with the tip of his finger::

"Tomorrow I'll bring Deidara to see you if they don't let you out of here tonight."

"Can I come home?" ::He asked softly, seemed a bit desperate. He just wanted to coe back home. He didnt feel comfortable being outside of the only home hes ever really known with the only family he had... Sasuke::

"That's not up to me Naru. It's up to the doctors."

"Im ok... I promise" ::He said as he tried to sit up, determined to show and prove it and he froze and whined in pain as he trecthed and therfore pulled the wounds on his back:: DONE

"stay down Naruto"

::He was frozen as he tried to carefully lay back down:: DONe

"will you stay..." ::He laid there, his voice soft and sad, he didnt wanna be left alone. He was still feeling the tramau of being turned away and yet all he did was cling more desperately to the one who truely loved him despite his violence:: "Please" DONE

"if they let me.. I will"

::He laid there and a nurse came into the room with a tray of fresh badnages and some alchol:: "I need to check his wounds and re dress them... and check for full damage now that they have stopped bleeding" DONE

"go ahead"

::Naruto looked up and tried to inch away acorss the bed he didnt wanna be touched by a stranger:: DONW

"Let the nurse do her job Naruto. She's just going to check your wounds

::He whined when she set the stuff on the small table by the bed, the cloth, alcohol bottle, cotton balls, and such. He reache dout weakly fopr his new fox and held it close:: DONE

Sasuke just petted his pet to keep him calm and waited for the nurse to finish what she was doing

:: ::She undid the bandages and clenaed them up and looked at them closely and said:: "ill be right back" ::She ssaid before leaving and went to get Tsunade:: "Tou-san... whats wrong?"

"I dont know"

:: Tsundae came back inside walked to Naruto and took a look at the wounds on his back the nurse had mention and said:: "Im afraid we have a problem... some of the wounds are deep then i thought"

"What does that mean?"

"it means bandages wont due... we're going to have to give him stitches" ::She didnt like doing this espeically cause it wasnt advice to use sedatives when the act was preformed::

sasuke sighed. "What do you need me to do?

"we might need to strap him down Ucchiha san... sedatives arent a wise choice and their to severe to hope he'll lay still...best we can do is give him a weak dose to calm him down but not enough to put him to sleep"

"Do whatever you think is besst"

::Nartuo seemed worried and bordering on panic:: "Tou-an... whats happening" ::He didnt like how it sounded... he heard something about him needing to be tied down:: "Ill be good I promise"

"It's ok Naruto. Just let the doctors do what they need to do

::His eyes lit with Panic as he tried to get up off the bed. He didnt wanna be tied down again:: "No..." :: help was yelled for and some techs came in as he screamed:: "NO!" ::They help him downa nd he was strapped down on the bed and was injected with a weak sedative to calm him downa little::

Sasuke hated seeing his pet so distressed but he know it was for the best. He hushed the boy and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.

::He was struggling badly and hit Sasuke unintentionally before Sasuke was urged to back away and he was finally restained. He still struggled and screamed to be let go as the sedative was given. He struggled as much as he could until he slowly began to weak and tone down::

Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto was scared but there wasn't much he could do to help.

::He was held down to keep him still as Tsnade brought the needle down to sew close the buggest and deeest of his whip gashes making him screama nd cry in pain:: "t-san" ::He said as a sob, not clear and understandable exceot Sasuke::

Sasuke stroked his hair, understanding the boy was in a lot of pain

::The stitches went slowly, she didnt wanna made it worse but messing up with sloppy work. He have atleast 4 large gashes that needed stitched, mainly his back. Thankfully His face hadnt gotten nearly as deep an injury as thought, but his nose was at first thought to be broken but thankfully wasnt::

Sasuke felt horrible, he knew if he hadn't last his cool Naruto wouldn't be in this much pain or had needed to go to the hospital

::It had been a good hour when it was finally done. He was left to rest.:: "Ok the stitches are done, he needs to be carefully to he doesnt rip them out...the meds i gave him calmed him down but hes been just given another dose to help put him to sleep. I think he should stay over night...and I recomend no unneeded vistors... i dont want him to risk getting upset:: DONE

"Alright. I was planning on bring Deidara tomorrow but." Sasuke shrugged.

"Keep it simple... atleast for a bit while he heals up. He needs to stay calm, I dont want him ripping his stitches...He'll stay here a day or two to watch his healing... then he can go home, Ill most likely remove the stitchnes in a few weeks"

"Alright"

::Naruto was weak as he laid there panting from the painful experience he just endured fully aware, hugging his fox closely:: "...san" ::He was tired, ready to fall asleep soon::

"Shh. Just sleep little fox."

"ky-bi" ::He wanted Kyuubi... the fix Sasuke had given him. Whenever he was hurt ot upset he was curl up with Kyuubi and his hoodie Sasuke gave him:: DONE

"Kyuubi's at home. I'll bring him tomorrow."

::He reached his hand out a little, wanting Sasuke as he was drifting slowly to sleep:: "dont go"

"I won't" He said before kissing Naruto's forehead.

::He laid there his cheek against the pillow, hsi face re dressed and his head healing nicely. He felt a kiss on his head and shortly after his hand laid limp infront of his face as he fell asleep:: DONE

Sasuke sighed. He left the room and went to his car, determined to go home and get Naruto his fox.

::HE laid there peacefully for once, he twitched in his sleep. He was restless, perhaps having a bad dream as he laid there before finally going still again while Sasuke was gone. His ears laid limp on his head and his tail rested as well:: DONE

Sasuke returned a hour later with the plushie and Naruto's hoodie in tow. He returned to Naruto's room to see him still seeping peacefully

::His hair normally resting in his face, it was held back by the bandages wrapped around his head. He figdited a bit in his sleep when Sasume came in:: DONE

Sasuke set Naruto's plushe next to him and smiled.

::He laid there sleeping, a hand reaching out as he slept. before his eyes slowly opened. He let his vision cleared and he saw his fox and smiled a little as he reached out for it, careful not to cause pain in hia arm::

"hello" sasuke said

::He held his fox carefull and close to him as he glanced his eyes around but couldnt see sasuke, he tried to turn his head and smiled every so slightly:: "can I go home now?"

"No. The doctor said you'll have to be here for a day or two."

"stay here... please... tousan" ::HE said hoping dearly. He didnt wanna be away from him, the more he hurt naruto the more he clung to him:: "Please?"

"Im staying. Don't worry."

::He reached out and asked him to come close... he wanted a hug as much as he could have::

Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled Naruto onto his lap

::He was gently pulled close and had Narutos head in sasukes lap and he was given his plush foxes:: "tousan...i...ove ou"

"I love you too. Now rest pet."

::He rested with a smile, he seemed more pleased at being loved despite his wrongs:: "sorry tousan" ::He rested and drifted back to sleep as a hand ran through his hair gently, the hair he could. He had a bandgaed wrapped around his head like a headband binding some of his wild hair down: DONE

Sasuke aid Naruto back in the bed on his stomach. He yawned and sat in his chair falling asleep

::He was taken off Sasukes la once he was asleep and laid gently on his stomach to be comfortable and heel better. He was still asleep in the morning, he had been awake almost all night with treatment. He was also woken up regularly by his banages needing redressing:: DONE

Sasuke slept until around noon, having stayed up most the night watching Naruto

::He had finally been asleep for several uninterupped hours. He laid ther his breathing rising and falling slowly. He had finally had a peaceful slee with little or no unrest. The lights were dimmed and the windows closed to keep it dark so he could sleep easier. He was hugging his foxes close in his sleep:::

Sasuke smiled at the sight and stood. He stretched his sore muscles that formed overnight from sleeping in the chair

::It was into the afternoon, about 5 hours of good qaulity rest when A Nurse quietly entered and looked to Sasuke and said:: "we'll need to wake him up now, He'll need a bath to clean up and prevent infection before his bandages are cchanged" DONE

"alright." He gently shook Naruto. "Wake up little fox."

::He didnt move but evenually he groaned a bit and curled up and hugged his fox before going still again. He didnt wanna wake up::

"Come on Naruto. You have to wake up."

::He clung to his foxs and after scrunching up his face he finally opened his eyes just alittle. His vision unclear:: "t..san?" DONE

"Yes Naruto it's me. You have to get up for the nurse."

::He whined before closing his eyes. He evenually opened them up slowly again, more this time. He tried to move his good arm and push himself up in a sitting position:: DONE

"Good boy. Deidara's coming over today. But he got in trouble last night so he's a little beaten up."

::He was sitting up finally and when he said Deidara would come he shook his head. He didnt wanna be seen like he was. His expression sad:: "H-he should rest then to..." ::He didnt wanna come right put and say for him not to come but he didnt wanna been seen by anyone else.. He was embarassed and felt shamed for how he looked cause of what he did:: DONE

Why?

::He just sat quiet. Hoping Sasuke would understand his problem. He just didnt wanna be seen in his condition:: DONE

Sasuke sighed. "I'll call Itachi and tell him nevermind then."

::He just sat there feeling bad for not wanting Deidara to come. But he wouldnt let anyone else see hom like he did, while it was clear why he had been hurt. The nurse came over and smiled:: "Alright deary, We need to get you cleaned up. But due to your condition we're gonna be giving ypu sponge baths ok?" ::He looked at her and just nodded:: DONE

Sasuke sat back in the chair and called Itachi

"Would you be ok with me... if you would prefer I can have a male nurse help you if it makes you more comfortable" ::Naruto didnt like that either but she ws very nice and had been the last day and felt he could be comfty with her:: "no... im ok" ::She nodded in understanding:: "Very well, another nurse will be here in a moment to help move u to the bathroom" DONE

Sasuke closed his phone and sighed.

::When Sasuke closed his phone a male nurse was helping to pick him up carefully and help set him on his feet:: "ok just wrap ypur arm around me and Ill help u walk to the bathroom ok" ::Naruto nodded and did as told he put his weight and support on the man helping me as he was moved to the bathroom. He winced a lot as he moved for the first real time in days. He was settled in the tub where it had a seat built in before the man left:: "Ok its just us now dear... did you want your caretaker in here too?" ::He looked up at the door way where Sasuke was... he wasnt sure, he was his Tousan but he didnt look good what if Sasuke didnt wanna see his stictches and stuff:: DONE

"Yes. Im staying." Sasuke said sternly

::He heard the stern tone as Sasuke said he would be staying. she didnt know if he was comfortable but couldnt argue with the caretker:: "Ok deary... just sit there and relax and try not to pull or stress your body ok, u need to tke it VERY VERY easy the first week why the wounds start to close, these stitchs will hold them close whil you heal... like bandaids" ::She seemed ery experienced dealing with young people:: DONE

Sasuke watched his pet closely for any signs of pain or distress

::He sits in the tub as the nurse begans to gently scrub his back witha soft sponge. He winces slightly at the senstive wounds being messed with:: "i know it stings... itll get less painful as it heals, we ant let it get infected" DONE

sasuke smiled

::He gripped the edge of the tub as he had a tear fall it stung so badly cause his bad was still quite tender:: "Dont worry... its almost done" ::HE looked up at Sasuike with pleading eyes... he wanted it to stop:: DONE

Sasuke watched

::Naruto was helped up from the tub and dried off gently. He moved so his back was away from Ssasuke, he didnt like people seeing it:: "alright something will come for you to eat, eat it all and get some rest" ::She said as she helped him to sit on the bed as he redressed his bandages:: DONE

"thank you"

.::Naruto didnt say anything to the lady or Sasuke. He sat still as His back, arm, were redone:: "it seems the smaller cuts have closed up" ::She check his head and smiled:: "your head seems fine too, but we'll wrap it for another day to be ssure" DONE

"is that all?"

::Once she was finished dressing him:: "yep... food will bbe in for him shortly" ::She said nicely as she started to help adjust him in bed gently::

"alright"

::She propped him on a pillow and was told they would be fine and so she nodded and left the room:: DONE

Sasuke sighed

::Naruto watched her leave and wa a bit tense casue Sasuke seeemed annoyed and upset. He heard the tone he used when naruto was asked if he wanted Sasuke there:: DONE

"Are you alright?"

::He just nodded and struggled to lay down, he didnt feel like eating he just wanted to lay down:: DONE

"Eat naru"

::He finally got comfy and didnt say anything, he heard Sasuke walk to his bed and he replied:: "Im not hungry" done

"you have to eat'

::He laid there and looked for his fox and saw they fell on the floor. He slowly shifted, wincing as he tried to stretch his arm to reach them:: DONE

Sasuke picked them up and handed them to him

::He saw Ssuke pick them up and tried to pull himself up but couldnt manage:: DONE

"stay down Naru"

"but I cant get up" ::He said as he was stuck, where he had tried to lene over the bed to reach the floor where his foxes had been::

"Stay lying down."

::He whined, he had strained himself but he couldnt stay like this:: DONE

Sasuke sighed and helped him to lie back down

::He was gently lifted up onto the bed and back down to lay in a sitting position on the pile of pillows the nuse had arrranged for him:: "Thank You tousan" ::HE said softly and getnly::

"your welcome"

"tousan...if I get better... will I be able to come home?" ::He was worried he had done enough wrong to be sent away now:: DONE

::He just ssat there, he seemed to be distrusting of Sasukes response, wondering why he would want him after how angry he made him::

Sasuke sighed and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry to much."

"i...not a kid Tousan" ::He said bravely, he wanted Sasuk to tell him what he was thinking:: DONE

"You are a pet. No matter how old you get you listen to me. You do not yell at me you do not speak out of turn. I am the master. Not you."

::His ears went flat on his head along with a soft whine as Sasuke spoke, reminding him of how he yelled at Sasuke so badly that night:: DONE

"Do you understand me PET?" He emphasized the word pet.

::His ears still flat on his head in shame he nodded a little when sasuke asked if he understood:: DONE

"good"

::His ears remained in their position as Sasuke spoke. He whined a little, he needed some affection, He tried bis best to be good. He had his Kitsune developing and his growing horomnes and impulses:: DONE.

Sasuke petted Naruto's hair. As long as the boy knew who was in charge he didn't care.

::He felt Ssasuke petting his hair softly. He smiled a little and nuzzled head a little into Ssukes hand. Eager for the affection he hadnt been given at all in days:: DONE

Sasuke kissed his cheek but did nothing more. His heat hadn't passed and he wanted more then anything to take what was his but he didn't want to hurt his kitsune

::He smiled a bit pleased with the affection whe was granted. He seemed in better spirits now. Someone then came in with a cart, it had a tray opf food for him. some jello, milk, peaunut butter and jelly sandwhich, and some fruit:: "I have lunch for you Naruto san"

"Hospital food is atrocious."

::When the man left Nartuo looked to Sasuke and said:: "so,... I dont have to eat it then?" DONE

"Not if you wish. But you must eat something from that tray

::He pouted a bit and looked down at his tray and picked up his sandwhich and sniffed it before taking a heistant bite before he smiled and ate it happily. Perhaps Sasuke forgot where he was used to eating from before coming into his care::

Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could stomach that garbage the hospital called food

::He happily ate his sandwhich and fruit cup and then drank his milk before starting his jello. He seemed in better spritis perhaps a little affectiona nd food was what he needed:: DONE

"Feeling better?"

::He nodded happily as he looked at Sasuke with a spoon full of jello in his mouth. He finished up and yawned a bit, a full yummy and now like any child he was ready for a nap:: DONE

"Go ahead and nap. I'll be here."

::he yawned again and his tail ;aid beside him as he turned a little lay on hi stomach and said:: "you'll stay here?"

"yes"

::He laid his head down and his ears relaxed as did his tail. He had a pillow under his stomach as he laid down to be cusioned and keep his back frombending oddly and pulling his skin:: "nite... to...an" ::He drifted right to sleep, he was tired as could be. Day went by and at last he had improved enough::: "He MAY go home now if you wish to take him, but he MUST MUST take it easy, he may be going home but he is still in a tender condition. We cant have him ripping stitches" ::Tsunade caustiosly warned:: DONE

"I understand this. I am not stupid."

"watch the tone... I have here some meds for him. Pain killers, sleep aids, and instructions on how to take care of cleaning and dressing his wounds." ::She said handing him said items asn they walked towards Narutos room:: "you may take him whenever you please" DONE

"Thanks hag. I don't understand why we continue to use you as a doctor."

"cause I know what Im doing and

dont say anything about your relations to that boy in there" ::She said simply, he was well versed and familar with their world... with pets and the like. She turned and walked away::

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to Naruto's room. "Good news Naruto. You can go home."

::Naruto was laying in bed resting and when Naruto came in and he looked up with a sleepy expression:: "really?" ::He asked softly, he had been away from home for a week:: DONE

"yes"

::Naruto was laying there and yawned a bit and laid on the bed. He wanted to go home but he was tired:: "Can I sleep some more first?" DONE

"You can sleep in the car. Now come on. Deidara is waiting to see you." Sasuke said, knowing the mention of his friend would get him up

::He rubbed his eye a bit as Ssuke spoke. He sat up carefully trying not to hurt hismelf when a 2 techs came in and said:: "Ok no need to rush we're gonna help you into your chair" ::The male tech helped lift him up and placed him gently in a wheel chair:: DONE

"No. He's at home resting. He'll be up before we return." Sasuke looked at the time figuring now was about the time Itachi ate his lunch

::Naruto was wheeled down the hall and he frantically looked around:: "where are my foxes?" DONE

"I had them Naruto." Sasuke said holding the 2 fluffy foxes. "Relax."

::He reached his arsm to urge Sasuke to let him have them again. Once in his hands he hugged them as they approached the main door:: DONE

Sasuke went to the car and unlocked it, opening the back door for the techs to place Naruto into the car

::He was wheeled around to the door on the other side and once the car was opened Naruto was lifted up bridle style and placed gently in the car. He leaned back slowly and winced slightly before he settled down:: "have a nice day, and take care of yoursef" ::He smiled at the Nurse who took care of him:: "Thank you" DONE

Sasuke closed the door and got in the front of the car, starting it and driving out of the hospital parking lot and towards home

::Despite being buckled into the seat he wasnt comfortable with his back and the slight bumps on the way. He turned over a little and curled up in his seat on his side and let his hair fall in his eyes as he fell into a nap:: DONE

A hour or so later they arrived home. Deidara waited for Naruto with a big smile on his face, his wrists heavily bandaged from his time in the shackles

Sasuke turned off the car and woke Naruto up. "Naru. Deidara's waiting for you to go see him. Itachi says he missed you a lot.

::He was gently woken up and when he looked at ssuke as he was told he had someone waiting. He was helped out of the car and took his time walking to the house. He had hishead wraps gone but still had his torso wrapped well and a brace on his arm. Small bandaids and such on his legs and knees and one of his face, The mark from the whip down his face was closed and would fade away over time, hopefully with no scaring:: "Hi... dei san" ::He said with a light smile::

"Hi Naru-san!" Deidara resisted the urge to hug the boy knowing it would only hurt him. "Kikyo missed you while you were away, I took care of her for you."

"Thanks Dei-san" ::He smiled as he walked up to the front door. He had missed him but he knew he wouldnt have time with him, Sasuke would most likely put him to bed:: "where is she?" DNE

"Your room." He said with a smile.

::He smiled and moved to head a bit rushed to their room, pushing himself a bit he missed her and wanted to see her and spend time with Dei. He opened the door and the kitten meowed at him:: "kikyo..." ::He tried to crouched down so he wouldnt bend over and picked her up:: DONE

Sasuke smiled as he watched hispet. He could tell that he was happy to e home. He hadn't seen itachi yet so that meant he was either working or starting to go into heat. Normally Itahci's started a few days after his.

::He stood up at last with his kitten and smiled as he pet her softly many times and held her close. He looked at Sasuke and asked:: "Sama...can I spend some time with dei-san?" DONE

"If Itachi doesn't call for him then yes you may. Do not go outside. You may sit in the lounge and play but do not step one inch out the door." Sasuke said sternly

::Naruto LOVEd being outsdie and would normal whine and hope to be allowed but he just said:: "ok sama" ::He smiled and went with Deidara...it seemed the experoence had affected Naruto without the boy reliazing it:: DPNE

Deidara smiled at Naruto, happy to see him bright and cheerful again. He wouldn't get much time with the boy seeing as Itachi's heat cycle was starting again and he called Deidara at all hours of the day to service him.

::Naruto sat there carefully in a soft cushioned chair and laid back and relaxed as he held his kitten while he sat with deidara... they were there for about a half hour before Deidara was summoned. He smiled and waved goodbye when he left:: DONE

Sasuke walked into the lounge and smiled at Naruto. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Im ok..." ::He said with a smile as deidara left. He seemed a bit more awake now after seeing deidara. He looked up at Sasuke and said:: "Tousan, when can I go outside and play?" ::He asked sweetly::

"The doctor said you must take it easy Naruto."

::He was doing much better now it was mainly his back and his need for rest.:: "okay" ::He said discouraged. He hated just laying around doing nothing and Deidara and the others werent around, doing chores most likley he sweetly lookked at Sasuke and asked innocent:: "Will you play with me Tousan?" DONE

"Naruto, I haven't 'played' in over a century."

"Please Tousan" ::He asked tugging his sleeve and standing up ready to head to their room:: (DONE)

Sasuke smirked, thinking of all the games he could play that ended with him getting laid. "Alright. How about a game of truth or dare?"

::HE looked at Sasuke, pausing in his journey to weakly pull Sasuke with him and he looked up:: "Whats that?' DONE

"Well. You ask me truth or dare. If i say truth you ask me a question about me and i have to answer truthfully. If i say dare you dare me to do something. We take turns doing this."

::He titled his head in confusion, it seemed like a weird game but he nodded and said:: "ok... lets go" ::He said eager for time with his Tousan as he tugged his shirt to make him come with him as he took his time walking, his legs wer a bit rusty from so much time in bed, not that it would matter he wouldnt need them tonight:: DONE

Sasuke smirked and lead Naruto back to the room and sat him on the bed.

::Naruto was led to their room and once settle on the bed he laid downa nd smile and asked:: "so how do we start" DONE

::He was a simple child and smiled and thought deeply with a concentrated expression before saying:: "Mmmm Truth" DONE

"No Naruto. You ask me Truth or Dare, then I say what I pick."

::naruto flushed:: "OH... ok... Truth or dare Tousan?" ::HE asked with a smile eager to play:: DONE

"hmm Truth"

::He thought for a long minute before smiling and asking:: "have you ever... have you ever done a photo take thing?"m ::He asked eagerly wondering randomly if he had done a photo shoot before:: DONE

"Yes. When my Itachi started the company."

"Really! can i see them?" ::HE wanted to See Sasukes first pictures, he could be so easily distracted sometimes:: DONE

"Maybe later if I can find them. Now i believe it's my turn. So truth or dare?"

::He frowned a bit, more of a pout before he replied:: "Mmmmm Truth" DONE

"Do you love me?"

::He looked at Sasuke and smiled widely and nodded his head and said:: "Of course... I love my Tousan!" ::He said with a wide smile:: DONE

Sasuke smiled. "Your turn Naru."

::He smiled and said:: "truth or dare Sasuke" ::He sat there, he was having fun talking with Sasuke:: DONE

"Dare"

::He tensed up, he was unsure what to say. He thought about it dfor awhile:: "Hmmm" ::He was trying to figure out what to tell him to do:: DONE

"Now you dare me to do something and I have to do it."

"ok ok..." ::He said trying to think and them smiled and said:: "i wanna see Tousan dance" DONE

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "Dance?"

::He nodded witha big happy smile.:: "uh huh... I wanna see you dance" ::He was a a very random child:: DONE

"Find some music and i shall dance."

"do you have any music sasuke?" ::He asked curiously, he wasnt sure what kind Sasuke might have:: DONE

"Yes. Bottom shelf of the bookcase."

:Naruto finds a random cd, it is adam lambert. He fiddle and finally gets the disc in and hits the play button and then sits down and looks at sasuke, resting for a moment since he didnt wanna get right up yet:: DONE

"Interesting song choice"

::He looked at Sasuke and just kinda swayed his head with a smile. it was catchy he didnt know any aritsts or songs muh cause of being on the street other then hearing random things on the streetLL DONE

Sasuke began to dance to the beat of the song, dancing quite well

::Naruto watched Sasuke sway his hips and laughed a bit. He was just amused... he was in fashion and dances like that he could help but giggle:: DONE

soon the song ended and Sasuke saw Naruto giggling. "What's so funny?"

"you... you seem so...girly" ::He said laughing with a snicker as he sat there:: DONE

"Men dance."

"and do cloths" ::He said with a wide smile before finally getting up with ome effort and walk to the bed and laid on his stomach before he pulled himself up with some effort so he didnt stretcch his back to much:: DONE

"Men do that too." Sasuke sat back down. "Now. Truth or dare."

::HE was unsure...he wondered if he should do a dare now too:: "Ummmm" ::He was thinking about it:: DONE

Sasuke waited patiently knowing the perfect dare.

"Ill say... dare" ::He smiled innocently thiniing Sasuke would make him do soemthing silly and fun:: DONE

Sasuke smirked. "Come here."

:: He sat thre on the bed and shifted closer to him, trying to get use to moving around a little:: DONE

Sasuke pulled him onto his lap. He reached inside Naruto's clothing and grasped his member.

::He was pulled up inside Sasuke lap. he snuggled close and laid his head on him with a smile. He felt like resting a little. a hand rubbed his lower back where he was unharmed and then slipped inside his pajamas. He gasped sharply:: DONE

Sasuke smirked at the gasp and started to stroke Naruto

::He curled up against Sasuke,a soft strangled moan:: "T-tousan..." ::HIs voice was breathy, his mouth hung open a little:: DONE

"Yes Naru?" He whispered in the young boy's ear.

::He sat there squirming when he was fondled inside his shorts:: "w-what... about the g- uhgnnn" DONE

"The game is over now Naru." He said with a smirk

::His eyes slowly drifted up to look at Sasukes face. His cheeks dusted with red. Sasuke still being in his heat very much so. He could feel the hand rubbing him. H felt really good right now, Naruto hadnt been touched in over a week now, it seemed his little pet was just as depreived as he was. His bare collerless neck exposed:: DONE

Sasuke kissed his neck and moved his hand faster.

::He was held and the hand on his grew more erratic as it sped its movement along. He moaned out loudly as his fidgeted weakly in his hold. He didnt have the strength to pull away even if that had been his intention:: DONE

Sasuke loved to watch Naruto squirm under his touch, giving him complete control over his body.

::He continued to writhe as his legs twisted in his lap:: "tousan..." ::His stomach was getting tight as he started panting a bit:: Ugggn" DONE

"Does it feel good Naruto?" Sasuke teased, pumping Naruto's member faster.

::He nodded his head and pressed his body against Sasuke, trying to seek more love. He wanted his tousan to love him again:: DONE

Sasuke kissed Naruto, his hand never stopping

::He tried to sit up futher, he was so close as his toes curled up when Sasuke kissed him, holding his lips captured with his tounge:: DONE

Sasuke broke the kiss to see Naruto's face when he finished, something he always enjoyed, The boy made the cutest faces and sounds during sex but the best we're when he came.

::He curled up and then finally tensed up siuddenly and with another stroke he whined before he broke and came in his lap and on Sasukes shirt before leaning against sasukes chest panting:: DPNE

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked, getting more impatient by the minute.

::He laid there with a soft smile as he was undressed:: "does Tousan love me too?" ::He asked, refering to what he assumed sasuke was about to do with him... he was told it was how he loved his sweet boy:: DONE

"Of course." Sasuke kissed him sweetly

::He was kissed sweetly despite Sasukes eagerness to reclaim his boy, to satify his desire on his flesh. He felt the last of his cloths pulled away and tosses aside before he was kissed again::

Sasuke positioned Naruto on his back, knowing that having him on his hands and knees would cause greater stress on his back then this

::HE was laid on his back gently, his eyes looking up at Sasuke with a smile, he was a such a sweet hearted child, only seeking his tousans love as sasuke desired him to be. He winced a bit as the friction against his back bothered him on contact::

Sasuke threw Naruto's legs over his shoulder, before positioning his member at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushing in

::He looked up at Sasuke as he moved his legs up and pushed slowly inside him, The first time he had been taken in over a week. He whined a bit as his back rubbed against the bedding:: "Tousan" ::HE didnt think he could lay like this yet::

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "What Naruto."

::He wanted to ay he was in pain but didnt wanna upset him again. He would prefer to be on his tummy like he sometimes took him:: "nothing" ::He said in a soft mumble::

"Fine." Sasuke said, just wanting to get rid of his frustrations

::He laid there, never complaining. He was working so hard to hold a face, hiding the pain he felt. Letting Sasuke use him to seek his relief as Naeuto had been grantyed moments ago:: DONE

Even in his pleasure induced stummer Sasuke noticed the pain Naruto's face showed. Not wanting his precious pet to feel pain when he felt pleasure he stopped moving all together

::He laid there trying to just focus on Sasuke hitting his insides. and it felt nice but his pain distracted him he just held his pained sounds to hismelf. When Sasuke stopped moving he looked up, worried expression, did He upset him, could he tell?::

"whats wrong?"

"nothing..." ::He insisted, a frown on his face but he didnt wanna make him upset. He hated seeing His tousan mad or upset in any way, eseically cause of him, especially since his attack:: DOEN

"Tell me now Naruto."

::He whined a bit, shrinking a bit in recoil:: "i... it hurts" ::He said sadly, as he continued and said:: "the rubbing on my back hurts" ::He confessed as Sasuke demadning in a calm but atern tone to be told the truth:: DONE

" Why didn't you tell me this? I could easily fix that." Sasuke said before pulling out and re positioning Naruto onto his stomach

::When he was asked why he spoke as he was slowly repositioned:: "cause i didnt wanna make u mad anymore" ::He said softly as he was turned over::

"That won't make me mad."

"You seemed... bothered with me" ::HE said as he was laid down gently. He was then invaded againa nd he seemed more relaxed now before he finally whimpered again, but in contentent again::

Sasuke, not one for holding a conversation during sex, ignored the statement and focused on pleasing both him and Naruto

::He was pushed against the bedding as Sasuuke thrusted and pounded into his little body He cried out as Sasuke hit his proostate, caressing his inside:: "Ugggn" DONE

"Does my pet like this?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, loving how the boy always seemed to remain virgin tight even though this was not something new to him.

::He could hear Sasukes dirty whisers against his ear. He moaned softly like a mew... as his tail flinched and tensed as he grew more aroused:: "Yes" ::He squeaked as he was taken harder. HIs ears flat on his head as he mewled in pleasure:: "t-tousan..." ::He moaned out, crying for the one who loved him:: DONE

Sasuke groaned, loving the cries coming from his pet

::He slid his stomach against the mattress as his member was pushied into the bedding... as his body was used by his master, his tousan. He groaned:: "im close tousan" ::He needed to cum again::

"then cum pet" Sasuke managed to grind out, feelin close himself

::HE cried out a strangled cry as he tensed up, his tail going rigid insantly. He whined a bit as his back arched a little in his pleasure before shaking harshly as he began to cum into the bed::

::Naruto laid there and had a smile with his face, his eyes close and his ears rested on his head as he heard his tousan say he loved him. He mewwled softly as he fell asleep::: DONE

Sasuke soon followed Naruto into sleep

::Naruto slept very well in Sasukes care during the night. He woke up while it was still dark he woke up and climbed carefully out of bed and headed to the bathroom::

"Where are you going Naruto?"

::He stoo there in the room looking at Sasuke and said:: "the bathroom" ::HE said in a sleepy tone::

"Alright"

::He was rubbing his eye when Sasuke said ok. He then turned away and continued to the bathroom with a soft yawn. He had been in there for over a minite and hadnt come out yet::

Sasuke raised a eyebrow but shrugged. Some people just took longer in the bathroom then others.

::He took several minutes and still hadnt come out yet:: DONE

"Naruto. What are you doing?"

::Naruto finally called out:: "Tousan.." ::HE was a bit embarassed:: "I need some help" ::He was flushed despite not being seen as he sat on the toliet with his shorts down. He had managed to sit down but was having a hard time getting up and bending down to pull his shorts up again::

"What do you need Naruto."

"I cant get up" ::He sounded like hewas in there pouting, he didnt like needing help just to go to the bathroom. It was embarassing:: DONE

Sasuke sighed, he didn't like to get up for stupid things. He stood up and went into the bathroom to help Naruto

::He looked up when Sasuke came in he was embarassed, his cheeks red:: "IM sorry Tousan... I cant get up"

Sasuke sighed and picked Naruto up, pulling up his shorts beforehand

::He let Sasuke pick him up like a small child as his shorts were pulled up for him. HE just stayed quiet as he was picked up:: "Sorry Tousan..." ::He washed his hands as he had been taught was proper before coming back out to see Sasuke heading to bed again:: DONE

"I am going back to bed. As should you."\

"Ok" ::He walked over to the bed and clibed up on the bed after a failed attempt. He scooted close and laid there his cheek on his pillow faceing Sasuke, wathing him as she laid down again:: DONE

It didn't take a long time for Sasuke to fall back asleep

::Naruto curled up and got comfortable and fell asleep as well. When morning came he was still fast asleep, Noramlly he'd be away for chores but he was on bedrest until he had his stitches removed:: DONE

"Deidara knocked on the door. "Sasuke-sama! It's time to wake up!"

:Naruto was curled up his head on Sasukes chest peacefully sleeping when Deidara yelled to wake up. Luckily Narutodidnt wake up. Naruto was a very energetic child and would only urt himself should he wake up early:: DONE

Sasuke groaned starting to wake up

::His soft ears laid limp on his head against Sasukes bare chest where he was cuddling up close. A soft peaceful expresssion on his face he seemed like he had a nice sleep:: DONE

Sasuke sat up and get dressed

::Naruto slept, never waking as Sasuek proceeded to awaken to deidaras call. When Sasuke slipped out of bed and began getting dressed he finally curled up tight as he whined before groaning softly and opening his sleepy eyes:: "Tousan? where you going?" DONE

"Just a meeting with the other masters."

::He laid thereawhile before he slowly sat up in Sasukes bed and said:: "Can I come too Tousan?" ::Tsunade had ordered Naruto to take it easy and rest until his stitched are rmeoved and hes healed up:: DONE

"I suppose. The other pets will be there too." Sasuke warned, knowing that Naruto didn't exactly like the other pets. "But if you wish I'll help you into a new Kimono."

::He smiled, he knew he should be resting but he wanted to stay with Sasuke. He was insanely clingy since Sasukes harash punished almost 2 weeks ago:: "I'll be ok, I just wanna stay with you"

"Alright pet. Stand up so we can get you dressed." Sasuke said, getting a orange kimono out for Naruto, knowing orange was his favorite color

::He smiled softly and nodded eagerly before rushing to sit up in bed, perhaps more then he should be pshing was sitting on the edge of the bed before he stood up on unsteady feet before sitting back down::

Sasuke helped him stand up and dressed him quickly, not one to be late to a meeting in his own home. "I'll be in the meeting room. Just make your way there slowly."

::He let Sasuke help him stand ad turn him around to help him into a lovely orange kimono before the obi was tied nicely around his slender waist. Thankfully his back was heeling but it still hurt and coulnt be strained. Once he was dressed sasuke told him where he would be. He pouted at the comment, he would be left behind to follow but he nodded:: "ok Tousan"

Sasuke nodded then left to go to the meeting.

::He was left behind before he finally began to make his way as well. He Made his way carefully down the hall. It took awhile for him to make his way down the hall and then he opened the door after a little knock.. He poked his head inside::

Sasuke sat at a table with Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi. All the pets sat next to their masters, Deidara sat on a pillow, still sore from certain activities with Itachi

::Naruto moved on unsteady feet, step by step slowly across the room until he got to Sasukes side and took a fulll minute before he managed to kneel down on the floor::

"So what is there to discuss. I want good news before bad."

"The childrens line has been improving.. it seems their quite interested in your boy sasuke... they wish to use him again" ::Itachi said in a clearly bored tone. Naruto was sitting by Sasuke his head on his lap, his ears and tail relaxed::

"Not until he heals completely. What else is there?"

"You spoild him... he should be doing his part just like the others..." :ITachi moved on to speak of the progress of the other sections of the business:: "The formal line seems to be doing low right now... people dont seem to be buying" DONE

"I can spoil him if I wish. It's none of your concern. And we need better models. Ones that don't make the clothing seem like only the rich can afford them." Sasuke said, holding his anger in

::Itachi kept his comments to himself... for now. They all discusses the idea of chaning up the models until the meeting was ovr after going over profit changes. Naruto was lightly dozing on sasukes lap. He didnt seem able to hold himself up for so long so he rested on Sasuke:: DONE

"If that is it for now. Meeting adjourned. Now. There are other things to discuss. About the pets."

::Itachi raised a curious brow as he asked:: "Is that so... and what issues might you be wanting to bring up?" ::HE waited curiosyly to hear what Sasuke needed to saY::

"You will shut up about Naruto. Talk about him in anyway that would upset me and i will kick you out of my manor and i will completely cut you off, also Deidara will no longer be yours. Your rank as a demon will completely and permanently revoked."

::Itachisaid sharply:: "LEAVE" ::When the others left the room he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and said:: "And what makes you think you have the power?" DONE

"The fact that I found out a secret youve hidden for a while. You were never the heir to any of the Uchiha fortune. I was. I was also decide to be ruler of the demons. I have every right to do what I please."

"I dont know what proof you think you have or what makes you think itll be that easy... but you best think carefully before taking me on little brother..." ::He looked t naruto and seemed isgusted a the boy rested unaware:: "How unsightly... loving nd clinging to the very one whos fault our familys death was.. so soft" DONE

"I found mother's and father's wills and a arrangement they made with Naruto's parents. Didn't think I would find them did you asshole. Hiding them in your chest."

::He growled at Sasukes tone and disrespect. He reached out and smacked him hard, which caused Naruto to fall to the flor witha cry:: "Id be very carefully who you thrreaten...and challenge...Im not some joke your can push asie and knock down... you know better then that" ::He spit with venom. Itachi had never lost to Sasuke and he was very dangerious:: DONE

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Watch it. Im not a child anymore and I will kill you."

::HE smirked widely before saying:: "Becareful what you wish for... He proceeded to leave the room, amused inside for Naruto taking a nice fall. Naruto was a diaster his fault their family had to die sooner then planned. Naruto laid on the floor where he was knocked down off Sasukes lap:: DNE

Deidara just stayed where he was, too shocked to move.

::Naruto whined as he tried to get up. He looked at Sasuke for help, holding his hands out for help:: DONE

Sasuke helped Naruto up

::Naruto was helped to stand up and nearly stumbled but stood up well and said:: "how come Tachi san was so angry?" ::HE hadnt seena nd heard it all but he witnessed enough of it:: DPnE

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "Go play with Deidara."

"can I stay with you?" ::He didnt hate deidara but he just felt more comfortable staying with Sasuke:: "Can I ?" DONW

"No." He said sternly before leaving the room\

::He whined softly when Sasuke said didnt get anything before he left him behind. He just sat there staring at where Sasuke went he barely Noticed Deidara coming over to him:: DONE

"This is not good Naru. Sasuke challenged Itachi. They're going to fight."

::Naruto looked at Deidara:: "fight... but why?" ::HE said with a sad frown. He knew Sasuke didnt seem very hapy before:: DONE

"Itachi is the reason the Uchiha family is dead. Not your family. And Sasuke is figuring out that."

::HE looked at Deidara and frowned sadly before looking to the door:: "W-why would he do that?" ::HE asked in a soft tone with sadness... he knew what it was like to have no family:: DONE

"I don't know"

::He moved toward the door witha few slow teps and stumbled a bit:: "dei-san...wheres your family?" DONE

"They sold me to a whore house,"

::He looked at Deidara and made his way out of the room with Dei's help:: "How come... didnt they love you?" ::HE was so baffled how a family could not love them...:: DONE

"My mom didn't want me. She tried to abort me but I survived that. When I was old enough she just sold me to get money."

"why... why dont they love us?" ::HEasked softly, he seemed so small and vunerableas he asked. wondering why Their familys didnt love them, thouhg Narutos family had he jst have been taught by sasuke, broken to believe they never loved him:: DONE

"I don't know."

::he started to tear up and cry:: "I... I want my Tousan" ::he whined as tears fell. He was sitting in the livingroom with dei:: done

"I can't let you Naru. Sasuke-sama is not happy"

::He looked at Deidara and sniffled:: "what do you?" ::he was confused why he mentioned sasuke:: done

"I heard you with Sasuke all the time"

::he seemed worried:: "d-dont tell him... He won't be happy if other people know, he said its our secret..please?" Done

"Alright I won't tell him. But we have to stay here."

"Here?" ::he asked confused once again. Did he mean away from Sasuke he would cry, his attack made him need sasukes presense, as if to settled down a fear he would leave him alone and not come back...not want him:: done

"Yes. Demons aren't like humans. Their fights could get someone killed just by looking at them."

::he clung to deidara with no warning:: "No he can't die..." ::he quickly pushed himself anf stumbled to seek sasuke out:: done

Deidara grabbed him. "You can't! Sasuke won't be killed but you will! Your the only pet he's kept for more then a month!"

::Naruto was pulling as much as able, struggling in Deidars hold as he cried out:: "let me go I wanna see tousan!" ::he wasn't in the best condition, he pulled as much as he could but was held:: done

"No naruto, its dangerous"

::Naruto kept struggling, he was stubborn and desperate before he was bad enough and bit Deidara and fell forward, he got up and ran as bedt he could to try and find Sasuke. Meanwhile Itachi was in his private study, smirking wide as he looked at some papers in front of him:: done

"Itachi." Sasuke said challengingly

::ITachi heard Sasuke enter and he smirked wide and said:: "Hello Outoto... and how might I help you" ::He said with a oddly high placed additude::

"Im challenging you."

"Such A Shame...I I may have been wrong about tou then... I thought you loved your little pet" ::He said teasingly, more like mocking:: DOPNE

"I never intended to scare you... but you see...if you reallly loved that child, you wouldnt be threatening me now" DOPNE

"Im doing it to protect him from you."

"even if it means keeping from him what you know he wants" ::He said slyly, Itachi had information up his sleeve, and he was mean and manipulative enough to use it... fr more so then even Sasuke knew::

"Your a disgusting excuse for a Uchiha. You have no dignity. Your nothing like father hoped the oldest would be. Black sheep."

"perhaps... but that doesnt change the fact That i have something your little et wants...something you cant ever give him..." ::HE smirked widely and then answered by saying:: "The Truth... about his family"

"And about what you did to ours,"

"One in the same...but I failed, You... were never meant to live. But I suppose I aloowed my then softeness for you to cloud my mind. Father always said that was a horrid habit for me" DONE

"Why did you do it. What did mother and father do to you? Why would you murder your whole clan!"

"Answers... I have them... and you seem to want them so badly" ::HE clamly sat down at his desk and spun his chair so he faced Sasuke:: "stop yelling, I know you better then anyone...You seek answers, You like to know everything and you know I have the answers... perhaps casue Father never let you in" DONE

"Why did you kill our clan Itachi! That's the only answer i need!"

"such a complicated answer to a simple question...I suppose thw short versionwould be to save myself..." ::He said sitting calmly:: "Father made it clear... it was you... or me" DONE

"So you killed him! What did mother do or anyone else in the clan do to deserve death!

"You wanted an answer... but your so impatient...you want the full answer, Im afriad your going to have to stand down with this childish need ofr a fight... or you wont get them... and more important your little pet wont get his... I know he wants them and he KNOWS I have them" ::HE smirked lightly, Perhaps Sasuke wasnt aware of this fact, the knowledge his pet held:: DOPNE

"If i drop the challenge will you tell me what i want to know."

"perhaps... but then again It would never keep someone as persistent as you down would it... no... in exchnge for your answer... and his... youll hand me the true will" DNE

"No. This is what mother and father wanted! And ive discussed this with Kakuzu and Sasori and they will help me make you disappear."

"Fine... let your little play thing wonder forever... cause he already knows I and I alopne know the answers he wants so badly...the choice it yours"

"I will not give over mother and fathers will. I refuse. I will fins out the truth Itachi. And i'll make sure to do to you what you did to mother and father, black sheep."

"Until you know the REAL truth Id watch who you call the black sheep" ::Naruto had mangaed to run off from deidara yelling for his Tousan, it could be heard from where sasuke and Itachi wass...:: "Sounds like your little pet is slipping from his mind..." ::He made a fake sad face:: "what a pity"DONE

"It's your fault."

"how terriable for you to blame me for something I had no part in... and while Id love the chance to break him again... Perhaps you should go tend to him" ::HE said simply as Naruto ccontinued to scream:: DONE

Sasuke glared at him before leaving to calm Naruto.

::Naruto was crying, he had been running around as fast as he ccould manage for over a half hour... looking for Sasuke. He had tears running down his face, by now he was franti and hysterical:: DONE

"Naruto." Sasuke said calmly

::Naruto was absolutely a mess, his eyes red and his breathing terriable as he had horrid tear traccks staining his face. When he heard Sasuke all him he turned around instantly and ran over to him and almost fell into him, hugging him tightly as he could::: DONE

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the frantic boy's back.

::He kept crying out loud, outright wailing and screaming even as Sasuke held him and rubbed his back to alm him down.:: DON

"Calm down Naruto. Your going to make yourself sick."

::He Cried hard as ever despite Sasuke telling him to calm down. He tried to peak but he was so upset he couldnt make himself make sense, he was hyperventialiating as he cried and spoke:: DONE

"Naruto. You have to calm down or else your going to get sick and pass out." Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair trying to soothe the boy

::HE jsut wouldnt and couldnt calm himself down he just remained where he was clinging tightly to Sasukes side. Unrelenting, more then he had ever been. He just wanted to be with His Tousan:: "o...an"

"Im here Naru, It's ok."

::He just held on and fell down to the floor, still holding onto Sasuke. He clearly didnt wanna let go for anything. He was glad Sasuke was here and that he was ok. He needed some quiet time with his tousan to calm down, or else he might hurt hismefl::

"Let's go to the room ok? Kikyo's there and so are your art suppies."

::He didnt move he just sat there hugging Sasuke tight. He didnt wanna move away from him or let go at all:: DONE

Sasuke sighed. "Want me to carry you?"

::He finally nodded when Ssuke asked if he wanted to be crried. He just wanted to stay cloe as possible right now. When he was scooped up into Sasukes arms he immediately clung to him again as he was carried:: DONE

Sasuke held him close and carried him back to the room.

::he hung on tight as he was taken back to their room . His screams quieted down to soft sobs by the time they got to Sasukes room:: DONE

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked

::He didnt answer he just looked up at Sasuke when they sat down on the bed and looked up at him with his face damp and stained with fresh tears. He nodded to Sasuke a little:: DONE

"good"

::He looked at Sasuke and whined softly. HNow that he was calm and his addreliane wasnt running so high the sccreaming and crying and stress had given him a headache. He curled up and laid on Sasuke, wide away but in some pain:: DONE

"I told you al that screaming and crying would make you sick."

::He just curled up and liad his head on Sasukes lap, he wanted some petting and affection. He had been worried and scared but now he just hurt:: "sorry Tousan..." DONE

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair gently and soothingly. "You have nothing to apologize for,"

::He laid quietly as Sasuke stroked his hair softly and gently ebfore he replied;: "please dont go anywhere Tousan...please" ::he sounded so scared and desperate for the promise he would never be left alone, never be seperated in any way from him. It was now that the result of his attack recently had broken whatever possible dwindingly need to run and escape him was non exsistent now;: DONE

"Im not going anywhere pet. I promise."

"p-promise?" ::HE asked softly his eyes looking up at Sasuke for an answer, no tricks no lies... just a solid promise he could hold on to that he wouldnt be left alone again:: DONE

"I promise"

::He hugged Sasukes leg where he laid, he seemed very tired, he was tense and on edge. a bath would do him good but he wasnt gonna leave Sasukes side::

"Come on Naruto. You need a bath."

::He shook his head, he didnt wanna leave his spot with Sasuke:: DONE

"Now Naruto."

::He looked at Ssuke and held on tight and said:: "YYou promised...will you come too?" (DONE)

"Naruto. I can't always be with you."

::He paniced and clung tightly and said:: "YOu promised! Please... please come too please please" ::He was still on edge after his fear being sparked eariler, he wasnt rational and calm enough to be left alone right now;: DONE

"Alright alright. I'll come with you."

::He sighed a dn clamed a little, he seemed more on edge then normal, perhaps Itachi or something else was the cause. He was help to sit and stayed close to Sasuke as he was takent o the bathroom to change:: D ONE

"come on"

::He was taken into Sasuke private bathroom and was told to turn around. He turned his back hesistantly to Sasuke so hi skimono could be removed. He seemed uneasy to be away or have his eyes off Sasuke, but why was unknown::

"whats wrong?"

"Nothing" ::He said simply not wanting tp speak up, he didnt feel comfortable with telling Sasuke what was wrong. He was scared it would insult him:: DONE

"Tell me now"

"I..I dont like being away from Tousan" ::He said softly, but perhas it was ok, cause Pets were suppose to depend on their masters:: DONE

"who said you were being taken away?"

"dei-san said you were fighting Tachi-sama and that itn was dangerous... thats you could have to go away too... like..." ::HE was hesistant to say it... Sasuke didnt like him mentioning them... they were the passt:: "Like mom...and dad" DONE

"Itachi won't kill me like he killed our clan."

::He heard Sasuke speak as his kimono was undone and it fell from his body, revealing his back, it was bleeding a little in some spots where his running adn strained him and the stitches pulled a littlE:: done

"You need to stay more relaxed"

::He winced as His kimono was taken from him and fingeers lightly touched and inspected his back. It needed to be cleaned carefullyand dressed in banadges. He let himself be helped into a nice hot bath:: DONE

"No more running around.'

::He nodded:: "Ok Tousan" ::His back would needed cleaned and dressed, it was gonna hurt as he settled into the water he flinched when the water licked at the base of his spine:: DONE

"good"

::Naruto sat there in the hot water on the bathtub, listening to Sasuke as he told him sternly he needed to take it easy after he saw his back. The stitches in his back were strained from his stunt eariler,not bad but a little blood was there. He had been just so worried about Sasuke dying he couldnt help running around and struggling when deidara had tried to hold him still from racing off to find Sasuke when he was with Itachi:: "ok Tousan" ::He said softly, his head titled down:: "are you going to take a bathr too?" DONE

"Yes. But later on." Sasuke said, gently scrubbing the blood away from Naruto's stitches and such"

::He flinched and pulled away suddenly a little when Sasuke washed his back, hissing softly. He was a bit disapointed that he was goign to later, sometimes Sasuke would bathe with him, maybe another time::

"Tomorrow we can bathe together"

::Naruto smiled softly when he looked up and turned his head to glance behind him:: "Ok Tousan" ::He was unsure what he should do now, would Sasuke need him tongiht:: "do you need to feel better again Tousan?" ::HE asked curiously, he was sorry he took it hard on himself by running around madly but didnt wanna disapoint His Tousan"

"Yes Naruto. My heat is starting to fade again. I'll be fine for tonight." He said as he washed the soap off Naruto's wounds


	2. Authors note

Im very sorry. But my partner has stopped contacting me. Therefore I cannot continue this story. If I can find someone to cowrite with me I can start this up again but I cannot yet. We did have a plot going for the next one. Itachi goes crazy, beats Deidara half to death and later at the hospital we find out a surprise twist (only my partner will know this). I will remain Sasuke so I need someone who can be Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans! Im pleased to announce that there will be the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto flinches slightly but smiles, happy that his tou-san was feeling slightly better. His ears perk up and his tail moves back and forth, causing small ripples in the water "Tou-san?" he looks over at sasuke, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Deidara will assist you with your chores tomorrow. I'll be at work."

naruto frowns but nods "OK, Tou-san." He blushes and looks down before kissing saukes cheek.

Sasuke smirked. "Come Naruto. Let's get ready for bed."

Naruto stands up slowly, wincing slightly before stepping out of the tub, looking for a towel.

Sasuke got out and gave him a towel

Naruto drys his hair and tail before wrapping it around his waist, carefully keeping the edge away from his stitches.

Sasuke got him his night clothes and boxers out of their dresser.

Naruto slowly pulls on his bowers before collapsing backwards onto the bed, his face filled with agony as he lets out a soft hiss.

"Careful pet. You could rip open your stitches."

Naruto weakly nods, rolling to one side as he struggles to sit up "It hurts to move, Tou-san"

Sasuke helped Naruto to sit up and get his boxers on

Narutos' ears flatten and he looks down, "Im sorry Im not better yet Sasuke..."

"Healing takes time little fox." Sasuke helped him into his pajamas

Naruto frowns but nods, rubbing his eyes sleepishly as he cuddles his two foxes together, in his arms.

Sasuke got into his clothes and climbed into bed

Naruto lays down close to sasuke, with his eyes closed, trembling slightly.

Sasuke pulled the blanket over them. "Get some rest little fox."

Naruto snuggles up to Sasuke "will Itachi-sama be here tomarrow?" he whispers softly.

"Yes."

Naruto cuddles up closer to sasuke.

Sasuke smiled

naruto yawns, falling asleep, listening to sasukes breath.

Sasuke smiled. 'This boy is too trusting.'

Naruto smiles in his sleep, letting out a soft growl-like purr.

Sasuke went to sleep

naruto wakes up the next day, stretching out his stiff back.

Sasuke was already gone.

Naruto frowns and gets dressed quietly, heading out to the kitchen, watching as deidara made breakfast for itachi.

"Good morning Naru-kun."

"Good morning Deidara-san" He smiles slightly as he looks at Deidara's bandaged wrists.

Diedara smiled

Naruto looks up at Deidara's face "What are you making?" He looks around deidara curiously.

"Egg over rice."

"Can you teach me?" Naruto beamed, his eyes large like an excited puppy.

"It's my job to"

Naruto blushes and scratches the back of his head "oh yeah,heh heh."

"I'll be a little slow today. Itachi-sama's heat is back and Im a little sore."

Naruto frowns "It ok Deidara-san, Ill do as mush work as i can"

Deidara smiled.

Naruto Focuses on deidara's hands as he cooks.

"Are my hands interesting?"

Naruto nods "Why...why do they have bandages?" he asks innocently.

Deidara stopped. "It's nothing for you to be worried about. Can you take Itachi-sama his breakfast?"

Naruto nods "OK Deidara-sama"

Diedara gave him the food and went to work on making Sasuke's

naruto carries the food to itachis door and knocks on it.

"Come in."

Naruto opens to door and takes over itachis food to him.

"Why are YOU here."

Naruto trembles slightly "Deidara-sama told me to bring you your breakfast, itachi-sama." he places the food down and bows.

"Send Deidara to me immediately."

naruto nods and quickly leaves the room, going to the kitchen. "Deidara-sama? Itachi-sama wants you..."

"Ok." Deidara went to Itachi's room.

Itachi locks the door behind Deidara "Why did you send naruto?" his hand grips a whip harshly.

"I was a little sore so i asked him to bring it to you Itachi-sama" Deidara said, nervously

Itachi scowls and grips Deidaras chin roughly, forcing him to look in his eyes "A little sore?"

"Y-Yes...my wrists hurt..."

Itachi squeezes one of Deidaras wrists "Do they?"

Deidara bit his lip to hold in a scream, his wrist were tore up and slightly infected.

Itachi smiles softly whispering in Deidaras ear "let me hear you."

Tears started to fall. "Itachi-sama that hurts!"

Itachi pins Deidara to the wall by the thought.

"Please master I sorry!"

Itachi chokes Deidara "what is your job?"

Deidara instinctively grabbed at Itachi's hands. "T-To serve you!"

Itachi troughs Deidara onto the bed "and?"

"To please you!"

"So why did you let that THING in my room?" Itachi looms over Deidara.

"I-I didnt think it would be a big deal!"

"Thats right, you didn't think, turn around."

Deidara's eye fill with fear. His master could really hurt him if he wanted, his fake eye was proof of it.

Itachi picks back up his whip "turn around."

Deidara slowly turned around, trembling.

Itachi whips Deidaras back a few times "Count."

Deidara cried out each time the whip landed on his back. He counted along with the strikes

Itachi whips Deidara fifty more times before stopping to rip off the bloody kimono, whipping Deidaras but seven times. He finally stops and sits next to him.

Deidara didnt move, he just shook.

Itachi strokes Deidaras hair softly "Now you wont do that again will you?"

Deidara flinched away from him and shook his head quickly

Itachi leans down and kisses Deidaras head "You know I only do this because I love you."

Deidara's back bleed profusely, blood dripping onto the sheets

Itachi picks him up and carrys him to the bathroom, cleaning out his cuts and wrapping them before fixing Deidaras wrists.

Sasuke knocked on his door

"Who is it."

"Sasuke."

"Im busy, go away."

"Naruto wants to know if Deidara is alright."

"Yes, he is alright, Hes resting." Itachi picks Deidara up and places him in bed, covering him up and lays next to him.

Sasuke walked in. "What did you do to him this time."

" He disobeyed me so I punished him." Itachi looks at sasuke calmly.

"Naruto told me all Deidara did was ask him to bring you your breakfast." Sasuke looked at Deidara, who had passed out from pain. "My lord Itachi! You cant just bandage those wounds! He needs to go to the hospital!"

Itachi strokes Deidaras hair "Fine, I will take him there." he grabs a new kimono and dresses Deidara, gently picking him up.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Deidara flinched but stayed asleep

Itachi stares coldly at sasuke "nothing, now if you will excuse us." he carry's Deidara out of his room.

"There seems to be a lot wrong with you."

Itachi glares at sasuke "Be quiet."

"No. You may be older but I am the lord of this house."

Itachi turns "But that doesn't give you the right to judge me or the way I discipline my pet"

"When his safety is in jeopardy i can."

"Deidara is always safe with me." Itachi begins walking twords the door

"Is that why his wrists are tore up and now his back is ripped to hell and back?"

Itachi stops "Naruto is the same isnt he?"

"Not as badly as Deidara. How many times did you whip him?"

"sixty times, one for each second of his mistake"

"Good lord Itachi! He's human! Not a demon! Who knows how much damage you did to him!"

"I forgot..." Itachis face is turned away and even though his voice is harsh there is a faint underline of guilt.

"Your a fool."

"aren't we all?" Itachi carry's Deidara out to the car and gently lays him in his lap

Sasuke followed him with Naruto. "Backseat. This is my car."

Itachi growls but moves to the backseat. Naruto trembles as he looks at Deidara.

"Naruto Backseat." Sasuke got in the front and started the car

Naruto nods and sits next to Itachi, Trembling slightly. Itachi moves Deidara so that he will be in the least amount of pain but as far away from naruto as possible.

Sasuke drove them to the hospital. "I'll go in and find Tsunade. If you touch Naruto while Im gone i will break your arms."

Itachi Glares at Sasuke "Like I would want to touch him..." He begins to stroke Deidaras hair again, watching Naruto the whole time. Naruto looks terrified and moves as far as possible from Itachi .

Sasuke left, to find Tsunade. Deidara shook in his sleep, still terrified and in pain

Itachi Glances down at Deidara, before whispering in his ear "Im sorry I lost control." Naruto goes to comfort Deidara but pulls his hand away after a glare from Itachi.

Sasuke came back with Tsunade and a medical team.

Tsunde looks sadly at Deidara before taking him from Itachi somewhat forcefully. she turns to the medical team "get his woulds cleaned and shiched up now"she turns back to itachi "What happened?" Itachi glares at her and climbs out of the car "I punished him." he walks after the Medical team. Naruto looks up at Sasuke "I-is Deidara-sama going to be alright?"

"I dont know Pet." Deidara's bandages were covered in blood.

Tsunade smiles softly at Naruto "Once we stitch Deidara up he should be fine as long as he doesn't get an infection" she turns to sasuke "Has Itachi been acting strangely lately?" Itachi watches the Medical team from the other side of the room as they tend to Deidaras woulds.

"He seems to be getting more violent with each day. He whipped Deidara 60 times today for sending Naruto in with his breakfast."

Tsunade frowns "When did he first start acting this way?" she leads Sasuke and Naruto to a room with a glass wall. Itachi is leaning against it on the otherside "I want to know everything thats Been going on with him, he might kill Deidara the next time"

Naruto flinches as he watches Deidara get sewed up.

"While i was away he beat Naruto so i would say about a week? His room is soundproof so i have no clue if Deidara is being harmed while he's in there. I do know Itachi used the sharingan on him as a form of punishment and tore his wrists up. Those might need to be looked at. I also have something to say but first Naruto needs to leave the room."

Tsunade nods and walks over to a nurse with Naruto "can you look after him for a few moments, thank you" she closes the door after naruto and the nurse leave. "Now how bad is he? Is...he losing his memories or control of his emotions?"

"His emotions for sure. I fear though. Since we are not humans he can do real damage that and there is a chance Deidara could become pregnant."

Tsunade sighs and rubs her temples "Im running a Pregnancy test on him as we speak. And your right about the damage... if he had hit him any harder or just a few more times he would have reached bone." she looks through the glass at Deidara, compleatly bandaged up "I think Itachis mind has begun to shut down, he may not look like it but this is really eating at him." she points to Itachi as he makes his way across the room and sits next to Deidara, Staring at him sadly.

Sasuke sighed. "How long until Deidara will be fine?"

"If He doesn't get an infection, at least four weeks. I want you to keep Naruto away from Itachi as much as posible... I think he's jealous of the attention Deidara gives him..."

Sasuke nodded. "I need to take Naruto home soon anyway. I doubt he will want to go though."

Tsunade smiles "of course he won't, Deidara is his only friend." she snaps her fingers "oh and Naruto might be in a bit of pain, he managed to pull out a few of his stitches so they had to be re-done."

"Alright." Deidara twitched in his sleep.

Naruto and the nurse walk in, Narutos face is covered in tears. Itachi watches Deidara intently.

Sasuke hugged him. "It's ok pet." Deidara shifted as he woke up

Naruto winces " It hurts..." Itachi bows his head slightly so his bangs cover his eyes.

"I know." Diedara freaked out when he saw Itachi. "Im sorry Master! Please dont hurt me!"

Naruto cuddles as close as possible to sasuke. Itachi gently strokes Deidaras head "I already punished you, im not going to hurt you."

Sasuke kissed his fore head. Deidara moved away from his hand.

Naruto blushes "Did Deidara-sama wake up" *He isnt facing the glass wall* Itachi pulls back his hand slowly "you know i only punish you because i love you"

"Yes. He's scared though." Deidara just shook and tried to get away from him

Naruto looks up "Is it because Itachi-samas with him?" Itachi sighs "Dont move, you'll just hurt yourself even more..." he stands up and moves to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall "Is this better?"

Sasuke nodded. Deidara nodded, Itachi terrified him at the moment.

Naruto frowns "Why does Itachi -sama hurt Deidara-sama?" Itachi goes to sit in a chair but misses, falling to the floor.

"He's sick. He abuses his power." Deidara looked at him with concern. It was his duty to care for his master.

"Itachi-samas sick?" Itachi stands up and carefully sits down, looking at Deidara softly "Im fine."

"His mind is going bad Naruto. That's why he hurts Deidara." Deidara winced as he moved.

Naruto frowns "Poor Itachi-sama, Does that mean he doesn't mean to hurt Deidara-sama" "Dont move Deidara, you'll just hurt yourself more." Itachi rubs his temples as though he has a headache.

"Exactly. He went to far like I did with you. Only Deidara's injuries are worse." Deidara just stared at him

"oh" naruto frowns "Will Itachi-sama get better?" Itachi has a blank stare, as though he cant see very well.

"No. His mind is slipping." Deidara lied back down on his stomach.

Naruto tears up and burrys his face in Sasukes chest. Itachi closes his eyes "The nurse said you have to stay here for two weeks before you can go home."

"It'll be ok pet." Sasuke kissed his forehead. Deidara nearly shot up. "But my chores!"

Naruto lets out a whimper. Itachi sighs "I dont care about your chores at the moment, the faster you get better the faster you can get back to them."

Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to get Deidara something from the gift shop?" "But i cant just lie around!"

Naruto looks up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes "Can we?" Itachi stands up and walks over to Deidara, kneeling down next to the bed "Well, I cant help that... but that insufferable woman will nag the both of us if we don't do what she says" Itachi kisses Deidaras forehead "So stop complaining, okay?"

"We can. You can get him anything you want." Deidara pouted. "Yes master."

Naruto frowns "What does Deidara-san like though?" "I know you don't like to stay still, so do you want anything from home?"

"He likes to use clay." "I dont have anything at home..."

Naruto smiles "Lets get him some modeling clay!" Itachi frowns, looking a bit embarrassed as he turns away "Right..."

"He'll like that pet." Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's head. Deidara buried his face in his pillow

Naruto blushes and hugs Sasuke."...I'm sorry..." Itachi whispers.

Sasuke hugged him back. He looked at Tsunade. "I want to know about the 'you know what' test before you tell Deidara or Itachi." "It's not your fault! I disobeyed you!

Naruto looks puzzled. Tsunade sighs and looks at some paperwork "Its positive." Itachi looks at Deidara sadly "I almost killed you..."

Sasuke sighed. "Tell Itachi and Deidara. But killing it is not an option." "Nothing is your fault Itachi-sama! I didnt listen!"

"What?" Naruto looks frightened. Tsunade nods "Alright, though I belive that is Deidara and Itachis right to decide." Itachi looks down "If i hadn't been so jealous this wouldn't have happened..."

"It's nothing to be worried about pet. And i dont trust Itachi. Even if Deidara wants to keep it Itachi may not and harm him while trying to get rid of it." "I feel sick..."

Itachi feels Deidaras head "You do feel a little warm" Tsunade sighs "fine" she walks out of the room and opens up the door to Deidaras room. Naruto pouts but nods.

Deidara grabbed the trashcan next to his bed and threw up "Let's go get him a present."

Itachi moves away from the Trashcan but tyes Deidaras hair behind his head. Itachi looks at Tsunade "Whats wrong with him?" Tsunade hangs the chart on the wall next to Deidara "He's pregnent." Naruto nods "...ok..."

Deidara's eyes widened. "B-But im a man!" Sasuke took him to the gift shop

"But im a demon..." Itachi is in shock. Tsunade sighs "Im guessing Itachi never told you he could get you pregnent..." Naruto excitedly walks around the store, looking for modeling clay.

Deidara shook his head. Sasuke grabbed it from a high shelf. "Found it pet."

Tsuade sighs "Demons have the ability to have children with their 'lovers' no matter what gender they are and now your going to have to rest for a longer amount of time, just so that you and the baby are safe." Naruto smiles "I hope Deidara-san likes it!"

"I cant have a baby! Where would it even come out!?" "Im sure he will Naru."

Tsunade blushes "The same way Itachi put it in, or you could get a c-section" Naruto smiles.

Deidara blushed a dark crimson. Sasuke paid for it and led Naruto back to Deidara's room

Itachi looks at Tsunade "Which one will hurt Deidara the least?" Tsunade sighs "C-section, i dont think Deidaras body would be able to stretch that much." she cant help but smirk at the rising blush on Itachis face. Naruto knocks on the door.

"So...im going to be a mom?" "Hold on pet. Tsunade is in there."

"Yes, and Itachi's the father" Tsunade smiles softly "I-I'm a f-father" Itachi looks like it has finality sunk in. Naruto pouts.

Deidara place a hand on his stomach. Sasuke chuckled

Tsunade smiles "If you have anymore questions let me know..." she leans down and whispers in Deidaras ear "Dont be afraid to boss Itachi around a little, he looks like he'll be happy to do it" she glances over at a beaming Itachi. Naruto nuzzles Sasukes arm "I want to see Deidara-san!"

Deidara smiled. He was going to be a mommy. "I know. I think we can go in now."

Tsunade walks out as Itachi leans over and kisses Deidara "We're going to be parents..." he rests a hand on Deidaras. Naruto grins "Yay!"

Sasuke opened the door. Deidara blushed

Naruto blushes as he spots Itachi and Deidara. Tsunade sighs as she walks past "I didnt think Itachi would be happy about it." Itachi pulls away but continues to hold Deidaras hand.

"Me either." Sasuke said under his breathe. Deidara smiled at Naruto. "Hi Naru-chan."

Naruto grins "Hi Deidara-san! Sasuke-sama and I got you a gift!" Itachi glares at Naruto, looking jealous.

"What is it?"

Naruto holds out the modeling clay "modeling clay."

"Thank you! I love clay!"

"Your welcome!" Naruto hugs Deidaras arm.

Deidara hugged him

Naruto smiles "Is your back better?"

"No it still hurts but the medicine in this iv makes it hurt a lot less." Deidara was making something with his modeling clay

Naruto smiles and watches Deidara.

Deidara was making a little bird.

Naruto watches in awe.

Next he made a nest. Then 3 little eggs

"Wow, its so pretty!" naruto smiles "a mama bird and her babies!"

Deidara smiled. "Art is a bang. I used to be able to make clay explode."

Naruto blushes "wow..." Itachi smiles "Well I hope you don't make clay explode for a while..."

"I cant get the special clay anymore so i couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Special clay?" Naruto looks confused. "I'm glad you can't... I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Yes special clay. It explodes after you mold it."

Naruto frowns "but then you dont have what you made..."

"It wasnt for art. It was for war."

Naruto looks horrified "W-war?"

"Not war war. For protection. I wasnt in the best neighborhood."

"Oh..." Naruto nods and frowns "I understand what you mean" he shivers slightly as he remembers his life on the streets.

Deidara sighed

Naruto hugs Deidara again

Deidara smiled

Itachi pouts slightly and Naruto whispers in Deidaras ear "Is Itachi-sama always this way?"

Deidara nodded

Naruto giggles

"Im guessing Tsunade already told you the news?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I was...shocked" Itachi looks at Sasuke "I didn't think it was true...but aparently it is"

Deidara's smile widened. "Does Naur-chan know?"

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade pops her head in "can i have a word with Itachi?" "Go ahead. I need to take Naruto home. And Deidara is asleep." Sasuke said Itachi leaves the room with tsunade and naruto pouts "we have to go?" "Yes. It's almost your bedtime. You need to do your chores." "ok." naruto stands up and frowns "Itachi-sama didn't look right..." "I know. Come on." Naruto takes Sasukes hand and sighs. Itachi is rolled in in a wheelchair, his eyes wrapped in bandages. Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Why are your eyes wrapped?" "Tsunade is having my eyes checked and the lights are very bright" Itachi looks slightly irritated and Tsunade motions for sasuke to follow her outside. Sasuke followed her. "Itachis eyes are starting to fail." She said. "What can you do?" "Not much, I can slow down the process but he is too stuborn... if he had said something sooner they could have been fixed." "Maybe Deidara can talk to him." "I will, I'll contact you if anything else happens alright" "Alright." Sasuke walked out to the car. Naruto follows, a small frown on his face. "Are you hungry?" "no..." Naruto looks down. "Then straight to home." Naruto climes into the backseat and curls up. Sasuke took him home. Naruto is sleeping. "Wake up Naruto. We're home." Naruto rubs his eyes cutely. Sasuke smiled. "Come on." naruto gets up and yawns, cluching Sasukes arm for balance. "You can sleep when we get inside." Sasuke picked him up and took him inside. "ok...Sasu..ke-sa..ma" naruto fights to stay awake. Sasuke took him to their room and put him to bed, Naruto automatically hugs Sasuke. "Sleep. I'll be back" ok" Naruto lets go and snuggles up to a pillow. Sasuke left the room and went to the library

Sorry for short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Its where we cut into your stomach and take the baby out that way... it would be safer for you and the baby if you choose that... the baby could break your pelvis or get stuck..." "Oh." "In the end its your choice on how you want to give birth but i want you to know all the options" "There are others? ""You could give birth the normal way, i could give you some pills to make your bones more flexible but its not as safe." "Hmm.": Itachi snuggles closer to Deidara "But the medications will make him more prone to getting hurt and breaking a bone, right Tsunade?" "yes..." "So the safest is the C-section?" "Yes" Tsunade taps the IV and checks a few monitors "oh i wanted to let you two know this room is being monitored..." itachi blushes. "Why? And what are you checking?" "the both of you, itachi is going to be your room mate while we do a few tests." She dissmisses the first question. "Why are we being monitored?" "Well you two have fun." she quickly leaves the room "She want to make sure I don't snap...and i bet my brother put her up to it." "Oh." itachi sighs and start to pull off his bandages. "You should keep those on." "I want to see-" a nurse walks in and fixes itachis bandages before leaving "that was quick" "She did say we're being monitored "I just wanted to test it" he turns his back to the one wall, pulling off the bandages "and i figured out the blind spot" "Maybe you should keep those on. Miss. Tsunade did put them on you for a reason: Itachi rubs his eyes "She put eye drops in them to dilate them, as long as i dont look directly at lights i should be fine, its not like i can see much past you anyway." Deidara sighed. Itachi closes his eyes and hugs Deidara "I wonder where they think im sleeping... this is a single room..." "You could climb in with me..." "alright but make sure your stiches don't tear" "OK. " Deidara scooted overItachi climbs in next to Deidara and moves so Deidara has more room as he pulls his hair ribbon out. Deidara cuddled against him: Itachi strokes Deidaras head "You should get some rest""Yes master." Deidara yawned and fell asleepItachi smiles and falls asleep next to Deidara. *A few months Later *Deidara refused to stay in bed,.never being one to stay put for long. Itachi sighs "you're about to have the baby, rest... your giveing birth soon""I hate lying down!" "I know...but you love to cuddle." Itachi holds out his arms. Deidara smiled. He cuddled Itachi. Itachi pulls Deidara down so hes laying down "Naruto will be here to visit today" "Really?" "yes" "Yay!" Itachi smiles and rubs Deidaras tummy "He'll be here when they check to see what gender the baby is" "What do you want it to be?" "I don't care, because either way it's ours." he grins Deidara smiled. "It's kicking! " Itachi leans down and kisses Deidaras tummy, pulling away and rubbing his jaw "they have good aim." Deidara giggled. Itachi hugs him "i can't wait to find out what the baby is going to be..." Deidara smiled. "Me either!" Sasuke opened the door. Naruto pokes his head around Sasuke. Itachi turns to look in Sasukes direction "Hello Itachi." "Hello." Itachi stands up and gets a glass of water. Deidara waved at Naruto. Naruto smiles and waves back excitedly. Sasuke sat down. Naruto sits next to Deidara "can i feel the baby?" "Sure Naru-chan." Naruto gently places his hand on Deidaras tummy like it will break. The baby kicked his hand: Naruto looks up at Deidara shocked "It's normal Naruto." "Really?" "Ya it kicked Itachi-sama in the chin. "Naruto giggles Deidara rubbed his swollen tummy. Naruto smiles "how long till the babys born?" "A few weeks" "what are you going to name it?" naruto smiles "I don't know. I'm waiting til I know the gender." "When will you find that out?" "Today" "Soon actually. " Tsunade walks in "Deidara?" "Yes?" "Its time for us to see your babys gender" "OK." Deidara stood up with some effort. Tsunade helps him into a Wheelchair and Itachi pushes him after her. Sasuke followed, holding Naruto's hand.

1:03 PM **me**: Tsunade helps Deidara onto a table and gets a tv on thats covered in static. naruto watches the screen.

1:06 PM **zadrfanforlife**: Deidara did the same. He was excited to finally met his baby

1:08 PM **me**: Tsunade takes and lifts Deidaras shirt over his belly and presses a small device with a jell on it to his belly, moving it around till a baby apears on the screen in grey

1:14 PM **zadrfanforlife**: Deidara smiled widely

**me**: Tsunade moves it so she can see the gender (You can pick cause deidaras yours)

1:15 PM **zadrfanforlife**: (Girl) "Well?"

1:17 PM **me**: "Its a girl" Itachi smiles and squeezes Deidaras hand (bye i wont be ontill later)


End file.
